


(4HW) I Will Not Bow

by orphan_account



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Charlotte & Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox Friendship, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Feelings Realization, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mama Bear Stephanie, Not Kayfabe Compliant, Protective Becky Lynch, Protective Stephanie McMahon, References to Depression, Sasha Banks has feelings, Sasha Being Sasha, Sasha has PTSD, Sasha/Becky medium burn, Top Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 60,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sasha is at the top of her game, and her only goal is to go up...but it's lonely at the top when one doesn't have anyone but her own demons to talk to.As good as her career was going, she was drowning inside of her own mind and soul...until the least likely person comes along and guides Sasha out of her own darkness. Further leading Sasha to a life she thought only existed in movies.This is a 4HW Fic, but primarily Becky/Sasha





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything WWE related. Also, depression is a thing...I have it, pretty sure a lot of us do...so, you may or may not relate to some stuff in the story. Just a heads up I suppose.

* * *

_ Vicious. Fast. Calculating. Bold. Cocky. Dangerous. Calm. _

Those were the words that the WWE universe would associate with the Undisputed WWE Women’s Universal Champion Sasha Banks.

Being in the women's division that was slowly but surely evolving with more opportunities and opportunists, such as herself, to take advantage of those opportunities she had to be the best of the best.

Even if that meant burning bridges, stepping on toes (and heads), and be completely isolated at the top of the dog pile. It was lonely at the top sometimes, but she was the Champion. She quickly got used to it.  _ Mostly _ .

Sasha didn't hold back either and she also had no plans of pumping the brakes on her title reign anytime soon.

She's been a champion for six months now. Retaining her championship by getting herself DQ'd out of matches just to be petty. Using dirty pins, and generally being better and smarter than her opponents. Just anything to hold onto her belt because she refused to do things the  _ right _ way.

As far as the women's division went within the WWE, Sasha Banks is currently on the top ten of the power ranks, sitting at number 2 easily. She was a heel, and over the years, Sasha has successfully filled in the gaps of being both a heel and a face.

That's why she was the champion. She was a dirty player yet a fan favorite. Whether people couldn’t stand her, they still wanted The Legit Boss. Not only was Sasha an outstanding champion...she was bringing in the money and cashing big checks.

Something a lot of superstars on the roster couldn't readily achieve and Sasha worked her ass off everyday to maintain her momentum.

Currently, the WWE was touring the United States and tonight Raw was in Seattle, Washington. Sasha was sitting on top of a crate and fixing up her ring gear around her knees so that they weren’t so tight with her title belt sitting nice and snug around her waist. 

She had a tag team match tonight. More like she was being forced to participate in the match by Stephanie McMahon. She couldn’t stand either of her opponents, Nikki Cross and Alexa Bliss. An odd pairing but Sasha could care less about what had been going on outside of her own bubble. And even worse, she was being partnered with someone she didn’t even know existed. 

Becky Lynch also known as The Man.

Well,  _ okay... _ that was a little bit of a lie.

Sasha was well aware of who Becky Lynch was. One of the few who always went for the number one contenders spot for a chance at Sasha and the title. 

Becky was friends with Charlotte Flair and Bayley. They were apart of a stable called The Horsewomen, dating all the back to their days in NXT. 

Sasha Banks clawed her way to the top on the main roster on her own and she was going to keep it that way.

Besides...she couldn’t stand Charlotte Flair, they’ve had the rivalry of all rivalries the previous year. And Sasha has hated the woman ever since, and anyone who associated themselves with her.

* * *

Sasha handed the ref her belt and shook her arms out a little bit as she moved to their corner. Suddenly Mickie James' music came on making Sasha stop and frown. She had beaten the woman,  _ twice _ , for the Women’s Universal championship. More like Sasha cheated and got the upper hand repeatedly but a win is a win for The Boss.

But that was months ago and Mickie was  _ still  _ salty about it. 

Mickie waved at Sasha and took a seat at the announcers table, and Sasha refused to let the woman distract her as she turned to Becky who was smirking at her.

"Would you like to start, Lynch?" Sasha asked her sweetly, voice carrying over the crowd.

"Never took you one for sloppy seconds, Banks, but sure."

Sasha glared at the irish woman but stepped aside none the less to let her in the ring before ducking beneath the top and middle rope and standing out on the apron. She watched as Becky and Alexa locked up in the middle of the ring. Becky pushed Alexa into their corner and Sasha just smiled and raised her hands when the ref gave her a warning look.

But the moment he turned away to go break up Becky and Nikki going at it verbally across the ring, Sasha grabbed two handfuls of Alexa’s hair and slammed the shorter woman head first into the top turnbuckle  _ repeatedly  _ and let her fall to the mat just before the ref turned back around. He immediately ran over, concerned.

"What happened?!" He yelled over the booing crowd.

Sasha just shrugged,truly looking clueless, and held up her hands,“That’s your job, not mine!"

The ref got down on one knee to check on Alexa but she pushed him away as she got to her feet and Sasha just went down the ringside steps and smiled at her opponent. Putting a good amount of distance between them.

Alexa turned around and managed to barely avoid a brutal clothesline from Becky. And that's how the match went on, and not once did Sasha make herself available to be tagged into the match. She even had the nerve to yawn at one point when Alexa nearly got the 3-count on her partner.

Sasha was staying true to her nature. Nikki was tagged in this time and was thrown out of the ring by an exhausted and highly irritated Becky. The ref held Becky back and again while his back was turned, Sasha quickly grabbed Nikki and delivered her brutal signature, Bankrupt.

Alexa jumped off of the apron and ran around the ring to help her partner, and Sasha met her halfway. Diving low and taking out her knee. A weak spot she knew that was still sore after WWE's last PPV.

Becky managed to get Nikki back into the ring and went for the pin, and this time the 3 count actually happened. And even though she refused to actively participate in the math, Sasha took credit for the entire win and left with her championship belt firmly around her waist.

_ Like a Boss. _

* * *

Later on that night, Sasha just finished packing up her duffel bag after showering. She stepped out into the hallway only to find the Horsewomen standing there with Charlotte leading the pack.

“Oh great, the three stooges. Are you lost or something? Oh wait, don’t answer that. I don’t care.” Sasha scoffed, moving past them or at least she tried to. “Excuse you, King Charles.”

Charlotte smirked, staring down at Sasha, “Let’s have a chat, Banks. Champion to Champion.”

Sasha glanced at the Raw Women’s championship that was sitting on Charlotte’s waist beneath her leather jacket and smirked, “There’s nothing to talk about, Flair. My belt is heavier, prettier and quite frankly, more important than yours.”

“Sure,” Charlotte said easily, “But you’re forgetting one thing...it comes with a bigger target on your back. Especially since you’re defending it on Raw, Smackdown  _ and  _ NXT. Leaves one tired after a while. Doesn't it?”

Sasha sighed heavily and shifted the strap on her duffel over her shoulder, because between her title belt and all her shit, her bag was getting heavy. “Is this another proposition to join this stupid stable again? Because if it is...I decline.  _ Again. _ Been there, done that. _ ” _

“A stable of Champions? Watching each other’s backs?” Bayley chimed in when she saw that Charlotte wasn’t getting anywhere with the undisputed Women’s champion, “Not only are we up there on the food chain, Sasha, but we’d be a unified front. The four of us back together? Leading this division!”

Sasha rolled her eyes, “I already am leading this division, and have been for six months and I don’t plan on stopping anytime soon.” Sasha pushed past Charlotte.

“You’re gonna need friends one day, lass!”

“Yeah well! Whatever! Screw you, Lynch. I can protect my own back, alright?! If you haven’t noticed by now, I play for Sasha Banks and Sasha Banks only! I know what friends like you do, and so I’m good, thanks.”

With that Sasha walked away, leaving the three women standing there staring after her.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

Later on that week, on Friday night Smackdown Live, Sasha was scheduled to defend her title against Ember Moon. Currently Sasha was getting warmed up in her personal locker room. Perks of being the top female champion, and playing the company woman to get what she wanted.

The last time she faced Ember, she got her nose broken by the crazy woman. Not her best moment but she was hoping to avoid another broken nose tonight. She’d been keeping an eye on the social media feeds and knew that Ember was favorable for winning tonight, according to those so called experts.

Those idiots didn’t know The Boss very well, then. Sasha was also well aware that more than a few women were hoping she’d finally lose the belt tonight as well. 

Maybe they were right…maybe she  _ would _ . But she wouldn’t be going down without a fight. 

Sasha sighed heavily, rubbing her face tiredly. “Shit. C’mon Banks focus! _ Focus! _ ”

Sasha startled at the sharp tapping at her door.

“Five minutes!”

Sasha wrapped her belt around her waist and fixed her jacket, “Showtime.”

* * *

Sasha had just stepped out onto the stage when she was blitz attacked from behind. She hit the ramp face first pretty hard. And she felt boots hitting all over her back and shoulders and she could hear the crowd booing like hell.

“How do you like that now huh champ?! Huh!?”

“You’re done Sasha! Done!”

Sasha moved her arms to protect the back of her head and her neck.

“Pick her up!”

_ Oh man, was that Nia too?! _

Sasha groaned as she felt herself being hauled to her feet and before she could even blink, she was sent flying back onto the stage and landed hard on her back from Nia’s brutal body slam. 

Sasha felt a brief twinge in her shoulder as she tried to get up to at least try and defend herself. Suddenly the crowd stopped booing and they were cheering and on their feet as Bayley and Becky came sprinting out to attack the Bella Twins while Charlotte took care of Nia with a big boot to the face.

There was chaos everywhere and Sasha didn’t know where to look. She was still lying there when she spotted Nikki Bella running away, and heading right in her direction.

Just as Nikki nearly passed her up, Sasha tripped her. And quickly locked in the Bank Statement but her damn shoulder was hurting, so she used her thighs to lock the woman in.

The crowd was screaming now, and Sasha heard Nikki screaming for her to stop because she gave up but Sasha refused to let go of the submission. She continued to apply more pressure until she saw security running from backstage and finally... _ finally  _ Sasha let Nikki go and kicked away. 

She went to retrieve her belt while they checked on Nikki but it wasn’t there. She looked off the side of the stage and saw The Horsewomen standing there, with Charlotte holding and offering Sasha her belt.

** _“What is this? Is The Boss finally making friends?!” _ ** Michael Cole asked from the commentator table, finally asking what everyone was thinking and clearly seeing.

** _“I dunno, Cole. Could be a trap._ ** ”

Sasha hesitated, especially when Charlotte stepped forward, still offering Sasha her belt. 

“It’s nice to have friends, isn’t it?” Charlotte asked, having to shout over the ‘yes’ chants. 

Sasha took the belt from Charlotte gingerly, still hesitant, “We will never be friends, Flair.  _ Ever. _ ”

With that Sasha turned and headed backstage, not shaking Charlotte’s hand and ignoring the WWE universe as she rejected Charlotte’s very public offer to rejoin The Horsewomen. Until she heard Charlotte again...this time her voice was carrying through the whole damn stadium.

“That’s not an answer, Boss.”

Sasha smirked as if to say  _ this Bitch… _ and back tracked until she was facing Charlotte once more, grabbing her own mic. 

“Look, what do you want me to say, huh? I don’t wanna join your stupid little mean girls club. I’m The Legit Boss, alright? And a Boss like me...doesn’t need friends  _ like you _ .”

Charlotte chuckled, licking her lips, “You don’t say no to a Flair, and you damn sure don’t say no to me.”

“I just did.” Sasha fired back, “You and those two little followers of yours can eff right on off. Run along. Go on!”

** _“The Boss better be careful of Charlotte’s temper…” _ ** Graves said quietly, eyes on the scene unfolding right before them on the stage.

** _“Charlotte better watch who she’s talking to, The Boss may be small but all the most explosive packages come fun size.” _ ** Cole responded back. 

** _“Ugh. Shut up, Cole.”_ **

“Y’know something Banks, I’m trying to offer you something great and you throw it back in my face. Quite frankly, I’m tired of your attitude and I think you need to be knocked down a couple of notches.”

Sasha scoffed into the mic, “Oh yeah? Who’s gonna do it? You? Them? I will take on anyone, anytime, anywhere! I’m the Undisputed Women's Universal Champion! I ain’t scared of no one… _ not even you _ !”

Charlotte stepped forward, getting into Sasha’s personal space, “Then I guess you won’t be scared for a little friendly competition then.”

“A title match? Please. Time and place, Flair.”

** _“I have a bad feeling about this,” _ ** Michael Cole grumbled with a deep frown.

“A title match? That’s a little boring...I’m thinking more like...a contract match.”

**WHAT!?**

Sasha’s eyes widened, agreeing with the WWE universe for once, “What? You’re trying to get me out of the company now?”

“No, I don’t wanna get rid of you. I just wanna be Legit Boss’s Boss. And you will be a better champion under my direction. This I can guarantee.”

Sasha laughed humorlessly, shaking her head, “You’re insane. But fine, you wanna throw down Charles? Let’s throw down. We’ll sign on it next week. If you win, you’ll get my contract for the next two years. But if I win...I’m getting your contract. And you’re leaving the company.” Sasha dropped the mic and walked away. 

Sasha maintained her smirk and resting bitch face backstage as she ignored the stares from other superstars, male and female alike as if she didn’t just put her entire career on the line. When she got to the locker room, she sat in the lobby of the locker room, not yet going into her private one.

Sasha just needed a minute to think about what she had just done. And she sat there on the bench, spaced out. The other female wrestlers that were in the room had all witnessed the challenge between her and Charlotte. They’d expected the top female champion to go into her locker room, not sit on a bench and just sit there all spaced out.

They glanced at her warily but resumed getting ready for their own matches. 

The door to the locker room opened again, and everything got real quiet and the tension became so thick it was almost scary.

Sasha’s eyes came back into focus when she heard the door slam shut and she narrowed her eyes at her much larger foe. Who literally dominated everything she did and caused Sasha’s major losing streak last year. 

Sasha stood slowly and Charlotte crossed her arms, sauntering towards the shorter woman. Half of the female wrestlers expected Sasha to say something sharp or something to piss off Charlotte but their almighty champion didn’t...instead she took a half step  _ away  _ from Charlotte.

“What?!” Sasha hissed, clutching at her belt title...even though it wasn’t in danger.  _ Yet _ . “Something you forgot to say?”

Charlotte couldn’t help but chuckle at the obviously unnerved champion, “No, all I wanted to tell you is to just enjoy your freedom for the next 2 weeks. Because the next 2  _ years _ of your career will be mine.”

Sasha shivered, swallowing harshly. Her thoughts going back to the previous year, those horrible depressing four months. Charlotte’s victories over her week after week haunted her, but she had those memories locked away...until now.

Sasha unconsciously held her belt tighter, her scowl deepening and none of the women present could believe what they were seeing. Banks was showing a bit of fear for the first time in a  _ very  _ long time. Real fear. 

“Don’t get cocky,” she hissed at Charlotte, “We still have pre-match Monday night, and we’ll see who gets the last laugh!” Sasha all but yelled at Charlotte who just chuckled. 

That of course, pissed Sasha off even more. “Laugh all you want, but come Monday, you won’t find anything so goddamn funny.” With that Sasha flipped her hair in Charlotte’s face and stormed into her locker room, locking the door.

The women in the locker room looked at Charlotte, but she was unbothered as she stared at the door Sasha had disappeared through. Deep down inside, Charlotte knew that pissing off Sasha Banks wasn’t the safest or smartest idea in the world.

But she was the only person on the roster who could actually say they’ve beaten Banks at her own game more than once. She knew Sasha so very well. Just like Sasha knew her. But unlike her, Sasha tended to let her anger get the better of her and Charlotte played on it.

Not to say that Sasha was an easy opponent. Far from it. She was the most difficult person Charlotte has ever stepped into the ring with, she was Charlotte’s equal...though Charlotte would never tell her this. 

The only flaw Sasha had was her anger. She lost focus when she let it get the best of her, and she always lost because of it. And Charlotte counted on it, which is why she did what she did. 

Get under Sasha’s skin.

* * *

** _Monday Night…_ **

No one has seen their undisputed Women’s champion for a week. The entire WWE staff and half the roster were actually looking for her but Charlotte refused to believe that Sasha was a no show. She was around and she was close by, she could feel it. 

Despite the fact that she was now in the ring, waiting but there was nothing. Charlotte glanced at Stephanie McMahon (the Raw GM) and Shane McMahon (Smackdown GM) briefly and suddenly Sasha’s music came on and the crowd popped. 

Sasha strutted our as she weren’t late or actually considered “missing” for two hours. Charlotte stood in the corner, watching The Boss like a hawk as she slid into the ring and even raised an eyebrow when Sasha winked at her. 

Sasha rolled her neck as she handed the ref her belt and finally...the bell rang.

Charlotte and Sasha paced each other carefully. Sasha had spent the entire weekend studying Charlotte’s matches and saw that her style was still the same but more refined. And Sasha figured Charlotte was studying her as well, which is why Sasha took it upon herself to do a crash course of a new submission.

Charlotte offered a lockup and Sasha, shockingly, took it. And they both pulled into each other, and tried to overpower one another. 

But Charlotte was bigger and stronger and she was gaining the upper hand. Sasha allowed Charlotte to back her into a corner before dropping all of her weight onto the mat and causing Charlotte to go face first into the middle turnbuckle. 

Sasha quickly stood up and went to work. She grabbed Charlotte’s foot and hauled her ass to the center of the ring. 

She flipped Charlotte over and straddled her midsection as she pulled her into a reversed ground sleeper hold. It was something the WWE had never seen from the undisputed champion, and they were loving it. Sasha slowly sat up, bringing Charlotte with her and further locking in the submission. 

Charlotte was struggling in Sasha’s hold, plus the fact that Sasha was putting most of her upper body weight onto Charlotte’s neck, it was making it difficult for Charlotte to move or breathe and she was fading fast. 

The ref dropped down onto his knees next to them as Charlotte’s arms slowly fell to her sides. The ref lifted her right arm, then let it fall.

“1!”

He did it again, with the same result.

“2!”

He did it again but this time Charlotte’s arm didn’t hit the canvas. 

Charlotte was still somewhat conscious and Sasha cursed. Charlotte began hitting Sasha in the ribs heavily but Sasha refused to let go. It was a hell of a submission and everyone watching at home and in the back couldn’t believe that Sasha Banks had Charlotte Flair running for the money so quickly into the match. 

Charlotte began to rock her body and shifted her legs from under Sasha, grabbing the back of Sasha’s thighs as she got to her knees. Sasha felt herself getting further and further from the mat as Charlotte stood her full height. 

But Charlotte couldn’t maintain the momentum and she fell back to her knees and Sasha rocked them over until she was on top, almost like an anaconda wrapped around her prey.

** _TAP OR SLEEP _ **

** _TAP OR SLEEP_ **

The universe chanted over and over. Charlotte managed to roll them back over and worked on getting out of the hold and powerbombed sasha three times before the champ finally let go and Charlotte took several deep breaths and now everyone could see how red she was, nearly purple. 

Sasha was using the ropes to stand up saw Charlotte charging at her and stopped her with a high drop kick and went for the pin. 

** _1! 2!_ **

Charlotte kicked out. Not wasting any time, Sasha ran to the turnbuckle and climbed to the top rope. She was going for the double knees but Charlotte caught her right in the face with a big boot! 

Charlotte pulled Sasha into a pin but Sasha stopped the 3-count with her foot onto the bottom rope.

Charlotte growled and stood Sasha up, but Sasha slapped Charlotte so hard she turned around and Sasha delivered Bankrupt. Sasha went for a quick pin with her feet up on the ropes but the ref didn’t see

** _1! 2! 3!_ **

Sasha rolled out of the ring immediately, taking in the chants “Like A Boss” and went to collect her title and signed that stupid contract match deal. Set for Backlash.

Sasha raised her belt as she glared at the semi conscious Charlotte Flair and her two idiot friends who came out to help their bigger idiot.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clearly having way too much fun writing this.
> 
> -Sith


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some background on Sasha and her depression, I suppose. Help comes in the most unlikely source.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

It’s been a long week for Sasha. Things have been going well for her on the surface with all of the autograph signings, photo shoots, interviews. Just the usual perks of being one of the biggest superstars and a champ at the same time. But on the inside, behind closed doors, Sasha was struggling with herself. 

She was struggling with her inner thoughts. More like they were haunting her with all of her past failures, and making her paranoid about her with future failures that haven’t even happened and probably never will. 

Those nasty negative thoughts kept her up until the late hours of the night and well into the early morning of the next day. Sasha’s body was exhausted but her mind was still moving a mile a minute and not in the direction she needed it to be in. 

Currently, Sasha was taking a shot of those dreaded 5-Hour energy shots in hopes that it would help. The bottle said the recommended dosage was  _ half  _ a bottle but Sasha felt as if she would need the entire thing and so she took it and now she was regretting every drop of it not even ten minutes later. 

“Fuck my life,” Sasha grumbled, stretching her back and arms. She didn’t have a match tonight, at least she didn’t think she would but knowing Shane McMahon, anything could happen. 

Backlash was this sunday and Sasha truly hoped that she wasn’t in a match tonight. She still didn’t even know what sort of match she and Charlotte were going to partake in and it was a little unnerving because she didn’t know what the hell she was supposed to be training for.

And that was  _ always  _ a dangerous thing in the wrestling career.

Sasha grabbed her belt with the intentions of going for a walk around backstage. Of course she didn’t exactly get very far before she ran into trouble…

“Here to be a loser, Flair?”

“Not at all, Banks.” Charlotte stopped a few feet away, and Sasha was honestly surprised that Charlotte was walking around backstage without Thing 1 and Thing 2 to back her up.  _ Weren’t they all about unity or some shit?  _

“Just passing through...but since I have your attention, I have to ask; been practicing that sleeper a lot? I’ve never seen you use it before.”

Sasha smirked, shifting her belt on her shoulder, “First victim...did you like it?”

“Can’t say that I did...but let me give you a word of advice,  _ Boss, _ don’t think you’re going to get away with that at Backlash. Because at Backlash, The Queen is coming...and she’s going to make you bow down.”

“Oh is that right? Well,  _ The Queen, _ ” Sasha mocked, faking a bow with an exaggerated eye roll, “Is gonna get her crown tossed if she thinks she has what it takes to step in the ring with me, The Boss.”

“I’ve done it before,” Charlotte glared down at her smaller opponent, “And I’ll do it again.”

“Keep looking in the past, Flair, I’m looking towards the future. When you get there, I’ll be waiting.” Sasha pushed past Charlotte and the Raw Women’s Champ let Sasha continue on her way, smirk immediately falling.

But despite her bravado, Sasha knew that there was a very real possibility that she was going to lose at Backlash if she couldn’t get her shit together. This feeling at the pit of her stomach was the exact same feeling she always got last year when going up against The Queen and Sasha lost each and every fucking time too.

* * *

Sasha stopped near some chairs and sat down in one of them and rubbed her eyes, those jittery nerves were dying off and the five-hour crap drink was wearing off, she could feel it, and Sasha regretted shoveling out three dollars for it. 

And tonight just wasn’t her night because trouble found her.  _ Yet again _ . Except it wasn’t in the form of the McMahon she was expecting tonight.

“Stephanie...funny running into you here. On Smackdown. Thought red was more of your color?” Sasha was in a mood along with a particularly nasty attitude and it didn’t give a shit who it was talking to. 

However, Stephanie just ignored Sasha’s jab, “Just the champion I was looking for. Y’know for someone with such a big mouth, you’re not the easiest person to find.”

“Exc-”

“Walk with me, Banks.”

Sasha stared after Stephanie, completely confused and annoyed but she followed after the McMahon Princess, jogging a little to catch up with Stephanie’s long strides. “When you step back into the ring, Steph, let me know...I have some choice words for you.” Sasha sneered, “Especially if you think you can talk to  _ me  _ like that.”

Stephanie stopped walking immediately and with one hand, she pushed Sasha back into a few props. Reminding Sasha just how freakin’ strong Stephanie actually was beneath all of her suits and designer dresses with the thousand dollar jewelry. 

“The Legit Boss better not forget who signs her paychecks or else I’m going to have to do something we will  _ all  _ regret. Now shut your damn mouth, and walk with me.  _ Quietly.” _

Sasha huffed and straightened herself out, “Touchy much?...” though she said it a lot quieter than she would have a few seconds ago and trailed after Stephanie at a slower pace, almost sulking. 

It didn’t take long for them to get to their destination, which was actually Shane’s office...but Shane was nowhere to be found and Sasha was a little relieved because it meant nothing bad was going to happen. But it was Stephanie, so Sasha wouldn’t let her guard down  _ too  _ much.

Stephanie closed and locked the door behind them and Sasha’s paranoia was starting to rise again as she faced her boss, putting a bit of distance between them.

“What do you want, Stephanie? I haven’t had time to do anything!”

“Yet.” Stephanie answered curtly, still looking at Sasha intently almost as if she were studying her and it was making the champion uncomfortable, “You missed Raw last night.”

Sasha shrugged, getting a little defensive, “Not like I had a match, so what?”

“You don’t have a match tonight, so why are you here?”

“I could ask you the same thing. This really isn’t your brand.”

Stephanie hummed thoughtfully, nodding to herself, “No, you’re right...it isn’t, but this couldn’t wait until Sunday since you don’t like to answer any of my calls, texts or emails. Which I’m very much curious about, by the way.”

“Cry me a river.” Sasha said dryly, rolling her eyes, “Are you actually going to get to a point here?”

Stephanie made a face, and pulled something out of her jacket pocket and tossed it across the room to Sasha who caught it immediately out of instinct and looked down at the item in her hands, and her blood ran cold that she literally froze. 

Sasha looked up at Stephanie with wide eyes, practically trembling in her trainers.

“Maintenance found those last week and brought them to me. I couldn’t believe it at first and thought it was a joke, but I called the number on the back...and though I couldn’t get much out of her, I got enough.”

Sasha continued to stare at Stephanie, blinking rapidly unable to form a single word now, the item in her hand felt as if it weighed like a brick.

“Sasha. Should I be worried?”

Sasha quickly shook her head, licking her dry lips, “No.”

“Are you sure, Sasha? Those are-”

“I said no.” Sasha interrupted sharply, dropping the belt on the floor because it was getting heavy and she suddenly felt so light headed. Sasha took a step backwards when Stephanie walked closer. She rubbed her forehead, frustrated and embarrassed and angry. “I...I’m fine, Stephanie.”

“Sasha...those are serious and if there is something I need to be worried about, now is the time to tell me and to tell me everything!”

Sasha laughed humorlessly,starting to feel herself spiral out of control and tossed the antidepressants back to her boss who caught them easily. “Why?This is it, isn’t it?  _ Shit…”  _ Sasha sounded calmer than she felt.

Sasha pressed both palms into her eyes, trying to force back those hot tears because she refused to go out crying but  _ shit.  _ She was careless and she was about to lose everything because of it.

Those tears were coming out anyway and all of those emotions that had been building inside of her for the past week, those bad thoughts, they had all been bubbling and now the lid was trying to blow off.

Sasha sniffled and whirled back on Stephanie, taking off her jacket and throwing it on the floor next to the title, “Look, can you just drop the ‘I care about you’ act and get it over with already? Honestly, I’m surprised that you’re doing this in private because we all know how the McMahons like to fire people.”

“Sasha, calm down.”

Sasha laughed, face reddening, “Don’t tell me to calm down! You’re firing me over this and it’s bullshit, but I guess I had to fall at some point.”

“Sasha! What are these for? Are you overwhelmed because if you are, we can help you.  _ I  _ can help you, but I can’t if you don’t talk to me, right now.”

“Overwhelmed? That’s one word for it, I guess…”

Sasha sniffled some more, wiping her eyes with her forearms, not caring that she was probably fucking up her makeup. Sasha stopped, shaking her head. She didn’t want to be telling Stephanie McMahon, of all people, any of this.

“My entire family is dead...and I don’t have anyone anymore. Alright?! I don’t have  _ anything _ except this company. And...and sometimes things get kinda hard for me, and I need a little help to get through my days.”

Sasha continued to pace around the office, unfocused, and Stephanie slowly followed her, waiting, she was aware of what happened to Sasha’s family and she should’ve known that Sasha wasn’t as okay as she had portrayed herself to be.They were all so caught up in the new WWE wrestling system and the high rankings but it was still no excuse.

It was Stephanie’s job to be on top of her wrestlers well being, mentally and physically, especially a wrestler of Sasha’s caliber, and she clearly failed. 

“I…” Sasha huffed, her anger bubbling up again as she turned on her boss yet again, “Is this what you wanted to hear? Oh Sasha’s family died and she fell off the horse, that’s why you had to get rid of me right? I know everyone doesn’t want me to be great. Ever since I beat Mickie for this title, everyone’s been gunning for my neck! I guess now you all have something to hang me with now.”

“Sasha, please just stop and listen to me! That is  _ not  _ what this is! _ ” _

“Why?!” Sasha yelled, nearly pulling at her hair when she combed her fingers through it, “Then what is this then? You asked what they were for! I just said that I can’t sleep, and that I can’t eat, and sometimes I’m too tired to function! And then the whole thing with Paige…”

Sasha trailed off, and Stephanie exhaled deeply, “Oh…Sasha, no.”

“So I need those to help me because I feel like...I feel like…” Sasha tried to take a deep breath but it was stuck, it was stuck in her chest and Sasha tried again but there was nothing coming.

Stephanie took that as her opening to get into Sasha’s personal space and wrap her arms around the younger woman and pull her into a bear hug. “Sasha, just stop, sweetheart, just stop and listen to me...you need to calm down, and breathe with me.”

Sasha struggled against Stephanie, feeling too vulnerable and she needed to get to her own space where she could get her shit together on her own, to be out of sight, out of mind. 

However, Stephanie was refusing to let go and was going through breathing techniques with an unwilling participant which Sasha eventually realized during her struggles. Her breathing had begun to match Stephanie’s until her breathing came easier.

“Do those happen often?”

Sasha closed her eyes, unable to answer the softly asked question and broke down completely. Something she hasn’t done since the funeral for both her brother and her mother nearly two years ago, and Stephanie held onto her easily, lowering them to the floor while making soft shushing noises. 

She knew she was going to get a reaction from Sasha about those pills...but Stephanie knew she dropped the ball as a boss and mentor when she realized just how bad Sasha has been. And doing it all on her own. Stephanie had one job and that was to take care of her roster, and what did it say about her that she didn’t pay attention to the one who needed it the most?

“I dream about them every night…” Sasha croaked, still limp in Stephanie’s arms, “And I get sad...I...please don’t fire me, Stephanie,  _ please... _ take my title...I don’t care just please let me stay...this is my home and I don’t know what I would do without the WWE...”

Stephanie took a deep breath, and shifted so that she and Sasha could see each other. “Sasha, I wasn’t going to fire you tonight...I just wanted to check in with you about those because we both know how grueling the WWE schedule can be, especially for a champion of your caliber. But this outburst...it’s all a lot worse than you let on, and suspension is what needs to be done, because you  _ need _ time off, Sasha.”

Sasha groaned and rolled out of Stephanie’s arms, still too emotionally drained to get up and Stephanie just looked down at the woman sprawled out next to her on the carpeted floor, “You might as well just fire me then. My life is over now.”

Stephanie slapped Sasha’s hand that was still on her leg none too gently, “I don’t want to suspend or fire you, Sasha. I don’t but you have to work with me, right here and right now. Are you listening to me?”

Sasha’s eyes shifted from the tiles of the ceiling to Stephanie’s intense blue eyes, and nodded reluctantly, “I’m listening…”

“Before we leave this office...I need you to tell me everything,  _ calmly,  _ what medications you’re on, and I need to know if you’re talking to someone. A therapist…?”

Sasha swallowed roughly, eyes going back to the ceiling as she released a heavy breath, she didn’t want to...she didn’t want anyone knowing anything. She was more miserable than she was before but Sasha knew she didn’t have much of a choice anymore...and she was sick of feeling as if there was no one else or nothing else for her.

_ If it had to be her goddamn boss, then fine.  _

“I’m not seeing a therapist.”

Stephanie sighed, relieved, because it looked as if Sasha was going to remain tight lipped and force her hand, “You will. And the medication? Is it just that one…?”

Sasha blinked tiredly as she continued to stare at the ceiling, “Yes.”

Stephanie nodded, they were getting somewhere faster than she thought she would, “Sasha, I want you to understand something...this is going to stay strictly between us. No one else has to know. Somehow, you’ve been managing all this time, and I trust that your performance in the ring will remain the same, correct?”

“Yes” Sasha quickly confirmed, feeling a little bit of her strength coming back and those negative moods fading away, back into their cage for the time being.

“Who do you travel with?”

“Uh...no one?”

Stephanie nodded, figuring as much but she still had to ask, “You’ll travel with me from here on, and I will help you manage the medication you have. That’s the deal. You in?”

Sasha wasn’t sure how she felt traveling with her actual boss, and having her micromanage her but what choice did she have now? She was careless and now this was the consequence she was set to suffer. 

“Fine.”

Stephanie held out her hand and Sasha took it, and shook it firmly.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sith


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

It’s been three days since Stephanie confronted Sasha and when they made their deal for Sasha getting to stay in the WWE with her current role as champion so long as she traveled with Stephanie, spoke to a therapist and more or less allowed Stephanie to micromanage her life. 

Oh and she got to keep her secret...a secret. 

Sasha didn’t really see Stephanie as micromanaging her life because outside of the WWE Sasha didn’t really have one anyway. She had no friends, no family to fall back on...it was just Sasha M. Banks. Her against the world.

But Sasha had to admit that traveling with a McMahon was...different and a little unnerving. Stephanie was rich, they all knew that. Of course, because she was a McMahon. But seeing it up close, and actually experiencing it? 

Sasha felt out of her element and she was very uncomfortable despite Stephanie’s best attempts to help Sasha to adjust to the drastic change.

Sasha was used to driving all over the goddamn place. 

Stephanie had a private jet for that.

Sasha was used to the basic hotel rooms because she didn’t need a lot of space or luxury.

Stephanie had a five star presidential suite ready and she  _ never  _ had to check in. 

Sasha was used to arriving right on time (late as hell because she could). 

Stephanie was usually there  _ days  _ ahead of time to make sure that everything was going to plan.

Sasha only had a big Nike duffel bag she loved to carry around. Stephanie had a whole fucking closet.

It was a change for Sasha, she would get used to it over time. She was sure she’d never get used to sharing a room with Stephanie McMahon, The Billion Dollar Princess, though. Seeing Stephanie before the world saw Stephanie was something she’d never get used to probably.

Sasha would  _ never  _ snoop through Stephanie’s stuff but she was curious as hell as to where Stephanie was keeping her meds. This morning Sasha woke up to find a bottle of water and two pills on a napkin sitting next to it but there was no Stephanie in sight.

Sasha ignored them for the time being and plopped back down on the bed, exhausted.

She finally learned that her match against Charlotte at Backlash was going to be a falls count anywhere, No DQ match. And Sasha was ready to beat the ever living hell out of Charlotte.  _ For everything. _

Sasha rolled over and took her meds, ignoring the water and then she just laid there until she finally felt like she was ready to get up and face whatever hurdles life was ready to throw in her direction.

Sasha went and showered and dressed in some tights and a loose tank top and her bunny slippers. She was starving and saw that she still had at least ten minutes to get down to the lobby for some breakfast before they closed it down.

Of course with Sasha being late all the damn time, she never realized how early most of the wrestlers arrived and she was a little shocked to see that the dining hall was full of them and she wasn't looking like the boss she was. 

At Least she wore her shades, well they were Stephanie’s but whatever. 

Sasha continued on to the breakfast bar as if she didn’t see anyone or feel them looking at her, shocked that Sasha Banks was actually on time for once. And Sasha cursed Stephanie.

She was already ruining her bad girl rep. 

Sasha packed her plate full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes and with a side bowl of assorted fruit. She picked up both strawberry and chocolate milk as well as a glass of orange juice, making multiple trips from the empty corner table by the window.

She was grateful because not only did she  _ not _ have to sit with a bunch of people she had no real interest in talking to, but she got to get some natural sunlight as well. 

This was one of the side effects of the medication she had to take, they made her hungry as fuck and while she wasn’t going to socialize for anything, she was in a good mood. 

The pro’s and con’s went hand in hand, unfortunately. 

Sasha was halfway through her breakfast, still not feeling all that full when the chatter in the dining hall fell silent. Stephanie McMahon just walked in looking like the big bad bitch that she was and she was making a beeline right for Sasha.

And Sasha sighed. So much for keeping her arrangement with Stephanie a secret for as long as she could. Only lasted a few days. Or maybe Sasha was just being paranoid. 

Maybe it was a little bit of both, she didn’t know anymore. And did she even care? Fuck what everyone else thought right? They didn’t like her before, won’t like her now, and won’t like her later.

“Good morning, Stephanie.” Sasha greeted dryly when Stephanie was within earshot as she cut into her pancakes, stomach growling at her to cut faster.

“Nice to you see you up and  _ somewhat  _ socializing,” Stephanie greeted warmly, taking a seat directly next to Sasha with her back towards the rest of the dining hall that were failing miserably at pretending that they weren’t being nosy. And across the room, Sasha looked up briefly and saw the Four Horsewomen looking at them and she made brief eye contact with Becky.

“I was hungry. And the room service menu sucked.”

“How are you feeling today?”

Sasha groaned, falling back into her chair and glared at the older woman, “Seriously? You’re doing this now? Right now?”

Stephanie blinked, looking innocent and Sasha didn’t buy it for one second, “What do you mean? I was just asking you a question.”

Sasha grumbled, and she honestly reminded Stephanie of a grumpy five year old, “If you’re gonna harass me, can you at least eat with me?”

Stephanie raised an eyebrow, and reached over to grab Sasha’s fruit bowl and smirked when Sasha just glared at her, “So I was looking for you for a reason. I went to talk to HR this morning about our...arrangement.”

Sasha nearly choked on her food, “You promised!” she yelled unintentionally, once again bringing the attention to them, and she lowered her voice, “Are you serious right now?” 

Sasha pushed her plate away, officially over breakfast, despite the angry growl from her stomach, “You promised that it was...that it was gonna be between us! I should’ve known better than to trust you, or a McMahon in general.”

“Hey!” Stephanie snapped, keeping her voice low, she wished that Sasha was still in their hotel room because she knew Sasha was still a little hostile after Tuesday but Stephanie didn’t have time to wait, she had another meeting in 30 minutes. “You know what...let’s take this outside, Sasha.”

Sasha scoffed, pushing Stephanie’s hand off her wrist and nearly knocking her chair back as she got to her feet, no longer caring about where they were, “No, you can take it outside. I was wrong for thinking I could trust you! It was clearly a fuckin--”

“Hey!” Stephanie snapped, louder this time, talking over Sasha as she too got to her feet and towered over the younger woman, and ultimately halting everything that was happening, including stopping Sasha’s rant in its tracks, “I said outside,  _ now!”  _

Sasha didn’t resist this time when Stephanie took her upper arm and led her outside, but Sasha did manage to turn and grab her banana before Stephanie got them through the emergency exit door, leaving everyone to wonder what the hell just happened.

_ Outside… _

Stephanie got them away from the windows, nearly around the building near the parking lot before she let Sasha go, “Look, you have to stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop assuming I’m out to get you and not letting me speak.” Stephanie glared, trying to cool her own temper knowing that if she let it out, Sasha was going to do nothing but feed on it, “Now as I was saying before you decided to throw your little tantrum, I spoke with HR about our arrangement as far as traveling went.”

Sasha blinked, “Oh.”

“Yeah,  _ oh. _ ” Stephanie rolled her eyes, shaking her head, “Unless you want everyone to think we’re sleeping together, HR absolutely had to know.”

“Oh yeah, good call.” Sasha said quickly, looking away and blushing and Stephanie raised an eyebrow. 

“Should I be offended by that response?”

“Uh n-no, anyway, what did HR say?” asked a very much calmer, and slightly embarrassed, Sasha.

“Hm, they’re fine with it...sort of. I wouldn’t give them the real reason, of course, so as of today. I am officially your manager. I’m back on the active roster.”

Sasha looked at Stephanie, wide eyed, completely floored, “You...you’re what? My...mine? My manager? Holy shit...Stephanie McMahon?”

“Yep.”

“But I thought you weren’t coming back at all after--”

“Sasha.” Stephanie cut in, knowing that Sasha was a WWE history buff and she didn’t need a lecture right now, “Just say thank you and let it go, it’s not a big deal.”

“It’s a huge deal!” Sasha squealed as she launched herself at Stephanie and hugged the life out of her, and it was a complete 360 from Hurricane Sasha that was about to tear shit up five minutes ago. “Do you know how awesome this will be? The Boss and The Billion Dollar Princess? The two baddest bitches in the WWE?!”

Stephanie’s eyebrows shot up but she couldn’t help but laugh, and share Sasha’s excitement, then checked her watch and sighed, “Damn, I gotta go. But we have some more stuff to talk about, maybe next time you will actually let me talk, hm?”

Sasha just shrugged not sure what she could say to that. “Sorry.”

“We’ll work on it.” Stephanie promised, “You should finish your breakfast, before your stomach caves in on you, girl.”

Sasha groaned, she didn’t wanna go back in the dining hall but she left Stephanie’s very expensive shades at the table and her cell phone as well.  _ And some damn good pancakes. _

Sasha had to take the entrance back inside and walked back into the dining hall with her head held high and her bunny slippers on fleek. But Charlotte was waiting for her at the entrance, with said missing items in her hand and Sasha eyed her warily.

“Stealing now, Flair?”

“Just helping a friend with a few misplaced items,” Was all the Raw Women’s champ said with a slight smirk, “Quite a show you put on with McMahon. Not many can get away unscatched talking back to her like that. Not many can say they still have a job after getting hauled out of a room like that either.”

Sasha shrugged, crossing her arms, “A simple misunderstanding.”

“No one has a  _ simple  _ misunderstanding with a McMahon.”

“Well I guess most people aren’t as crafty as I am.”

Charlotte eyed Sasha slowly, “No. I suppose not. I guess that’s one of the things I admire most about you.”

Sasha licked her lips, taking the offered items from Charlotte, their fingertips brushing slightly. “Admire away.”

Sasha turned on the heel of her bunny slippers and walked towards the elevators and Charlotte did admire Sasha. Shamelessly. And Charlotte couldn’t wait to get her hands on Sasha at Backlash this Sunday. 

“You’re starin’ again, lass.” Becky said as she came up to her friend and clapped her hand on Charlotte’s shoulder. “Be careful with that one, huh? She’s got enough balls to go up against McMahon like that, then you’re gonna have ya hands full.”

Charlotte, still watching Sasha, just smirked, “I don’t see how that’s a bad thing.”

Bayley scoffed and walked past them both, “Get a hobby you two.”

* * *

** _Sunday…_ **

Sasha was a wreck. She was an absolute wreck and her match was in twenty minutes. She was running around her locker room, half dressed in her ring gear with clothes everywhere. Sasha couldn’t find her super lucky socks. 

She was barefoot and a hot mess. She never forgot them.  _ Never _ . They were the Star Wars pair of socks her brother had gotten her when she first started wrestling and called them lucky. Because he loved Star Wars so much and so that’s what he had gotten for Sasha.

His love was her luck. And Sasha won her first match that night. And the next and the next. 

Sasha wore them for every big match she’s ever had and those socks were her goldmine. And now they were missing!?

“Crap!” Sasha yelled. She only had one bag, one bag for  _ years _ and not once has she ever misplaced those socks. 

Sasha was getting angry and the room was getting hot, and she just couldn’t. She could’ve lost anything... _ anything  _ and it had to have been those socks. 

The one thing that was literally priceless and irreplaceable to her.

Meanwhile, Stephanie had entered the main women’s locker room, barely glancing at the women who were hanging out as she made her way towards Sasha’s room. 

Stephanie didn’t bother to knock on the door, and just walked in and quickly shut it. The moment the door shut, Liv took the sucker out of her mouth and turned in her chair away from the TV, she'd been watching with Sarah.

“Okay...does anyone know what the hell is going on with those two?”

Carmella shrugged, still doing her hair, “Dunno but I heard that they were arguin’ at the hotel at breakfast Friday. I wasn’t there but I heard about it.”

“Oh I was there for that,” Nikki said, who was also helping her sister with her hair and makeup since they had a tag match later that night, “Apparently little miss world champ has more pull around here than we thought.”

“What do you mean?” Liv asked, honestly confused.

Carmella scoffed but it was Brie who answered, “When was the last time you’ve seen Stephanie walk in here? Any of you? Never right? Exactly.”

“Well whatever it is, I know I better not get screwed for that purple haired troll.”

“Maybe if you stop doing the screwing you wouldn’t, pun not intended, not really,” Liv told Carmella, turning back in her chair to watch TV and high fived Sarah, leaving Carmella open mouthed and deeply offended behind them.

* * *

_ Inside of Sasha’s locker room… _

Stephanie took in the pure destruction and blinked slowly, “What the hell happened?”

“I can’t find them!” Sasha cried, face full of frustration and despair, “I can’t find my socks, and I  _ never  _ lose them! Never!”

Stephanie was honestly surprised, “Sasha this room is a mess and you did this over some socks? Did you take your medication I put out for you this morning?”

…”Yes.”

“Sasha.”

“Okay fine, no! I didn’t feel like eating like a pig today and that’s what they make me do!”

_ Oh boy…. _ Stephanie sighed, “They are designed to help you  _ avoid  _ exploding over things like this. And to help you better identify and control your emotions.”

Sasha rubbed her side, shaking her head, “I need those socks, Stephanie! I can’t go out there in 15 minutes without them? I will lose!”

“What the hell is so important about socks?”

“They’re my lucky socks!” Sasha said quietly, “My brother gave them to me with his love and his love is my luck and I always wear them during my big matches and they’re Star Wars! His favorite and I lost them.”

“Oh ...oh!” Suddenly Stephanie remembered, and she dug around in her purse and tossed something to Sasha who barely had time to catch it properly, “Found those in the bathroom this morning. Figured they were yours but since you take that damn bag with you all the time, I put them in my purse.”

Sasha wanted to be pissed, she really did, but she couldn’t. Stephanie didn’t know and Sasha was the one who lost them. Seems like she’s been doing a lot of that lately with Stephanie finding her personal things. She hoped it wasn’t going to become a habit.

She was grateful and all that anger she felt slowly faded away into nothing like it wasn’t even there as she finished getting dressed and tore off her shirt and put on her new merch shirt before putting on her jacket and her title.

“How do I look?”

And Stephanie was uncertain as to how someone so small could pack so much punch and so much anger, and be a whirlwind of emotions and  _ still  _ be cute as a button. 

Stephanie was going to get whiplash from Sasha’s rapid mood swings one day. 

“Like a boss.”

“Are you sure you’re cool with coming down with me?”

“Sasha, I told you to stop worrying, I’ll be fine. Now let’s go.” Stephanie opened the door and Sasha followed her out.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sith


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related. And this is probably the last chapter that has any in ring action, lol.

* * *

Sasha Banks v. Charlotte Flair non-title contract match has been the most anticipated match since it was issued and confirmed two weeks ago. So much that it was the main event and the predicted showstopper. 

Champion versus Champion. Career versus Career. In a no DQ, falls count anywhere match where only one woman was walking away victorious. Charlotte was fighting to stay in the company while Sasha was fighting to stay free within the company. 

It’s been a long two weeks for not only Sasha and Charlotte but for the WWE universe and now the night was here.

And it was time.

Charlotte’s music came on first, and the crowd popped for her. But Charlotte wasn’t worried about the reaction she received tonight. She was more worried about Sasha and whatever she has up her sleeve. This match was a free for all and that is where Sasha was most dangerous.

Charlotte entered the ring as she usually did and she waited in the corner, leaving no room for any sneak attacks. But she didn’t have to worry as Sasha’s music came on right on time but what she got wasn’t what she was expecting.

Sasha walked out on the stage with her belt over her shoulder...a kamino in her other hand and Stephanie was right behind her. The WWE went nuts when Sasha ran down to the ring and slid in. Charlotte moved to intercept, but Sasha was fast. She dropped her belt and went right for the kill. The ref rang the bell and the match was on. 

Sasha attacked Charlotte four more times with the kamino before tossing it aside and rolled the blonde over and went for the pin. But Charlotte kicked out at 1. 

Charlotte pushed Sasha off of her and used the ropes to stand and Sasha just smirked and offered Charlotte a lock up, eyeing her red side.

Charlotte saw this and went for the lock up anyway and just as she suspected, Sasha went to kick her weakened side and Charlotte caught Sasha’s leg and pulled the other woman into her body, hooking her leg more securely. 

Taking Sasha’s surprise for granted, Charlotte dropped down onto the mat and sent Sasha flying towards the ropes, nearly tossing her out of the ring from the center.

Sasha’s midsection caught the top rope and she flipped over it, landing back first on the apron. Sasha groaned painfully as she hit the floor with a sickening thud. The crowd oohed and Charlotte quickly slid out of the ring and picked Sasha up, and irish whipped the champion into the steel steps. Sasha didn’t have time to stop her own momentum and hit the steps shoulder first so hard, that the top step flew off the latches.

Sasha rolled onto her back holding her shoulder. Charlotte walked over to the down and out Universal Women's champ and squatted over her with a smirk, “When I’m done with you, Banks, you won’t even remember your own name.”

And so it went, a very grueling and fast paced match between both dominant champions and the WWE universe was eating it up and Stephanie McMahon had to back away from the chaos that was happening inside and outside of the ring. 

Currently the match was at a complete standstill. Sasha lay in the middle of the ring, half unconscious and her back was bleeding from Charlotte’s brutal chair shots, breaking skin on the seventh hit.

Charlotte had went for a very exhausted pin but Sasha had somehow kicked out of that one too, and they were both out for the count. And the match was at risk for being called a draw as the ref began the 10 count.

Sasha rolled over onto her back but she wasn’t getting up. Charlotte was on her knees, leaning on the ropes. Sweaty and tired. 

There was sweat, tears, broken weapons and blood in the ring. As the ref got to 9, Charlotte was on her feet, stopping the count. She struggled getting a very limp Sasha to her feet and nearly dropped her twice. Sasha was barely there, but Charlotte wanted to finish her off. Suddenly Sasha broke Charlotte’s hold and went for a finisher that wasn’t even hers! 

Sasha pulled an RKO outta nowhere or at least she tried to but Charlotte pushed her away before it could even connect. Sasha turned around, and ran into a spear! Nearly split in half and landing on her neck and shoulders. Charlotte went for the pin.

** _1! 2! _ **

Sasha pushed with all her might and rolled out of it and somehow locking Charlotte into the Bank Statement. Charlotte reached for the ropes but it was a No DQ match, the ropes couldn’t help her. Sasha bridged it as much as she could, the tips of her toes pushing against the mat and Charlotte just couldn’t hold out anymore. 

Charlotte tapped out! Charlotte tapped out to Sasha Banks and lost the contract match.

The Queen fell to The Boss in one of the most gruelling women’s matches that will go down in history.

* * *

** _Monday Night Raw…_ **

Sasha was sitting in Stephanie’s office, watching her match from the previous night on her phone while Stephanie sat at her desk on the phone and typing away on her laptop. Sasha was still in disbelief that last night really happened. That she made history. That she and Charlotte stole the entire PPV with their match.

The aches, bruises and stitches on her back were worth it. They were proof that it wasn’t or a dream or a nightmare. Sasha hadn’t been medically cleared to compete for the next few weeks, being ordered on bed rest until her body healed up, especially her back and shoulders. 

Sasha had been so close to using that RKO she could still taste it. She’d been known to steal moves and taunts from other women but never the men, and the tweet from Randy that same night ( _ Maybe next time)  _ had her feeling a little awesome.

“Have you decided what you’re going to do with Charlotte’s contract?”

Sasha looked at Stephanie, eyebrow raised, “Figured I would burn it and never think about it again.” when Stephanie didn’t share her amusement, Sasha rolled her eyes and sighed, and put her phone inside of her arm sling. That’s not what it was for, but it was convenient anyway, “I have an idea, think I can have some mic time tonight?”

“Asking for special privileges now?” Stephanie smirked, leaning back in her plush chair.

“Um, well...that wasn’t a no? So,was it a yes?”

“Hmm...it is. I’m curious and I’m sure it’s driving Charlotte crazy. I hear she’s been looking for you. But I suppose that would explain why you’re hiding out in my office and not in your locker room or some dark little corner with cobwebs.”

Sasha took no offense to the statement, but sassily flipped her hair anyway with her good hand, “Please, The Boss doesn’t hide. I’m only here to keep you company. It’s lonely at the top, remember?”

Stephanie gave her a look, clearly think Sasha was full of shit, “Right, and while I appreciate the ...thoughtfulness. Let’s have a little chat about company. Why haven’t you made any friends?”

“Why would I? I’m just fine on my own. I don’t need friends. No one can watch my back better than I can.” Sasha stated with so much confidence, “Friends get jealous, they get petty and eventually they get spiteful. Until finally they stab you in the back. Why do I need them? I don’t. Me, myself and I. I’m a B.O.S.S., built on self success. I got here on my own, I’ve stayed on top on my own for 6 months and I don’t plan on stopping.”

Stephanie’s eyes narrowed slightly, “Sounds like you know this from personal experience, Banks. Wanna talk about it?”

Sasha scoffed, “Nope. Nothing to talk about.”

“No,” Stephanie disagreed, not willing to let Sasha drop this subject so quickly. There was real honest to God passion in her little rant, and Stephanie wanted to know the root of it, “That sounds like something you’ve been carrying around on your shoulders for a while, Banks. And I want to hear about it.”

“Has anyone ever told you to mind your own business?”

“Yes,” Stephanie smirked, “But you don’t see them walking around here...do you?”

“Point taken. But I still don’t wanna talk about it.”

“That’s tough, because this is my office and I want to talk about it. If you don’t like it, get out and go find another hiding spot. Good luck avoiding The Horsewomen.”

Sasha glowered at Stephanie, jaw clenching, “I’m not hiding! And why can’t you just believe me when I tell you that there is nothing to talk about?!”

“Because you’re getting loud, defensive and angry.” Stephanie replied calmly, even after such a short amount of time of having Sasha in her...well her general personal care, she quickly figured out how to approach Sasha’s Cat-4 and Cat-5 hurricane moods. 

Sasha ran her tongue along the bottom of her top teeth and shook her head, “I’ve just had friends in the past that took advantage of me. I was too nice and too trusting...I wasn’t...I wasn’t the smartest kid at school and we moved around a lot. I thought having friends would make me seem a little more normal. Wasn’t the case.” 

“Oh…”

Sasha shook away the bad memories, she didn’t want to cry tonight, she’s done enough of that lately. “So, I don’t have friends...don’t need them. Bad news. Plus I don’t...do very well in social situations, so I don’t bother anymore.”

“But that was a long time ago, Sasha, you can’t base your experience at school for the rest of your life. Kids can be cruel, and I’m sorry that it traumatized you but I can assure you that having friends isn’t a bad thing.”

“Yeah, I thought so too…” Sasha swallowed thickly, wiping away the lone tear, “But after the Paige accident, no one was really...no one was friendly towards me anymore and I get why. I guess. So I stopped trying and clawed my way to the top. I turned out fine, right?”

Stephanie broke a little, “Career wise, sure. But I think you should try again...you never know, Sasha...you could find what you’ve always been looking for.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Sasha?”

Sasha looked up slowly, meeting Stephanie’s gaze, “Yeah?”

“If It counts for anything, you do have a friend in me.”

Sasha wanted to say something smart, to brush it off but Stephanie’s eyes they were so open and her tone was so genuine, she couldn’t. She couldn’t because she actually believed her, but she didn’t need to know that. So Sasha just quietly settled back in her chair and continued watching videos on her phone. 

But Stephanie just smiled as she pulled up Raw’s schedule and adjusted it. And sent it out.

Across the room, Sasha opened the email and she couldn’t stop the smile to save her life. She was scheduled for a promo before tonight’s main event.

* * *

Later that night, Sasha and Stephanie stood in the middle of the ring. With Stephanie actually holding Sasha’s title belt because she physically couldn’t, not with her back and shoulder currently injured. The crowd was amazing and Sasha actually had to wait for the chants to die down before she could speak.

“Wow, last night was great...for me. Not only did I prove that I will go the lengths to be the best champion that this women’s division deserves, and that a real champion bleeds and  _ still  _ fights through it until the very end, I put it all on the line last night at Backlash! And that hard work paid off…” Sasha held up the gray folder that contained Charlotte Flair’s contract, “Because I now hold the WWE Raw Women's Champion contract...and if I recall, I promised that I would end Charlotte Flair’s career when I-”

_ Recognition  _ came on interrupting her and the crowd both booed and cheered and Sasha looked at Stephanie who simply raised an eyebrow, “This is your moment, make it count. Remember what we talked about.”

Sasha leaned back against the ropes, watching as Charlotte limped her way down the ramp to the ring with a mic in hand and Becky and Bayley right behind her. The three entered the ring and Charlotte and Sasha had a staredown.

“You’ve been running from me all night, Banks...but it’s funny I should find you out here in the ring, doing what you do best. Running your mouth.”

Sasha laughed, “Which is the last thing you should be doing right now, Flair.” Sasha waved the folder in Charlotte’s face mockingly, “So I suggest you stand there, shut your mouth and listen to what I have to say.”

Charlotte huffed but she did lower the mic to her side and waved Sasha on with as much attitude as she could and Sasha rolled her eyes at her.

**You tapped out! You tapped out! **

Sasha stopped, listening to the chant that rang through the arena and Charlotte ignored it, keeping her eyes solely on Sasha. 

“Yeah, Charlotte, you did tap out and damn! Did it feel good giving The Queen a taste of her own medicine last night.” Sasha glared, “You see, Charlotte, our feud last year was one of the greatest. We competed in matches that have never before been seen for the women’s division! But you always beat me. You were always somehow...better than me.” Sasha reluctantly admitted among the boos that were ringing out now.

“And I’m still better than you.”

“Not anymore...not as of last night. But that’s your own fault I suppose.”

Charlotte, angry and fed up with being toyed with, stepped forward, “Stop playing mind games, Banks! Are you firing me tonight or what?!”

“I should be thanking you, Charlotte. Why you ask?” Sasha continued on, ignoring Charlotte because Sasha Banks will not be rushed, “because of you showing me that I was not  _ yet  _ the best in this business...I trained harder and longer. Because of you, Charlotte, I learned how to perfect myself. My technique. At first...and this truly pains me to say this…” 

Sasha paced the ring, “But I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be on your level. But then...when I won that title 6 months ago,” Sasha pointed to the belt that was resting on Stephanie’s shoulder, “I realized that I had actually become  _ better  _ than you. But that had been all in theory until last night.”

“Last night was a fluke win!”

“Last night was the ultimate test!” Sasha countered quickly, cutting off whatever else Charlotte had to say, “Last night was a battle of wills, champion versus champion to prove which one of us was the better woman. And I guess that so called Great Flair gene was nothing compared to a Legit Boss.”

Sasha held up the folder, getting in Charlotte’s face...well, she had to look up a little, and Stephanie came forward to gently pull Sasha back by her shirt while Becky and Bayley pulled Charlotte back a few steps as well.

“Just get it over with, Banks!” Charlotte growled into the mic.

**Out! Out! Out! Out!**

Sasha shook her head, talking over the chants, “This was never about getting you out the company for me, Flair. This was just me proving to not only you, and everyone backstage that I  _ am  _ the greatest in this division, no!  _ In this business!  _ But proving to myself that I  _ am _ the only person in my way.” 

Sasha looked down at the folder, before holding it out to Charlotte ignoring the boos the gesture prompted, “Congratulations Flair, you can keep your job...knowing that you’re second rate.”

Charlotte glowered at Sasha before taking her contract back. “This isn’t over, Banks.”

“Yes it is.”

Sasha dropped the mic and exited the ring, a little slowly but she was out. Leaving the horsewomen in the ring, a little speechless as to what really happened.

And later that night, in their hotel suite, Stephanie told Sasha that she was proud of her. And that made Sasha feel nice on the inside even though she hid it behind an eye roll.

No one has told her that they were proud of her in two years. And she...she kind of liked it. There was no better feeling in the world and Sasha was going to hold onto it for as long as she could. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sith


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasha's trying to open back up with Stephanie's help but it's hard but who knows...after this chapter, Sasha might have another Knight in her corner. One who probably never left it.
> 
> Also, a little closer look into Charlotte's character as well. It's not all glamour and Flair. (sorry that was bad, lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

Half the WWE roster was going on the European tour while the other half stayed and toured in the United States. 

Since Stephanie was the primary boss that was going on this tour, she couldn’t take her private jet to Europe. The roster had to show unity and travel together at all times and that made Stephanie a little grouchy as she hated flying commercial with a certain passion. 

And it didn’t help that their flight was delayed for 3 hours without a specific reason. It was just delayed to be delayed. And Sasha was in her own little mood, but nothing that warranted Stephanie’s immediate concern. 

She had finally found a therapist that could not only work with their odd and grueling work schedules with weekly Skype sessions but could and has worked very well with Sasha so far.

And Sasha seemed to like the woman very much, which was a plus and Sasha has been taking her medication like clockwork thanks to Stephanie’s micromanagement. And Sasha’s moods, while they still swung wildly, weren’t always as explosive anymore.

Signs that the medication were  _ finally  _ starting to do their job alongside the therapy sessions. And the knowledge that someone was permanently in her corner. 

Today though, Sasha was on the edges of a dark place but she was quiet and reserved. Sticking close to Stephanie, never losing sight of her. Even when Stephanie got up to order them coffee from a shop across the terminal. Well, Stephanie ordered tea for Sasha since she couldn’t have coffee with her meds.

Sasha was in a hoodie that was a size too big because it was actually Stephanie’s and she was playing her PSVita, headphones firmly over her ears. She was very much into whatever shooting game that she was playing while Stephanie just looked on, mildly fascinated. 

The rest of the roster had eventually gotten used to seeing the two women together, and Stephanie being Sasha’s manager. It was still an odd sight to witness especially when they weren’t in business mode.

You’d find one and the other wouldn’t be too far behind. Stephanie and Sasha were in sync and for a lot of people it was just plain weird.

A few disliked Sasha even more because of it, assuming that Sasha was getting special treatment now. And in a way, she actually was but not in the way they assumed. 

Not sitting too far away from the duo, were Charlotte Becky and Bayley. For two months, Charlotte and Sasha have been successfully avoiding crossing paths. And Charlotte has been licking her wounds still, and avoided all things Sasha. 

But Becky and Bayley still saw something in Sasha and they wouldn’t stop and it drove Charlotte crazy. But she wasn’t going to be  _ that  _ friend that told her friends who they could hang out with and who they couldn’t. 

Besides it wasn’t like Sasha would ever do it anyway so Charlotte didn’t ever have to worry about Sasha crowding her space.  _ Hmph _ .

But if Charlotte was truly being honest...she felt uncomfortable around Sasha after that night on Monday Night Raw after Backlash. Because she fully expected Sasha to keep her promise and kick her out of the company. Sasha had every right to do so because she won their match fair and square and she clearly had company power in her corner to back her up.

But Sasha didn’t. Instead she took the high road, she was way more than petty about it, but she took the high road and it was more than what Charlotte would have done. 

And Charlotte, more or less, felt a little shame. And she was ultimately embarrassed.

Because Sasha was more right than she realized though Charlotte would  _ never  _ admit it.

Sasha  _ had _ grown to be better than her. 

Charlotte sighed deeply, settling further into the uncomfortable terminal seat. From her seating position she could see Sasha without actually having to look directly at her. And she could also see Stephanie.  _ That _ was another thing that put a thorn in Charlotte’s side lately too. 

She wasn’t one to believe the rumors but they’ve been consistent and she’s actually seen Sasha and Stephanie come out of the same hotel room. More than once. And she was one of the few to notice how much calmer Sasha seemed to be after latching onto Stephanie. 

Charlotte didn’t fully trust the rumors she’s been hearing but she also didn’t know how to feel about them either. Becky and Bayley never believed them but Charlotte remained 50/50 about the whole thing. 

“I’ll be right back.” Bayley said suddenly, popping out one earbud and she was out of her seat before either of them could ask where the hell she was going. 

Becky and Charlotte watched Bayley curiously, though that curiosity slowly turned into horror for Charlotte and amusement for Becky when Bayley stopped directly in front of Sasha and Stephanie.

Sasha paused her game and looked up at Bayley, wondering what she wanted. She was too tired to even put up a front full of attitude.

Bayley smiled down at Sasha sheepishly, and held up her own PSVita, “You’re still into Call of Duty, right?”

“Uh…”

“I’m kinda bored, dude,” Bayley went on, not allowing Sasha to come up with some sort of excuse and Stephanie just looked on, “And you’re like the only person with a PSVita...that I know of. Tag team?”

Sasha glanced at Stephanie but her gaze snapped back to Bayley. Sasha shifted a little to look around The Hugger and saw Charlotte and Becky watching them intently and scowled up at the brunette. Sasha was too experienced with these sort of tricks. 

“Look whatever prank this is, I’m not interested.”

Bayley’s smile faltered a little, “N-no dude, I’m not here to prank you? I just—I just wanna play CoD zombies with you. Our high scores from back on NXT are still untouched.Ha, I mean, I still can’t beat yours.”

When Sasha didn’t say anything but continued to look at Bayley with a look so guarded, Bayley began to squirm and she wondered if this was actually a bad idea. 

“I promise, Sasha, I’m not here to prank you. I just wanna chill with you and play video games.”

Sasha wanted to believe Bayley and a part of her actually did, but Sasha’s mind was struggling to let go of the past trauma from when she was a child. And she was having a hard time getting those words from her fellow wrestlers out of her head after she ended Paige’s in ring career. 

And she was especially having a hard time letting go of the fact that her so called friends, never stuck up for her like she would’ve done for them. It was a rude reality check. And it hurt back then...and it was still hurting her now. 

Bayley sighed, shoulders dropping a bit, “Sorry to have bothered—”

“Wait.” Sasha froze, unable to believe that word came out of her mouth. Sure she was thinking it but she had zero intentions of following through with it. 

Sasha just looked at Bayley warily, but after a few moments of consideration...she removed her feet from the seat and dusted it off. 

“It...it helps if you keep the zombies at a distance with a sniper,” Sasha said quietly, still very much hesitant still unsure of Bayley’s motives but Stephanie? 

Stephanie was just glad that Sasha was actually  _ trying _ . They were still taking baby steps, and still had brick walls to knock down and repair but this was a good start. She saw how hard Sasha was struggling with herself just now, Stephanie was sitting so close she could practically feel Sasha’s struggle. 

Bayley just smiled as their portable games linked connections, “That’s cool, I use a sniper sometimes too. Less likely to die that way, which class do you use now? I’m still a medic, when the levels get harder it’s easier to heal when you have all the stuff.”

“Uh, soldier.”

“Hm, good choice too. They scavenger right?”

“Sure.”

“Did you have to earn a badge or something to get that?”

“No.”

If Bayley noticed Sasha’s one worded answers, she was good at remaining undeterred, “Oh, you have to buy the package then? Like a DLC pack?”

Sasha sighed heavily, “You have to customize the class.”

Bayley frowned slightly, “Customize a class? That sounds way too time consuming for me. Is it worth it?”

“It’s super helpful when you take out zombie soldiers and they drop all sorts of ammo and weapons.”

Bayley grinned and nodded, satisfied that she got Sasha to say more than two words to her now, “A medic and a soldier, taking over the apocalypse. Let’s do this.”

The corner of Sasha’s mouth twitched, almost smiling but it was gone in a split second as she pulled her headphones back on. And Stephanie went back to observing quietly. A while ago, Sasha would’ve snapped and snarked and threw the whole damn game in the trash more than likely and pretended that she had no clue what Bayley was talking about. 

It took two months of therapy and the correct daily use of her medication. And just someone in her corner to actually give a damn about her—to even acknowledge that there was more to Sasha Banks than a devil may care attitude. 

Stephanie knew that Bayley, Becky, Charlotte and Sasha were friends back when they were all on NXT but she had no idea what happened after they moved to the main roster. She had a feeling that it had something to do with Paige but it was like trying to break into Ft. Knox getting Sasha to talk about it at all. 

But Stephanie was proud of Sasha, that she was taking steps to...forgive them. In her own way that was Sasha Banks. 

_ Baby steps,  _ Stephanie thought, wrapping her arm around the back of Sasha’s chair, she was definitely giving the therapist a raise soon. 

As Stephanie continued to look on, she wondered if this is what a proud mom felt like. 

* * *

Stephanie didn’t know how Bayley and Sasha kept their faces glued to the screens for 2 hours straight, not even breaking to eat or to even use the bathroom, she wasn’t even sure if they actually moved. If it wasn’t for their open eyes, occasionally a deep breath and them mumbling to each other...she would’ve thought they were both dead. 

It wasn’t until Becky Lynch actually came over with a big bag that smelled illegally delicious and three bottled waters that had Sasha’s stomach growling loudly.

“‘Ello, brought ya some food so neither of ya would starve to death, hm. If I remember correctly, ya both still forget to actually eat when you’re playing. Burgers okay for you lot?”

Becky looked between Sasha and Stephanie, unsure. She knew Bayley would eat anything but she didn’t know Sasha all that well anymore and Stephanie? Well, Becky wasn’t sure if she actually wanted to get to know Stephanie at all though. 

“Yes thank you, Becky.” Stephanie accepted the two waters for her and Sasha and the burger that was passed along. “Will you and Charlotte be joining us?”

“Er, not this time. Next time.”

“Thank you, Becky.” Sasha said when Stephanie nudged her, holding up the burger, “I owe you one.” 

_ That’s what people say, isn’t it?  _ Truth was, Sasha immediately regretted saying it because she didn’t want to owe anyone a damn thing. 

“Nah. Friends don’t let friends starve.” Becky winked and walked away before Sasha could even rebuke that statement straight to Hell. And Bayley just stuffed her face full of burger to avoid grinning like an idiot. 

Sasha huffed as set her burger aside, “I’ll eat it later I’m not that hungry right now.” 

Her stomach protested but Sasha just didn’t feel like putting in the effort to actually eat. Her mood was draining and she just wanted to get on the plane already and sleep. Today’s been weird and it was only getting weirder. 

Stephanie unwrapped the burger and handed it back to Sasha, feeling her mama bear switch being flipped, “You need to eat at least a little bit. You didn’t eat earlier and you know how you get when you don’t eat afterwards.” 

_ After you take your medication _ , Sasha finished Stephanie’s sentence mentally. She stared at the food as if it were personally insulting her intelligence and Bayley snorted at the look Sasha was giving the harmless burger. 

Sasha sighed heavily and took it. She didn’t want it, at all, she would rather just eat some fries or nuggets. “I think I can only finish half of this.”

“Then only finish half of it.” Was all Stephanie said, moving her arm from the back of the chair to around Sasha’s shoulders, rubbing her arm soothingly. It was such a subconscious gesture and something she always did now that Sasha allowed her to do it. 

Bayley looked on, observing them both quietly. There was  _ definitely _ something going on between these two...but not what the rumors would suggest. If Bayley didn’t know better, she would think that Stephanie had a soft spot somewhere in her black heart. 

And that spot had Sasha’s name on it.

* * *

Sasha shifted next to Stephanie restlessly, yawning quietly as she stared out the window towards the dark skies knowing that she should be sleeping but she wasn’t even tired anymore. The lights in the first class section of the plane were dim and next to her, Stephanie had a throw blanket over her body and was actually trying to catch up on some sleep.

It was going to be a long flight, and Sasha kind of envied Stephanie for being able to go to sleep before the plane even left the runway.

Sasha was listening to music from her phone and randomly browsing the internet but there was nothing entertaining on and downloaded movies on Netflix no longer interested her and she was kicking herself for not updating the list sooner.

Sasha sighed as she pushed off her headphones, no longer in the mood for music. “Ugh.”

“Any particular reason you’re still up and sighing every 5 minutes?” Stephanie asked quietly, startling the shit out of Sasha. Stephanie hadn’t opened her eyes or even so much as twitched and Sasha could’ve swore the woman had been fast asleep.

“Uh, I thought you were sleeping?”

“I would be if you would stop being so restless and go to sleep yourself.”

“I can’t.” Sasha mumbled, “I’m bored.”

Stephanie moaned this time and slowly opened her tired blue eyes, and Sasha felt  _ slightly  _ guilty for disturbing the woman’s sleep, “Alright ...you've been brooding since we left the hotel this afternoon. What’s going on with you today? You’re never this quiet.”

Sasha rolled her eyes, shrugging, “Nothing, I just don’t feel like talking today is all. Go back to sleep, Steph.”

Truth be told, Sasha couldn’t explain to herself why her mood was so shitty. It just was. Her day had been an excellent one, except for the flight delay, she was just...existing.

She had everything going for her in her life, but she sometimes felt as if she didn’t deserve it and she felt ungrateful about her accomplishments at times like this. When she felt so empty inside, as if her life meant absolutely nothing to her...and sometimes, it really didn’t.

She knew that she had a chemical imbalance, a mental health issue that many never seek help for. She was one of the few that was actively trying to ‘overcome’ it. But times like these? Sasha wanted to drop off the face of the Earth to avoid feeling like a ghost looking in on her own life from the outside. 

“Sash?”

Sasha blinked, meeting Stephanie’s concerned eyes and quickly looked away, back down towards her phone, “What?”

“Where did you go just now?”

“Nowhere, I was just...thinking about something. A song I’m trying to find.”

Stephanie’s eyebrow quirked slightly, not believing that pathetic excuse for a lie--and she was a little insulted that Sasha thought she’d just buy it and let it go so easily. “I thought we agreed to stop bottling things in, Ash? Tell me what’s going on it that head of yours? Please?”

Sasha groaned lowly, a common noise she made when she was getting annoyed but on the inside, she felt warm. She felt warm that Stephanie was pushing the issue so much, and often, but Sasha still struggled to let those walls down. 

Fearing that if she did, Stephanie would see how damaged she really was and would leave her behind...it’s happened before.

That was a hurt that Sasha never wanted to feel ever again. And as much as she wanted to trust Stephanie... _ it was hard. _

“I’m just having an off day today, Steph, it’ll pass I promise.”

“Is it the tour?”

_ Was it?  _ Sasha shook her head, “No, I don’t think so...I just woke up feeling shitty. It happens…”

Stephanie studied Sasha closely, trying to gauge how honest Sasha was being with her and after a couple of months of them basically living together, she picked up more than a few of Sasha’s tales, but accepted the younger woman’s answer  _ this _ time. “You’ll tell me if it becomes something more, right?”

Sasha nodded, smiling somewhat adjusting her glasses that she rarely wore but her contacts had been irritating her lately so she had no choice, “Yep. Scouts honor.”

Stephanie made a face, “Scouts honor my ass, Banks. Get some rest. Last thing I wanna deal with is a grouchier Sasha.”

“Whatever...Night mother hen,” Sasha whispered, teasing and Stephanie mumbled something as she got comfortable again, and Sasha could’ve sworn Stephanie said something about a ‘child’...and immature. And driving her crazy.

She’d take it as a compliment though.

Of course though, Sasha attempting to sleep didn’t last very long at all. So Sasha grabbed her PSVita case, her own blanket and carefully eased her way past Stephanie and began exploring the plane. It was huge and a two story, so she should be able to find a nice little corner or something to settle in and play until her game died. 

She didn’t want her grumbling and constant button tapping to wake up Stephanie, the woman needed her sleep more than anyone. Sasha didn’t appreciate what Stephanie did for the company until now. After watching the WWE heiress work behind the scenes. All of the meetings that took  _ hours _ and the long sometimes sleepless nights that Stephanie put in with creative. 

It made Sasha appreciate Stephanie a lot more than she did before. Especially now that Stephanie more or less took her into her personal care. Stephanie was the modern day Superwoman in Sasha’s mind. And her friend. 

On her journey to find a corner, Sasha spotted Bayley, who was wide awake, because of the unmistakable red hair of Becky who was sitting right next to her. And Charlotte who was sitting in the aisle seat. All three women were wide awake, as with most of the other wrestlers who had slept in the terminal while waiting for their flight. 

Sash was just about to make a quick getaway but Bayley chose that moment to look up and she looked directly at Sasha, eyes lighting up. 

Bayley smiled at Sasha but Sasha still hesitated, seriously thinking about turning around but then Bayley waved her over and Becky smiled at her while Charlotte just glared at her. 

And the way Charlotte was looking at her now? Was exactly the same look everyone else had given her during the Paige incident except there were harsh words that followed...it made Sasha shudder and pull the blanket tighter around her shoulders. 

Sasha could feel some nasty glares sent her way but she was an expert at ignoring them now, and kept her focus on the three women looking at her expectantly. 

_ Make some friends,  _ Sasha heard in Stephanie’s voice...which was easy enough because Stephanie was always telling her that anyway. 

But did Sasha wanna make friends with these three? The same three who abandoned her when she needed them the most? But Sasha’s life was so busy (purposely) that she didn’t have time to meet people outside of the company. It was her own doing, really. 

She would either have to remain accepting of her solitude or take Stephanie and her therapists advice to make friends, and maybe even offer forgiveness. Sasha truly didn’t want to, but she knew she would have to. 

And plus Bayley was the only person Sasha knew that could game as long and as hard as she could. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Sasha made her way towards the trio, and how convenient that there was an empty seat by the window, right next to Becky who smiled at her. 

“Couldn’t sleep?”

Sasha shook her head, keeping her focus on Becky and Bayley, “No...I’m bored.”

“Same here, dude...wanna go again?” Bayley held up her own portable game and Sasha’s lips twitched as she bit back a tired smile. Bayley was addicted to video games as she was still it seemed. 

“Sure whatever...mind if I sit?”

Becky patted the empty seat next to her welcomingly, “Not a bloody bit, love. C’mon.”

Finally, Sasha looked at Charlotte with a raised eyebrow which was returned in kind. The two bitter rivals had a stare down that lasted eons (in reality it was only 3 seconds) before Charlotte sighed heavily and stood to let Sasha in.

“Thank you, Flair.”

“You’re welcome, Banks.” Charlotte responded just as tersely, well a little more than Sasha. Sasha brushed past Charlotte quickly and took her seat, holding her blanket tighter around her shoulders. Thankful that she was small enough to curl up in her seat and actually be comfortable at the same time. 

After a while, Becky set her book aside and leaned over a little into Sasha’s space, but she was so preoccupied with her game that she either didn’t notice or didn’t care too much.

“What are you two playin’ around with now?”

“Call of duty.”

“Oh.” 

Sasha just grunted in response.

“Why are ya layin in the grass? I thought ya were supposed to shoot the bad guys?”

“You are,” Sasha mumbled, “I’m a sniper so I’m hiding and watching Bayley’s back (Charlotte scoffed at that and was promptly ignored) while she gets into position to get the disk drive.”

“It’s a mission.” Bayley supplied from Becky’s otherside, “Also, Sasha, if you can maybe shoot this guy before he sees me behind the corner...thanks.”

Sasha rolled her eyes, and took her carefully aimed shot in the game, “I’m upping my headshot game... _ thanks _ .”

“I’m so glad my life means so much to you.” Bayley shot back and Becky was almost worried they’d get into an argument but Sasha just chuckled. 

She began moving her character to a different spot and Becky figured that this was just how gamers talked to each other.

She also figured this was the best thing that Bayley has ever done...reconnect with Sasha via video games. It was easy to forget that Sasha was a digital nerd. Sasha Banks and video games wasn’t something that most folks would put in a sentence together, but yet here she was.

“Huh. Maybe I should get one of these myself. What do you say Char? Wanna make this a thing?”

“Video games are for children.”

“Ah. Right.” Becky deadpanned, glaring slightly before turning back to Sasha’s screen.

“She would’ve gotten us all killed anyways,” Sasha mumbled just loud enough for Becky to hear. And Becky laughed quietly. 

“I’m surprised you're still finding the time to play these games, love.” No one reacted to Becky’s term of endearment towards Sasha except for Charlotte and she was seeing a little bit of green and red.

“Uh, yeah. It’s a nice break from reality and it really helps me sometimes...it’s fun.” Sasha mentally slapped herself for the slip. 

Charlotte was instantly curious about that comment but she wouldn’t dare ask. Her past with Sasha was rockier, especially recently, but Becky didn’t have those same reservations, “Helps you? Helps you how?”

Sasha shrugged, but she didn’t offer a verbal answer and Becky didn’t push. She didn’t want to scare the poor girl off so soon. They were just getting her back after all, but Sasha’s slip wouldn’t leave her mind for a good while, if ever. 

_ A few hours later… _

Bayley was still wide awake but Sasha was fast asleep and she was leaning on Becky, with her blanket wrapped snugly around her shoulders. Becky didn’t mind...it was the first time she’s seen The Legit Boss so unguarded and at peace with something.

Even back on NXT, Sasha wasn’t this comfortable around them. And with everything that happened, she never really got a chance to learn how to be. The whole Paige incident turned everything upside down for all of them but it was worse for Sasha, Becky knew. Especially between her and Charlotte. Neither Becky or Bayley knew what went down between them, but the aftermath was nasty. 

Well, until Sasha officially ended their beef at Backlash when she caught Charlotte’s contract. 

Becky turned her head slightly, looking at Charlotte. And Charlotte continued to read her book until she just wasn’t anymore, “What are you looking at, Lynch?”

“You should talk to this one, Char.” Becky finally said, keeping her voice low, “Have a lot in common, and a lot of bad blood to mop up.”

Charlotte rolled her eyes, “Look, I’m fine with you and Bayley being all buddy buddy with her,” Charlotte mocked, “But don’t try and force me to do it either.”

“No one is forcing you to do anything,” Bayley cut in, talking just as quietly, “You two are like the top powerhouses that’s leading the women’s division right now...and have great in ring chemistry.”

“So? It can stay in the ring, where it belongs and nowhere else.” Charlotte argues, putting her book away in her travel bag. 

“So the likes of Nia Jax and Alexa Bliss can pick ya both apart individually?” Becky shot back, eyebrow raised because Charlotte knew what Becky was saying was true. “You two would be a strong front together...in and out of the ring.”

Charlotte had said those same words herself not too long ago, when she was attempting to get Sasha back on their side by forcing the woman’s hand and that tactic backfired in the worst way possible.

And that it would be all her fault. (Just like it was her fault that Sasha left them in the first place.)

Bayley and Becky told her as much and Charlotte didn’t listen. Over confident that Sasha was still the same Sasha and she was. 

But then she wasn’t at the same time. 

There was something different about Sasha. And it took Charlotte until it was too late to figure it out. Sasha still had that anger, but she was controlling it now. And that had been Charlotte’s down fall...she banked (pun not intended) too much on Sasha’s untamed rage.

It didn’t help that Sasha embarrassed her the next night too, and let her keep her job. Becoming the bigger person that no one saw coming...being the bigger person Charlotte had no intentions of being had she won.

“You should  _ at least _ try, Char.” Bayley said with a shrug, “Because I have a really good feeling that Sasha’s gonna be my best friend and I want you two at least say hi and bye without wanting to throw punches at each other.”

“Wait a minute, love... _ your  _ best friend? Puhlease. She’s gonna be  _ my  _ best friend.”

Bayley rolled her eyes, “You can have more than 1, Becs.”

“I wanna be her only one.” Was all Becky said, and Bayley rolled her eyes as did Charlotte.

“Do what you want, but don’t be surprised when she stabs you in the back. Both of you. She did it before, she’ll do it again. Once a snake,  _ always  _ a snake!”

“She didn’t... _ we  _ did.” Bayley glared, her cheerful demeanor losing its light. “We fucked up our friendship with her by listening to  _ you!” _

“I didn’t do a damn thing,” Charlotte hissed angrily, “And you can't stab anyone in the back if they were already a backstabber to begin with, Bayley. Sasha will never change, and you two need to be careful. Especially now that she’s in good with Stephanie. I was right about her then and I’m still right about her now!”

_ “Ahem.” _

All three nearly broke their necks looking up and saw the one and only Stephanie McMahon standing there and she looked tired and less than pleased to be standing where she was currently standing.

“Uh, hi Steph.” Bayley smiled and both Becky and Charlotte and anyone else who was awake to hear that greeting, winced.

“First,” Stephanie’s frown deepened as she crossed her arms, “It’s Ms. McMahon to you, Bayley, thank you.”

“Oh...uh, sorry?”

Stephanie was exhausted but she still had woken up to check on Sasha. Only to find her missing. And Stephanie was in a mood. And when she overheard the tail end of Charlotte’s little rant, Stephanie forgoed any thoughts of leaving Sasha with the group. 

She didn’t want Charlotte’s negativity to feed Sasha’s already grouchy mood. Plus, Stephanie didn’t like the way Charlotte was bad mouthing Sasha when she clearly didn’t even know her. 

“Please wake her up, Becky.”

Becky looked down at Sasha who was still snoring happily away on her shoulder then back to their irritated boss, “She just went down, though, I’m sure whatever it is that you need,  _ Steph,  _ that it can wait, yeah? Poor lass is tired.”

_ “Oh fuck…”  _ someone whispered behind them, everything around them going deathly quiet, even Charlotte and Bayley remained completely still.

Stephanie pressed her lips together tightly, glaring at Becky who met her gaze easily, “Becky, I don’t have the time or patience to deal with ‘The Man’ right now, and you should do well to remember whose name is on your precious little paychecks.”

Becky resisted the urge to shrug, not wanting to disturb Sasha’s sleep but she was more than willing to rise up to Stephanie’s unspoken challenge. 

“Oh I’m aware, and I don’t care. Sasha is sleepin’ and when she wakes up, I’ll pass along yer message. Okay? Okay.”

Charlotte looked at Becky as if she lost her goddamn mind and Bayley was just proud, in secret of course. And Charlotte was just utterly confused.

_ Why the hell was Becky defending someone who was more than likely to stab her in the back and was already in good with the business?  _

Charlotte couldn’t wrap her head around it and she wasn’t sure that she liked that Becky was stepping in for Sasha, especially when Sasha didn’t seem like she would really need any protection against Stephanie. Stephanie  _ was _ Sasha’s protection. 

Stephanie chuckled but she was  _ far _ from amused.

“Lynch, this is your final warning-”

“I get those a lot, lass, is that-”

_ “Stop,”  _ Sasha said groggily, eyes narrowed into slits as she had just woken up and she sat up a little, “Geez, you guys are loud…I’m up, Steph.”

And someone somewhere was waiting for Stephanie to correct Sasha but that correction never came. 

“Good let’s go.” Stephanie said curtly, taking a step back as Charlotte rose from her chair so that Sasha had room to get out.

Becky stood as well, blocking Sasha’s exit though she was so damn tall she had to crane her neck a little, “You gonna be okay goin’ with the devil, Sasha?” She asked quietly, still not liking the way that Stephanie disregarded Sasha’s clear exhaustion and need for sleep just because Sasha was out of her sight. 

Sasha, taken aback by Becky’s sudden concern and extremely close proximity, just stared up at the Irish woman, not knowing what to say or what to do. 

“I Uh...I-yeah? She’s just...protective.” 

She knew how much Stephanie encouraged her to make friends, and Stephanie wouldn’t do this lightly but Sasha knew she had a good reason even if she herself didn’t know why. She would be asking about it later, no doubt. 

And she honestly didn’t mean to fall asleep but Becky’s shoulder was just so damn comfortable. And she was warm and smelled like pumpkin spice. 

“It’s fine.” Sasha mumbled, feeling more than one pair of eyes on the scene that Becky and Stephanie caused.

“Alright, love, if yer sure. Ya can always come back after, okay?”

Sasha nodded, but she wouldn’t be back. She was too embarrassed. And finally Becky did back down and Sasha made her way out of the row and nodded to Bayley at the last minute before walking away but Stephanie remained behind, still pissed at Becky.

“If you ever,  _ ever _ ...interrupt and challenge me like that again, Rebecca, you will regret it within an inch of your career.” 

With that Stephanie walked away, and Charlotte looked down at Becky who looked completely unbothered, “What the fuck was that?!”

Becky shrugged, pulling out her phone and headphones, “I don’t know yet.” But that was a bold faced lie. 

Becky didn’t like the hold Stephanie had over Sasha. She didn’t understand it, despite Charlotte’s narrow minded prejudice against Sasha, Becky knew that Sasha’s Boss persona was just a front. She’s observed Sasha long enough to see the cracks in her armor, and Becky was worried that Sasha was being taken advantage of by Stephanie. 

She wasn’t there for Sasha for the first time, and that was a big regret that Becky had no intentions of repeating. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you guys for the kudos:)  
-Sith


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding, some drama and truths come out in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything WWE related.

* * *

Sasha pestered Stephanie repeatedly until the older woman  _ finally  _ told her why she did what she did on the plane. Sasha has, for the most part, been avoiding the Horsewomen, and the rest of the roster (big surprise there), for three days now. She wasn’t even surprised by any of it, but maybe a little disappointed. 

Of course with Stephanie, avoiding her wasn’t as easy. She shared a hotel room with the woman and she had to interact with her, but Sasha had no real reason to run from Stephanie and avoid talking to her. Sasha could privately admit that she enjoyed Stephanie’s company overall. 

Sasha was sitting comfortably on a crate, playing on her game wearing her ring gear with her title belt sitting right next to her. 

Sasha  _ had  _ the urge to seek out Bayley, to see if she wanted to play for a little bit but she didn’t want to come off as a total nerd or something. Or make it seem that  _ all _ she did was play video games if she wasn’t doing promos or wrestling. 

Even if those things were true. And then some. Everyone was still buzzing on about Becky stepping up to Stephanie on her behalf and Sasha didn’t want to fuel that gossip hive anymore than it already was. 

Because she wasn’t even sure herself why Becky did it, and Sasha wasn’t even sure why she even kept thinking about it and feeling butterflies when she did. 

“Sasha!”

Sasha nearly jumped out of her skin, and looked up to see who had called her like they knew her like that though by the accent, she knew it could be only one person.

“Oh. It’s just you.”

Becky frowned a little at Sasha’s tone but she wouldn’t let it bother her, she knew Sasha Banks had a lot of layers like an onion. “Yeah it’s just me,” Becky shot back sarcastically, “Y’know, for the most sought out champion in the company, you’re one tough woman to track down, Sasha.”

Sasha rolled her eyes, “For a reason…what do you want? Whoa! Hey, what the hell are you doing?!”

Becky moved Sasha’s title belt aside, and hopped up on the crate right next to the champ and held up a neat little heavy looking white bag with a goofy smile. And Sasha couldn’t help but be insanely curious, despite her uncertainty. 

“Okay. I’ll bite...what the hell is in that bag?”

“Oh? This bag here, you ask?” Becky said, and Sasha rolled her eyes at Becky’s corniness but she did reluctantly crack a smile, “Well, my purple haired darlin’! This…” Becky reached into the bag and pulled out a box. And Sasha’s eyes widened comically when she saw what it was and Becky cackled just a little.

“Becky? You were serious about that??”

Becky nodded eagerly, setting the bag aside and turning the box this way and that, “Yeah, I was! Damn thing is heavier than I expected though. And pricey.”

Sasha took the box gently from the redhead and Becky tried not to preen at how impressed Sasha seemed to be, “Wow, I  _ am _ kinda impressed, Lynch. You’re taking a step in the right direction.”

“Awesome,” Becky smirked, taking back the box and began opening it, “I even got that game you and Bayley are obsessed with, yeah? I’m a newbie to the club, but teach me your ways, Jedi Master?”

Sasha gave Becky a look, eyebrow raised, “My ways aren’t for the weak, Padawan. I dabble with the dark side.”

Becky perked up a little at Sasha playing along flawlessly, and turned on the game, “I live for a little bit of danger, the dark side doesn’t scare me.”

“It should.” Sasha said, turning back to her own game, “Alright, Lynch, let’s link up and get you button smashing like a pro.”

“Yeah, let’s do this.”

If Sasha was curious about why Becky came to her and not Bayley, she didn’t ask and Becky didn’t seem inclined to explaining herself.

* * *

“Where the heck have you been?” Bayley asked Becky the moment she walked into the hotel room, not bothering to look up from the TV show she found half an hour ago. 

“Oh, uh, was just...hanging around with the roster.” Becky said, rubbing the back of her neck as she set her bag down on her bed, “Y’know how it goes.”

Bayley shrugged, nodding, “Yeah, was a good match you and Sasha had tonight too, pretty smooth. How’s your face though? She slaps pretty hard.”

Becky smirked, knowing that Sasha only slapped her because Becky killed her character twice on a friendly fire technicality. The third time it happened, Becky just wanted to press Sasha’s buttons.

“Why are you smirking?” Charlotte asked, coming out of the bathroom, freshly showered, “I told you both that your so called new friend was a backstabber.””

Becky gave Charlotte a look, not appreciating Sasha being called a backstabber, especially when she wasn’t around to defend herself, “Oi, calm down. It was just a pissy slap. Barely felt it.”

“You’re defending her?” Charlotte drawled, arms crossed, “You sure you don’t have a concussion?”

“You’re being a little unfair, Char,” Bayley cut in before the two could start bickering, “Look, we get that you’re still not over the Backlash loss, but if Sasha was really  _ that  _ bad, do you really think she would’ve given your contract back? After all of that?”

Becky nodded, agreeing with Bayley, “Give her a chance, Charlotte. Actually, I have a better idea. Let’s invite Boss out bowling. We’re going tomorrow night anyway. It’ll be nice.”

Charlotte sighed heavily, though on the inside she felt a lot different than she was showing, because on the inside she was panicking a little bit, “And if she was bringing Stephanie, oh excuse me,  _ Ms. McMahon _ ? Will it still be nice? Last time I checked, Becky. You almost got fired. On a plane.”

Becky sat on her bed, waving away Charlotte’s comment, “Jedi Master is my friend, I will be fine.”

Charlotte and Bayley looked at each other, confused, and then looked back at Becky, “Jedi  _ who _ ?”

** _Meanwhile…_ **

“Sasha you have to be more careful when you’re flying around the ring like a damn monkey!” Stephanie fussed, checking on Sasha’s medically wrapped elbow like a worried mother hen. 

Hell, she  _ was  _ a worried mother hen but Sasha wasn’t even paying her any attention because she was too busy texting on her phone with her free hand. And Stephanie couldn’t help but realize that after all this time, she’s never seen Sasha text anyone before.

“Sasha?”

“Huh.”

“You’re texting.”

Sasha stopped and looked at Stephanie, a little wide eyed and she was blushing a little bit, and Stephanie wish she could take a picture of the moment.

“Yeah I’m...yeah I am.” Sasha looked back at her phone then back to Stephanie as she set the device down, “I was invited to bowling and drinks tomorrow night?”

“Really? That’s great Ash, with who?”

“Becky invited me.” Sasha waited for Stephanie’s reaction, much like a child would their parents. 

Stephanie’s other eyebrow joined its twin that was high on her forehead, remembering her little tiff with Becky on the plane. She hadn’t been a fan of Becky “The Man” Lynch but she’d never had an issue with the woman until then. And Stephanie ultimately decided that she didn’t much like her any more or any less than she did before. 

But she wasn’t surprised that she and Sasha were friends, though she expected Sasha and Bayley to have that connection. And as much as Stephanie wanted to stick it to Becky somehow, someway, if she was Sasha’s friend, Stephanie wouldn’t stand in the way of that because of her own personal preferences. 

For Sasha’s sake, she would hold her McMahon temper in check. 

“Just Becky? Is it a date?” Stephanie decided to test the waters, remembering how Becky stepped in the line of fire for Sasha and checked on her before she let Sasha leave with her. 

“Oh my god, no! It’s just me and the horsewomen!” Sasha rolled her eyes, grumbling and pulling her arm away.

Stephanie laughed, following Sasha out of the bathroom, “You know it’s okay, right? If you did date a woman.”

Sasha groaned, falling back on her bed, bouncing a little, “Story of my life. I’m not ashamed,” Sasha said after a few seconds, “I just...don’t find anyone that interests me a lot. They always want something from me or can’t handle me.”

Stephanie nodded, completely understanding, “When you do, not if but  _ when _ , you find that one person, you’ll know it.”

“I don’t think I wanna find that person.” Sasha confessed quietly, more to herself than to Stephanie.

Stephanie shrugged, shaking her head, “Sometimes, you don’t have a choice. They just find you instead.”

* * *

Stephanie and Sasha were sitting side by side on the sofa in the hotel suites living room. Both of them just finished a light meal and now Sasha was just watching ESPN-WWE while Stephanie sent out emails from her iPad. 

It was still early in the night despite them both having early starts in the morning, they were used to it by now. Stephanie just happened to look up when the ESPN-WWE talk panel went to commercial and an NXT commercial popped up, making her smile a bit and glance at the young woman sitting next to her. 

“Miss it?”

Sasha returned Stephanie’s smile, shrugging softly, “Sometimes...I think about NXT every now and then. The good and the bad.”

“Yet you always turn down our offers to send you back for a week to help train the upcoming talents.”

Sasha made a face, “Yeah I know, I miss it but I don’t think I’m ready to go back just yet.”

Stephanie was quiet for a little while before she simply set her tablet aside and turned on the sofa to face Sasha, giving Sasha her full undivided attention. “Sasha, what happened back at NXT? With you and the other horsewomen?”

“We grew apart, shit happens. But...I’m working on forgiveness so it’s all good, right?”

“Right,” Stephanie wasn’t sure if she actually agreed though, “But how can you forgive them if you can’t or won’t even talk about what happened?”

“Because it’s…” Sasha blinked and breathed in and out deeply, “Because it’s not important anymore and moving forward is important, that’s what Dr. Johnson said.”

“What if it was important to me?”

Sasha looked at Stephanie then, doubtful, “Why would it? Why can’t you just let this go, Steph?”

“Because it obviously hurt you so much that you shut down on the rest of the world, Sasha. Whatever happened, you’ve purposely isolated yourself—and yes, you’ve completely embodied B.O.S.S., but Sasha? Whatever it was...it made you hide yourself away for more than a year. And I need to know, sweetheart.”

“I—”

“Because if you don’t tell me, then I’m going to ask Charlotte because I  _ know  _ she knows something if she’s not directly responsible.”

Sasha scoffed, “Then go freaking ask her then! Why are you bothering me so much?!”

“Because your side of the story is more important and what I care for the most. If there is any hazing going on in my goddamn locker rooms, it’s my responsibility to fix it and fix it promptly...no matter how long ago it was.” Stephanie added softy when she saw Sasha wiping away quiet tears. 

Stephanie was tempted to move closer to Sasha and bring her in her arms to comfort her but Stephanie knew Sasha well enough to know that  _ this  _ is when she needed her space the most. And that crowding her was a bad idea. But when Sasha was quiet for too long, Stephanie knew that she was going to have to guide this conversation. 

She reached over and plucked the remote from Sasha’s rather tight grip and turned off the TV. Stephanie studied Sasha for a moment, seeing how tense she was but she seemed ready for something, determined really. 

“Did you get...hazed Sasha?”

When no immediate answer came forth, Stephanie pressed again, knowing that this was her only chance of getting to the bottom of that chip on Sasha’s shoulder. 

“Sasha, please answer the question...did you get hazed on NXT?”

“Everyone gets hazed,” Sasha mumbled so low Stephanie barely heard her. 

“Did you?”

Sasha pressed her lips together, wiping away more tears that were now coming through more freely, “ _ No _ ,” her voice was soft and cracked, “I was beaten down.”

Stephanie was having a difficult time holding her temper, but somehow for Sasha, she was holding on tightly as she could. Because Stephanie knew that if she blew up, Sasha was going to shut down and never revisit this truth ever again. 

“Did it have anything to do with Paige?”

“It had  _ everything _ to do with Paige,” she whimpered, finally starting to break down as a sob broke through, “I-I didn’t do it on purpose, I swear, it was an accident! It was our spot! She wanted that stupid spot to help me build up my heel character! And-and I even tried to help her and stop the match but the ref was _ so stupid _ !” 

Sasha was getting louder but Stephanie didn’t dare shush her, they both needed Sasha to finally,  _ finally,  _ get this off her chest...and Stephanie mentally had a pen and paper ready for names to fine and fire. 

Sasha sniffled, taking the offered tissue “I told her I was sorry and she forgave me! But no one else would, they t-treated me like shit and the only friends I had left were the Horsewomen, for a while at least. They were getting harassed for being my friend and I felt so bad and I tried to leave the group Steph, I did, I really did!”

“Breathe, Sasha, what happened, honey?”

Sasha didn’t respond immediately, unable to hold eye contact with Stephanie and she was now staring down at the coffee table, “I...I don’t know...Charlotte she…” Sasha stopped cold, realizing what she was doing but Stephanie wasn’t going to let her stop now. 

“Sasha, tell me. What the hell did Charlotte do?”

Sasha closed her eyes, “Charlotte asked me on a date.”

Stephanie was waiting to hear the worst and got something completely unexpected, “She...I... _ excuse me?” _

Sasha grinned but it wasn’t amused, just resigned, “Before we turned into mortal enemies, I liked Charlotte once upon a time, like super liked her and I think she liked me back because we...kissed a few times but it never went further than that, cause, you know, time?”

“Oh,” Stephanie was still trying to grasp that Charlotte and Sasha  _ might’ve _ had a thing. 

“Two weeks after Paige was hospitalized and two weeks of the Horsewomen getting hazed and taunted, Charlotte asked me on a date. And I said yes. It was the most positive thing for us, well me, during that time…”

“What happened next?” Stephanie was terrified to ask. 

“Wasn’t the best first date I’ve ever had...long story short, she led me into a locker room towards the back of the arena...and that’s when The Boss was fully born.” Sasha shrugged, laughing slightly, sniffling again, “Worst fucking night of my life.”

“Did Charlotte…?”

“No, but she took me to who wanted to do it.”

“The concussion and those bruises weren’t from training and you being clumsy...was it?”

“No,” Sasha mumbled, shaking her head, “I didn’t get my memories of that night back until 3 days later…”

“Oh god, Ash, I’m  _ so _ sorry baby,” Stephanie couldn’t resist anymore, she pulled Sasha tightly into her arms and she held Sasha tightly as she cried on her sweater, her lithe body shaking. 

“Sasha...did Becky and Bayley have anything to do with this? Did they know?”

Sasha quickly shook her head no but she shrugged immediately afterwards. And Stephanie held her tighter.  _ Fuck.  _

And so now all of the puzzle pieces came together for Stephanie and all of it made sense now, Charlotte and Sasha’s feud made sense now. Sasha’s reluctance to join the Horsewoman again made fucking sense now. Stephanie wasn’t going to ask Sasha for names...Sasha’s already said enough. 

She told her one and that was one too many involved already. 

It was Charlotte’s turn to answer a few of Stephanie’s question, because the CBO knew that she only had half of the story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the drama, also thank you for comments and kudos 😊  
Don’t hate Charlotte 
> 
> -Sith


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally moving things in the right direction with Becky/Sasha.
> 
> Charlotte is gonna be in hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything WWE related.

* * *

It’s been such a long time since Sasha has been to a bowling alley. As an adult, she doesn’t even remember, but they were mostly memories from when she was a child and her mom had taken her and her brother bowling. When they could actually afford to.

But none of those places were as nice as this one. It was jam packed with people but the place was  _ huge  _ so they weren’t like shoulder to shoulder. But there was an arcade, an actual food court equipped with a bar, a laser tag section and there was rock climbing! And go karts in the back!

Sasha couldn’t help but bounce on her toes a little bit and Charlotte noticed, since she was standing right next to her behind Becky and Bayley as they stood in line to get their passes.

Charlotte was a little grouchy that Becky really did invite Sasha (but forever thankful that Stephanie didn’t join them) but she knew that Bayley was right. Sasha was going to be around, whether the girl wanted to or not, and she’d have to get over it sooner or later. 

“On a scale of 1 to 10, how good are you at bowling?”

Sasha snapped around from her ogling at the massive arcade place, and looked up at Charlotte. Surprised that the woman was even acknowledging that she existed, and that it wasn’t even an insult. 

After her full blown confession to Stephanie last night about the chip on her shoulder, Sasha didn’t want to go bowling with the Horsewomen anymore. She didn’t want to be around Charlotte, but Stephanie was quick to remind Sasha that she was trying to forgive and  _ insisted _ that she go.

(Sasha had no idea that Stephanie was in full McMahon mode now).

It took Sasha a few seconds to come up with a response that wasn’t a Charlotte exclusive insult.

“Uh...oh, it’s been awhile, so I don’t really know yet.”

Charlotte nodded, “Believe it or not, Bayley can’t bowl either. You’re gonna be on my team, Banks. Becky is about as good as I am, and I have a feeling you’re slightly better than Bayley.”

“Hey!” Bayley turned around, feigning offense while Becky just eyed Charlotte from the corner of her eye, wondering where the hell her change of heart came from…

“Don’t listen to her, Sasha, I’m a very decent bowler.”

Becky scoffed, “Bowlin’ into other folks’ lanes isn’t decent, Bay, it’s terrible!”

“It was one time.” Bayley glared at Becky. 

“One time too many,” Charlotte smirked, “we have the next two days off, how about some friendly wagers?”

Becky and Bayley looked at each other warily, knowing how competitive Charlotte can and will get, even at a damn kids place and Sasha was just trying to figure out where this extra friendly Charlotte was coming from.

It made her feel weird and a little uncomfortable. But Sasha didn’t want to make the night awkward so she just smiled politely. And mentally cursed Stephanie again for making her come. 

Sasha was tempted to poke the bear but she was here to make friends, not enemies. Though she was absolutely sure that she’d never be friends with Charlotte Flair ever again. 

“Alright, Flair…” Sasha edged carefully, noting the looks Bayley and Becky shared, plus she was also aware of how Charlotte could be, “What do you propose I kick your ass in tonight?”

“Oooooh.” Bayley laughed, and Becky was just smiling, for more than one reason. But she was also cautious, Charlotte was up to something but Becky didn’t know what. 

“Oh, Little Sasha,” Charlotte mocked playfully, flipping her hair, “Just some friendly competition, losers buy dinner in the next city.”

“Sounds like we’re pairin’ up, then. Alright!” Becky wrapped her arm around Sasha’s shoulders, “I call dibs on Boss.”

“We paired up earlier,” Charlotte said, eyebrow raised but Becky just shrugged it off. 

“That was for an old bet, this is a new one. New bet, new partners.”

Charlotte gave Becky a sketchy look, a look that no one but Sasha missed, and Bayley cleared her throat and sidled up next to Charlotte, nudging her arm, “That’s fine, you two are going down anyway. So are we doing this or what?”

Charlotte looked away from Becky, “Fine.”

“Good,” Sasha said, completely oblivious to what just happened quite literally over her head, “What are the stipulations for this one?”

“Losers buy dinner in the next city... _ and _ ,” Charlotte held up a finger, not yet finished, “Loser also have to wear the winners merch for a month.”

“Ha!” Sasha scoffed, rolling her eyes, “just so happens my new merch is on the shelves, so you both better be ready to match it.”

Charlotte snorted, “As if. You’re on, Boss.”

Bayley shook her head, “This just turned into a war. Didn’t it?”

“Yep,” Becky confirmed, keeping her arm around Sasha’s shoulders, and oddly enough Sasha didn’t seem to mind and Becky didn’t feel like moving it. “But it’s a war The Boss and The Man will win.”

“Oh, I like that. The BossMan strikes again.”

Becky made a noise of approval, “We’re totally talking to Stephanie about that later.”

Sasha smiled and carefully wrapped her arm around Becky’s waist, not sure if that would be okay or not, but Becky just smiled and pulled her closer, hoping to help Sasha relax. 

Bayley grinned, “Alright bitches, let’s get this thing started!”

* * *

“I thought you said couldn’t bowl!” Charlotte exclaimed when Sasha hit her third strike in a row, and Becky high fived her partner.

Sasha shrugged, somehow pulling off the innocent look that no one in the group would be foolish enough to fall for, “Oops? Uh, luck of the Irish?”

Bayley burst out laughing, finishing off her slice of pizza, “Alright time to hit it with a Bayley home run guys!”

“This is bowling!” Becky laughed, making room for Sasha to sit down next to her and Charlotte being Charlotte couldn’t help but immediately notice how cozy Becky and Sasha were getting with each other. 

“Alright, Sasha, aside from being deceptively good at bowling, what else are you good at?” 

“You wanna hear my list of arcade accomplishments?”

“It’s been a while, so yes,” Charlotte leaned forward in her seat, “I wanna know my chances tonight.” 

There was something in Charlotte’s tone that sparked interest in Becky and while she kept eyes on Bayleys progress, her ears were trained on the two next to her.

“Well,” Sasha started, moving her shoulders back and forth, “The Boss has many many talents...and beating you is one of them.”

Surprisingly, Charlotte’s smile just grew, “Guess I better be on my toes then.”

“I guess you better.” Sasha shot back easily, “I’m small but I’m fast. Remember that.”

“I know your physical capabilities quite well, Banks. Don’t worry, I know. I’ve handled it before. You’re not winning tonight.”

“Oi, Charlotte, it’s your turn.” Becky cut in, not liking the double meaning coming from Charlotte and the blonde just winked and got up from her seat. 

Sasha looked at Becky, “She’s so going down.”

Becky smirked, feeding off of Sasha’s excited energy rather than let her irritation for Charlotte get in her way. She had no idea what was going on with Charlotte tonight. Becky and Bayley had been fully prepared to be a buffer between the two women. 

And yet, here they were chatting and...flirting? Becky was positive that Sasha wasn’t flirting with Charlotte but Charlotte was definitely flirting with Sasha. And Becky was moderately irritated with not only Charlotte but at herself. 

She had no rights to Sasha. They were just beginning to be friends for crying out loud. She wasn’t going to ruin that because she seemed to develop a little fondness for the champ.  _ But damn.  _

It was easier said than done...and in such a short amount of time, Becky’s found herself liking Sasha. She’s always liked the woman from a distance and now that she was close enough to actually get burned by Sasha’s fire, Becky wanted more.

“Becky?” Sasha nudged the redhead, who was staring at her but she wasn’t really looking at her and she was a million miles away. “Becky!”

“Hmm? Yeah? What I miss?”

Sasha smiled, “It’s your turn.”

Becky turned and looked, and sure enough she spaced out long enough to lose track of time. She popped her knuckles dramatically, “Alright, alright. Here comes another strike baby!”

Bayley excused herself to the restroom, leaving just Charlotte and Sasha at the table with wings and pizza between them. It was the first time all night that either of them have been left quite literally alone despite Becky being just a few feet away. 

And out of nowhere, Sasha’s anxiety spiked alarmingly high when she realized that both of her safety nets were nowhere near her. She felt her pulse quicken and Sasha felt queasy. 

“You’re actually having fun tonight.”

_ Leave me alone, leave me alone... _ Sasha’s jaw ticked, but she kept her gaze on the redhead, “Becky and Bayley are good company and fun.”

Sasha was doing her best to keep a lid on her anger and sadness. Ever since Stephanie pulled teeth to get her to talk, Sasha’s been a whole new plane of emotions. The sort of emotions that have been locked up and festering for too long. 

“Yeah, they are.” Charlotte smirked, she could agree to that, “It’s good to have you back, Banks. We... _ I’ve  _ missed you a lot.”

“You have a funny way of showing it, Charlotte.” 

Charlotte sighed, leaning forward on the table, “I know, and I’m sorry...hopefully we can laugh about it later, right? Every friendship—”

“Laugh about what exactly? And what are you even sorry for?” Sasha snapped, turning her glare to the blonde sitting across from her, tired of keeping up her facade with Charlotte.

“Are you sorry for making my life hell when you conned me into getting jumped? Or when you proceeded to try tear me down on the main roster repeatedly?! Which one is it?!”

“I-I…”

Charlotte’s mouth hung open, Sasha’s unexpected outburst caught her by surprise and Charlotte was almost afraid that someone heard her. Sasha gave no indication that she actually remembered what happened on NXT...Charlotte remembered hearing that Sasha had been pulled from in ring action for two weeks because she had a concussion and mild memory loss. 

And when she returned, it was like...it was like nothing ever happened but Sasha wasn’t the same Sasha that any of them had remembered. She came back with a fire that burned so hot and so bright that no one could get close to her. And Sasha never looked back. 

However, before Charlotte could respond to any of those accusations, Becky plopped back down next to Sasha with a wide smile and immediately had her arm over Sasha’s shoulders. 

“What I miss?” She asked, plucking a wing off of Sasha’s plate. 

* * *

“I’m glad ya had a great time tonight, Sash.” Becky said when the elevator doors closed at their hotel, Becky offering to walk Sasha to her room after Charlotte and Bayley got off on their floor, “Thanks for comin’”

“Thanks for inviting me,” Sasha smiled, a little shyly and Becky just smiled, feeling as if she were seeing a side of The Boss that very _very_ few got to witness.

“I know it couldn’t have been easy, love, with Charlotte and all, but I enjoyed your company tonight and would love to do it again.”

Sasha laughed, “You mean a night of friendly competitions involving a bunch of kid games?”

“Which we totally kicked their arses in tonight, by the way, thank you very much.”

“What would I be if not a winner,” Sasha mocked using a royal voice and bowing slightly. 

“A damn beautiful loser.” Becky said, hoping she didn’t cross the line with Sasha so soon. 

Sasha snorted, choosing not to respond to the genuine compliment because she didn’t know how to, “So when is the next game night? I’ll be ready.”

Becky looked at Sasha, quietly taking a deep, confident breath, “Er, well, I-I don’t know really but I meant...I was asking, another night with just us; me and you?”

“Me...and you?” The elevator stopped and the two stepped off but neither made a move to actually walk further down the empty hallway.

Becky rubbed the side of her neck nervously, “Uh, yes. It doesn’t have to be an arcade but more like...okay, uh, we’re gonna be in Dublin next week, and I would really love to er, show ya around and take ya out, Sasha.”

Sasha stared at Becky, face clear of any emotion and Becky felt a cold sweat down her spine, but then Sasha blinked before she tilted her head to the side, “Are you asking me on a date?”

“I...I, yes I am. A romantic one in case I wasn’t clear,” Becky added nervously, because she still couldn’t get a good read on the woman standing in front of her. Becky knew she should’ve waited until she was more than 30% sure that Sasha was into women...or other human beings. 

But Becky couldn’t wait, she saw Charlotte’s interest in Sasha a mile away and Becky wanted to shoot her shot first. She hated to say it, but Sasha deserved better than Charlotte Flair, she deserves someone more. 

Sasha has a fire that was unmatched but Becky felt that she could match Sasha’s fire. 

_ If she said yes, dumbass. _

“It’s, it’s totally okay if you wanna say no, I-it’s probably too soon anyway. It’s just...that...it’s just that,” Becky fiddled with her ear nervously, “You’re beautiful, Sasha, I’ve  _ always _ thought so...and you’re rough around the edges but I like that about you. A lot, actually. I never got a chance back on NXT but I think I do now…”

Sasha remained quiet and Becky exhaled heavily, nervously and continued. 

“Beneath all that hardness...you’re a very nice person Sasha...and I just...wanted to shoot my shot with ya, love. But if you wanna say no, it’s your right. I won’t be offended. Not at all. I promise.”  _ Just real disappointed... _

Sasha was blushing at the end of Becky’s rambling, her thickened accent making it even worse (better), “I...well, I don’t think I really  _ want _ to say no. Not after all that.”

Becky nearly swallowed her tongue, “Wh...no? I mean no,  _ I mean _ you don’t?”

Sasha shook her head and finally smiled at the obviously nervous woman, “I would love to but I don’t really...date so I guess this would make me the Padawan now, huh?”

Becky laughed, relieved, more than relieved, “Nah, you’re still my Jedi Master, love. I’ll text you the details later on...if that was a yes?” 

“I...answer me something first?” Something came back to Sasha from her talk with Stephanie the other day when she told the other woman everything. When Stephanie asked if Becky and Bayley knew about what Charlotte had done to her. 

Becky looked nervous again but nodded anyway, “Anything, I’m your open book, Boss.”

Sasha smiled quickly, taking a deep breath, “You’re not gonna lead me into a dark room and have me jumped by ten people are you?”

Becky stopped and looked at Sasha strangely, it was such a weird thing to say, but Becky rolled with it anyway, “Sasha. If ten people wanna jump you, they’re gonna have to get through The Man first and believe me, this Irish ass kicker ain’t goin down so easily. Trust me?”

Sasha blinked and studied the redhead closely.  _ Becky didn’t know _ . When Sasha brought it up to Charlotte earlier that she knew and remembered after all this time, she froze and it was all over her face before she covered it up. 

Becky was just confused and clueless. Becky didn’t know, and if she didn’t...Bayley didn’t either. 

And though Sasha suspected as much, it was such a relief to have it confirmed. 

“Sasha? Did I miss something?” Becky could swear that she’s been asking Sasha that all damn night.

“Yes,” Sasha breathed out a laugh as she slowly linked her arm with Becky’s, not elaborating and Becky simply chose not to ask. And so they made their way down to Sasha’s hotel room as slowly as possible, neither wanting to end their night so soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Sith


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smoke is coming...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything WWE related.
> 
> Kinda felt like this chapter needed to happen before everything else happened lol thanks for the comments and kudos!

* * *

Stephanie’s mind wanted to be on a direct warpath but logically, she knew that she would have to use a scalpel for a situation this sensitive especially given how much time has passed since the incident. 

But it wasn’t going to stop her from doing everything she could to bring Sasha a piece of mind about the whole thing. Because while Stephanie was aware that the Raw Women’s champion was healing and coping with things she’s bottled in for  _ years _ on her time, this could be a huge part of that process. 

Stephanie wasn’t going to get Sasha involved in what she was about to do to her unknown (for now) assailants. Stephanie was going to do everything in her power, short of actually getting physical, and when that wasn’t enough...she was going to let her money do the talking. 

On Stephanie’s laptop, a Skype call was coming through and she checked her watch with a smile before answering the video call. Stephanie purposely came to the arena four hours early because she knew that Sasha wouldn’t dare be super on time for anything, not even work. 

It was the company lawyer, Jessica and, HR, Kim. They were also Stephanie’s friends outside of work. The video was a little blurry but it’ll have to do. 

“Ladies, thank you so much for granting me this meeting on such short notice.”

“Of course, Stephanie, what can we do for you? Has something happened on the tour? Your email was cryptic?”

“Well,” Stephanie sighed, unsure of where to start with all of this, “You two are aware that I’m traveling exclusively with one of my WWE superstars…”

“Yes, with Sasha,” Kim hedged, eyebrows furrowing, “We went over this and the consequences that could follow. You signed off on it, did it finally backfire on you?”

“No.” Stephanie tried not to glare at Kim, but ultimately failed, “Sasha and I are absolutely fine, but she’s let some particularly disturbing things  _ slip _ . Things that shouldn’t be happening. Ever.”

“Like what?” Jessica asked.

“Hazing.”

“Ah,” Jessica sighed, “That’s such a juvenile thing to do and it is a crime, but misdemeanor, and no offense but what do you need me for, Stephanie? Technically, hazing isn’t much of a crime.”

“No, but it is when the victim is beaten so badly she loses her memory resulting from a concussion.”

“Oh shit,” Kim gasped and Jessica leaned away from the camera, shocked and disgusted. 

“I know and I only have one name, the one who set it all in motion but I don’t have the full story just yet and I don’t want to confront the situation until I have all the cards in my hand. So, I’m launching a quiet investigation.”

“You don’t fully believe Sasha?”

Stephanie shook her head, “No, it’s not that at all...Sasha has no reason to lie about this and...well you weren’t there when she told me. Just know that she has the full weight of the McMahon name behind her.”

“That’s good enough for me.” Kim said, knowing that Stephanie was a good judge of character. 

“Me too,” Jessica chimed in, “So what exactly do you need from us?”

* * *

** _Elsewhere..._ **

Sasha was hitting the gym, mostly doing weight training with cardio being very last on her list. There were a few familiar faces in the gym but no one she personally knew. 

Sasha’s been at it for nearly an hour and a half now and she felt more energized than she felt tired. But she knew she had to hit the track before heading back to the hotel so she began packing up her gym bag. 

“Leaving so soon, Boss? You just got here.”

Sasha paused for a split second but continued with what she was doing, “What do you want, Flair?”

“I just wanted to talk to you, didn’t have time to the other night.”

“I honestly don’t have too much to say to you,” Sasha admitted, zipping up her bag and throwing it over shoulder as she got to her feet. “I’ll be cordial with you when we’re with Bayley and Becky but don’t think for a second that you and I will ever be friends.”

Charlotte moved in front of Sasha, stopping her exit but held up her hands when it looked as if Sasha was about to fight her, “I never got a chance to apologize for what I did.”

Sasha scoffed, shaking her head, “You’ve had plenty of opportunities.”

“I...yes, I did, but I didn’t know that you remembered, Sasha.” Charlotte winced when Sasha scoffed and looked at her incredulously, “Wait, that sounded completely wrong! Wait, Sasha... _ Sasha! Wait!”  _

Charlotte reached out and grabbed Sasha’s arm, forcing her to turn around and she barely avoided the much deserved slap that came directly at her face. 

“Jesus, girl, just...hear me out, please?”

“Why should I?!” Sasha yelled at Charlotte, not caring where they were anymore and that she was drawing attention to them—Sasha didn’t give a damn. “Why should I give you the opportunity that I  _ never _ got?! Huh?!”

“Because you’re a better person than I am, Sasha.”

“Oh please, you know what, Charlotte? Screw you.” Sasha snarled, and Charlotte couldn’t tell if that was sweat or tears going down Sasha’s face now, “I don’t blame them for what happened, Charlotte, I blame  _ you.” _

“I was scared, Sasha—”

“And I wasn’t?!” Sasha countered, wiping her towel across her face and sniffling, “You have no idea what you did to me that night.” Sasha picked up the gym bag she threw on the ground and stormed towards the exit, ignoring the stares from random strangers. 

“No, I don’t,” Charlotte admitted as she followed Sasha out of the gym, “I will never know, I get that, but what I did was stupid and it was dangerous, Sasha. I shouldn’t have done it...and I shouldn’t have tricked you either. I should’ve done what Bayley and Becky did and have your back, instead I stabbed you in yours.”

Sasha stopped in the middle of the parking lot, and turned to look up at Charlotte, but remained silent and this time Charlotte saw that Sasha was actually crying. 

“They didn’t have my back! None of you did!”

“Yes! Sasha, they did! Becky and Bayley were always getting into fights for you!” Charlotte lowered her voice despite them being in the parking lot now, “Sasha, Becky and Bayley never stopped having your back.  _ I  _ was the asshole who stopped. They walked away when you were around because they didn’t want you under more stress than you already were.”

“Oh God,” Sasha closed her eyes, more tears falling and  _ damnit  _ she was sick and tired of crying all the damn time. “I didn’t know.”

“I know you didn’t. And for years, Sasha, I’ve felt guilty and I’ve felt sick over what I’ve done. Now that I know that you actually remember, I can...I can fully apologize for my actions. And take all the blame, because Becky and Bayley didn’t know a thing about it.”

Sasha nodded, but she’d already figured that out on her own—Becky basically confirmed that fact for her. “I...it took me some time to come to terms with what happened, and I’ve only recently learned how to forgive you.”

“Is that why you let me keep my career?”

“No, I let you keep it because I really am better than you.” Sasha pushed a few strands of hair out of her face, and sighed heavily, “I meant it when I said I forgive you Flair, but I also meant it when I said that we won’t ever be friends.”

“Thank you, it’s more than I deserve, really.”

“It is.” Sasha started to walk away, but stopped and turned back to the older woman, “Why’d you do it?”

Charlotte kicked at a pebble, exhaling deeply, “Too many reasons that will never be good enough.”

Sasha licked her lips, contemplating that answer...Sasha had so many questions but she wasn’t sure if she wanted the answers to those questions anymore. What was she going to do with them? What good were they going to do her now?

Sasha didn’t know who her assailants were (though she’s always had her suspicions) she treated every woman in the locker room like they were guilty and destroyed them in the ring. With Charlotte being the last domino. 

“I guess that’s your problem now.” Sasha decided that she simply didn’t want to care anymore and walked away. 

Charlotte stayed rooted to the spot, watching Sasha leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never take your eyes off The Queen, Boss. 
> 
> -Sith


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night in Ireland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything WWE related.

** _Dublin, Ireland…_ **

The reaction from fans overseas would forever give Sasha goosebumps and tonight was no different. Except she and Becky were in an exhibition match tonight and Sasha felt a little weird about the whole thing. 

She’s always stepped into the ring with a sense of indifference towards her opponents, not knowing them on a personal level or ever getting to that point. She never had a real desire to, but now? 

Now Sasha was feeling a little nervous, and she couldn’t shake that feeling no matter how hard she tried. Her opponent for the night was the very woman she was going on a date with later.  _ A real date.  _

“Good luck tonight!” Becky said, coming out of nowhere with a wide smile and Sasha swore that Becky’s accent sounded a little thicker tonight. She wondered if it was because Becky was in her home country. But it was kinda hot, like her.

_ Wait what? Stop that Sasha! _

Sasha rolled her eyes, flipping her hair as she put in her Boss shades, “Please, as if I ever need it. Luck is for suckers.” Sasha stepped out onto the stage when her music hit and Becky just shook her head.

She knew better than to take Sasha’s attitude at face value now. Becky watched Sasha closely as she headed down to the ring, riling the crowd up as she did so. 

It always amazed Becky the way Sasha could work a crowd, no matter where they were in the world. Becky was initially surprised when she found out that they were in a match tonight but she was looking forward to it now. 

Especially since she and Sasha had a date later, and Becky wanted to leave long before the show ended. And they were the 3rd match out of the 8 so that was a blessing in disguise. Becky hopped from foot to foot waiting impatiently for her music to come on. 

“Show time!”

* * *

Sasha and Becky were evenly matched, they had always been, even back on their days on NXT and they knew each other so well in the ring, getting the upper hand between them was like playing hot potato. 

Becky went for a surprise roll up pin in the middle of Sasha’s taunt, and Sasha barely kicked out before the 3-count. She looked at Becky with wide eyes, but Becky didn’t give Sasha time to recover or think about what just happened. 

Becky drop kicked Sasha, sending her into the ropes and Sasha stumbled backwards, right into a nasty suplex, and Becky went for the pin, bridging it and this time Sasha didn’t beat the three count. 

The WWE cheered and whistled even though they were surprised at the win Becky had over Sasha, and they were even more surprised when Becky helped Sasha back onto her feet and The Boss actually accepted the assist. 

“You owe me a cheesecake for that hit, asshole.” Sasha said the moment they got backstage, still rubbing at her neck. 

Becky winced slightly, “Sorry bout that love...do ya wanna go to the trainers and maybe get that checked out?”

Sasha shook her head, “No, I want to go ahead and get out of here.”

Becky grinned goofily, excited that Sasha was as eager as she was, and it made Becky feel less nervous knowing that she wasn’t going head first into...whatever it was that they were doing, all alone.

“Okay. Uh, do you need a ride back to the hotel?”

Sasha shook her head, “No, I have to go talk to Stephanie for a second. I'll call a ride there.”

Becky nodded, “See you in two hours, Sasha. Message me when you’re safe at the hotel, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Sasha winked, oozing calm and confidence that Becky wish she could harness a little bit of it. 

* * *

Sasha paced around the hotel room in a fluffy white robe wearing nothing but a thong beneath it with her hair pinned on the top of her head. She had her makeup on but she was still not dressed and she was panicking.

“She’s showing up in thirty minutes, Steph!? I don’t know what to wear? I don’t have anything! Oh my god. Do Irish people have certain dress styles to wear to things like this? Is a dress too much??”

Stephanie shook her head, smirking like a proud mama bear, and honestly she could’ve very well have been a proud mama right now. “Put the blue dress away and the white one too” Stephanie obstructed, “Now are you trying to get laid tonight or no?”

Sasha blushed but shook her head quickly, “N-no.”

“Then put the red dress up too, when in doubt go with black.  _ Always _ go with black.”

Sasha huffed and took the dress into the bathroom and closed the door soundly behind her and Stephanie checked her watch as Sasha continued to talk to herself in the bathroom as she was getting dressed. 

Twenty minutes later and Sasha was still in the damn bathroom when there was a knock on their door. Stephanie sighed as she got up to answer it, not surprised to see Becky standing there with a bouquet of red roses. Wearing a nice suit that Stephanie didn’t know that Becky could even be capable of owning.  _ However... _ jokes aside, Stephanie really hoped that this went well for Sasha. 

And Stephanie may not much like the woman, but she had a feeling that Sasha had finally met her match in Becky Lynch. But only time would tell.

Becky cleared her throat, not expecting Stephanie but she wasn’t about to cower under the woman’s glower, “Is Sasha ready? She wasn’t answering my mess...holy hell.”

Stephanie turned around and did a double take. Sasha didn’t go with the black dress at all, she was wearing the blue one and she looked so beautiful. Her purple hair contrasted nicely with the fabric and color, and her caramel complexion seemed to be glowing. 

Stephanie stepped back opening the door a little wider before she went into the other room, leaving Sasha and Becky alone quietly. 

Sasha stopped in front of Becky, blushing under Becky’s intense gaze as she took the offered flowers, “You look both handsome and beautiful, I don’t know which compliment I want to give to you right now.”

“Well,uh, you look gorgeous,” Becky said, finally breaking out of her awed silence, watching as Sasha turned to go put the flowers on the table in the room, “I’m gonna have a fun time fightin’ off all the fellas tonight aren’t I?”

Sasha’s blush deepened, “You never told me where we are going?”

Becky reached out and took Sasha’s hand when she was close enough and Sasha barely managed to grab her clutch before she was led out in the hallway. 

“It’s a surprise. You’re gonna see Dublin tonight, love. The real Dublin, not the tourist hotspots.”

“Well then lead on, Padawan.”

Becky slid her arm around Sasha’s waist, and squeezed her hip a little, and lead her down to the elevators.

* * *

The restaurant that Becky took her to was absolutely stunning, almost in a historical senseless. It was designed like a cave on the inside with ancient art delicately carved into the stone but the restaurant was elegant and it didn’t hold more than 10 tables. 

Each table seemed to have the utmost privacy including one waiter for each section and all of the tables had their own ‘cave’. It was so unique and Sasha was in such awe of it all. 

And Becky was proud of herself for bringing Sasha here because the look on the younger woman’s face was just priceless and Becky wanted to see it more often, and she wanted to be the reason that it was there.

“This place is so breathtaking!” Sasha whispered, and Becky just nodded, eyes still on Sasha.

“Yeah I agree, and I have a week to show you around Dublin before we fly back to London for one final show.”

Their waiter brought over their wine for the evening and carefully set the bottle in the ice bucket next to their table for it to remain chilled, promising their food in fifteen minutes. 

“Not gonna lie, love, I’m a little bit nervous over here.”

“So am I,” Sasha pushed a lock of hair out of her face, smiling shyly, she admitted it so easily, “I don’t date very often.”

“Neither do I,” Becky admitted, “But I don’t understand why you wouldn’t? You’re the full package minus the height. And don’t even use the WWE as an excuse.”

Sasha laughed lightly, deciding to ignore the short joke that Becky managed to slip in, “I just haven’t met anyone that has ever been worth the time or effort.”

Becky picked up her wine glass and took a sip, “I feel honored that you think that I could be worth your time and effort. I hope I don’t disappoint you too much.”

“So far, you’re doing okay.”

“Ha, just okay, aye. I can work with that…” Becky shifted in her chair, foot brushing against Sasha’s briefly, “Forgive me if this is an odd thing to ask but it’s been on my mind since I’ve asked ya on this date; but why did ya accept it?”

Sasha swirled her wine around in her glass, contemplating her answer, “Because I wasn’t sure…”

“I’m not sure if I follow...?”

Sasha nodded, understanding Becky’s unasked question and obvious confusion, “I usually write off people because I can tell what they want from me and nothing else and I can tell when they aren’t worth my time and energy so I always turn everyone away.”

“Except me.”

“I wasn’t sure about you and that’s never happened before and I had to find out. And so far? I made the right decision.”

Becky preened a little, grinning widely, “And here I am, just askin’ a beautiful girl like you out ‘cause I like you.”

“I mean I guess I can say me too.” Sasha shrugged nonchalantly, playfully rolling her eyes, “So, does your family live nearby? You seem to know this area very well?”

“Eh, not exactly on speaking terms with my mum. She’s still havin’ a bit of an issue when it comes to my choice of career.”

“Aww, I’m sorry—-my mom was too so I understand your frustration, it’s something parents do all the time, I guess.”

Becky wanted to ask about Sasha’s family, but she knew the story so she didn’t. She did often wonder about Sasha’s recount of it all, but that wasn’t first date material. 

“Do you miss it? Being here, in Ireland?”

Becky thought about the question while their waiter set their food out in front of them and waited until he left to answer, “I do sometimes. I miss my culture and the scenery. I was really homesick the first time I went to America to join NXT and the WWE. I had a difficult time adjusting for a good while.”

“What helped?”

“Having friends. No, seriously stop lookin’ at me like that,” Becky chuckled, “Havin’ friends helped me with the transition and I wasn’t depressed and ready to quit and go back home anymore.”

Sasha stopped and looked back at Becky, something sticking out at her, “You were depressed?”

Becky nodded, still cutting up her meat and unaware of Sasha looking at her, “Oh yeah, yeah. Being on the road for 365 days, no one to talk to, thousands of miles from my home country knowing that my mum disapproved of everything? Makes ya feel a little bit sad.”

“Do you know a lot of depressed people?”

Becky looked up then, but Sasha was focused back on her plate, but Becky wished she could see Sasha’s eyes, because there was something in her tone that warranted a little attention, “Besides myself, no, why?”

Sasha just smiled and shook her head, “No reason, I was just asking. Anyway, on the two days that we do get off, what do you do? I know I sleep or play video games all day.”

Becky snorted, “I’ve seen how into those games you can get, I’m surprised you can even remember what day it is sometimes!”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Sasha pointed her fork at Becky, “Video games are good for the soul, cleanses out all the stress, gets that last bit of energy out when you can’t sleep, and they’re fun!”

Becky just laughed shaking her head, “Also bad for your eyes, your back and generally not the best stimulation for your mind.”

“And yet you bought one for yourself not too long ago.”

“I just wanted to see what the hype was all about but that shit is hard!” Becky defended, laughing when Sasha rolled her eyes dramatically. “You never said that playing video games was one of your hidden talents, wiping my arse all over the screen.”

Sasha couldn’t help the smile that wouldn’t leave, “You’ll get better I promise, Bayley would’ve been a better teacher I keep telling you.”

“Yeah,” Becky shrugged, saying softly, “But I like spendin’ time with you, so I put up with the abuse.”

Sasha looked up again and met Becky’s stare, “I really like spending time with you too, Becks.”

And so on it went for the rest of the evening, the two just going back and forth, trading random stories and getting to know each other while Monday Night Raw carried on without them, and even after the show…

Becky and Sasha were sharing dessert and talking away, enjoying each other’s company. And while Stephanie knew where Sasha was and that she was safe, Bayley and Charlotte had no idea where Becky could be.

And it wasn’t like Becky was answering her phone at all. She was too entertained by the woman in front of her. Sasha had a passion beneath that rough exterior, Becky knew already but she didn’t know it burned so hot. And man was she was ready to get burned.

* * *

They didn’t make their way back to their hotel until it was nearly 1 in the morning. Neither of them wanted their date to end, for both of them...it was the most that they’ve connected with another human being, and not have gotten bored with them. 

They had so much in common and much more  _ not  _ in common. Becky walked Sasha to her door as per usual but Sasha didn’t immediately open it and go in, instead she pulled Becky in for a hug, arms wrapped around her waist beneath her suit jacket and Becky immediately returned the hug.

More than ecstatic that not only was able to have physical contact with Sasha but that Sasha was the one to establish it.

“Thank you for tonight, Becky. I had a great time.”

“Our next date will be even better.” Becky promised, sounding confident but there was a little bit of fear that Sasha wouldn’t want to go on a second date with her but The Boss was full of surprises tonight.

“It will be because I’m planning the next one, when we get down to Texas. There’s a state fair, and I would love to go...if you’re into that sort of stuff?”

“I’m into whatever you’re into,” Becky confirmed, knowing that Sasha knew it to be true—Becky purchased a two hundred dollar portable game console just to spend time with her, after all. “This isn’t gonna be the last time I get to see you before we go Texas will it?”

Sasha shook her head, “No.”

“But probably the last time I get to hold and touch you like this for a while,” Becky murmured, hands resting on Sasha’s bare lower back. “If I kissed you...would you be upset?”

_ Would she? No.  _ “I think that I would be upset if you didn’t.”

Becky slowly moved one hand up to Sasha’s face, cupping her jaw and tilting her head upwards as she leaned down and capture those pretty pink lips she’s been craving all night. Confirming that they were indeed as soft as they looked. 

Softer even. 

Becky pulled Sasha closer when Sasha parted her lips, allowing Becky to deepen their first kiss. Their first of many. 

When they finally pulled away, Becky was a little red in the face as was Sasha and the two broke apart slowly while Sasha pulled out her room card. “Goodnight Becky. Text me when you get to your room safely?” Sasha smirked and Becky scoffed, rolling her eyes. 

“‘Cause I can’t make it two floors down on my own then, hm?” Becky leaned forward and stole another kiss truly unable to help herself, “I will, goodnight.” 

Sasha watched Becky until she stepped into the elevator before going into her own room, the entire time she was smiling like a lunatic.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice to see a little fluff and growth before more drama. 
> 
> -Sith


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, drama, action...and The Boss...is back.

* * *

It was early the next morning that Stephanie found herself doing her usual early morning routine, including setting Sasha’s medicine aside on her nightstand. She was well aware that Sasha could do it herself—and has disciplined herself to keep up with her medication but Stephanie did it anyway because she liked routine. 

Compared to her hectic work schedule, having _ some _sort of routine in her private life was needed and cherished. 

Stephanie was somewhat asleep when Sasha came back to the hotel room last night. And alone. Thank god, because Stephanie wasn’t sure if she was actually ready to hear _ that _ yet. If _ ever. _

When Stephanie finally sat down at the desk that came with the hotel suite, she opened her laptop and set her coffee mug on the coaster next to it. Today seemed to be a rainy day in Dublin, not that she truly minded—she didn’t have anywhere pressing to be anyway. Today was one of the few off days she rarely got to enjoy but here she was, awake at six in the morning and checking her email. 

Most of them didn’t pertain to anything important just flight details and minor last minute schedule changes, new injury reports and updates on the old ones. Stephanie spotted one particular email she’d been expecting for a few days now and inhaled deeply, and opened it. 

It was an email from the HR department, more specifically it was from Kim. 

Kim created a timeline based off what Stephanie told them from Sasha’s side of things and tracked down six names that were directly related to the incident, seven if Charlotte Flair was added to that list. Which she was in Stephanie’s records. 

Stephanie closed the email and picked up her coffee. Her mind scheming and from a legal standpoint she could just fire all of them, _ but _if Sasha wanted that she would’ve come forward with this a lot sooner than she did. And firing these women could backfire. 

Stephanie stared at the ajar door across the suite. She had to take a pause...because as angry as she was. Sasha has to be on board with this as well. Otherwise, Stephane knew she’d be hurting Sasha in the long run. 

“Fuck,” Stephanie breathed, sipping more of her coffee, _ this is going to take a while. _

* * *

_ Meanwhile… _

Becky was laying in her own hotel room, laying in a burrito in the middle of her bed with a giant grin on her face, not caring that her phones brightness was literally burning her eyeballs out of her sockets, despite turning it as low as possible. 

Becky was still high from her date with Sasha last night, still unable to believe that it actually happened and that Sasha let her steal a couple of kisses. Becky swore that those kisses were like magic because she didn’t even remember walking to her room. She was floating on cloud nine. 

Bayley and Charlotte weren’t in the room when she came back thankfully, Becky didn’t wanna have to explain her whereabouts or worse _ lie. _She wasn’t ashamed but she also wanted to have what she and Sasha were doing all to herself for as long as she could. 

Thought apparently overnight it decided to rain and that put a damper on Becky’s plans to show Sasha around a little more. She also wanted to take Sasha to Limerick. It was only a three hour drive and she was willing to rent a car but she wasn’t sure if Sasha minded being out in the rain.

Becky suggested that they could do something close by and indoors and she’d just closed her eyes when her phone vibrated again. It was from Sasha, of course. _ No, we can go to Limerick. What time? _

Becky checked the time, it would be close to eight or nine by the time they left, _ are you sure? It’ll be super late by the time we come back to Dublin? _

_We have three days left here, I’m positive._ _We can always get a room._

Becky’s thoughts automatically went to the gutter and her face grew red, but she knew that Sasha didn’t mean it that way. But it was Sasha. So did she?

Becky quickly typed a response, _ k give me a few minutes to set it up. _

Suddenly Becky’s door opened and she damn near dropped her phone on her face. Charlotte walked in with two cups of piping hot tea and Becky quickly locked her phone as she sat up. 

“Mornin’ Charlie, thanks.”

Charlotte nodded, sitting on the edge of Becky’s bed, “Figured you could use a wake me up.”

Becky hummed into her cup, unwilling to comment on that and give Charlotte an opening to interrogate her to death. Thankfully Charlotte didn’t really seem inclined to push about Becky’s whereabouts the night before. 

“So, Bayley and I are gonna go be tourists. Figured you would like to be our tour guide? The weather is crappy but it’s _ supposed _ to clear up later. You in?”

Becky licked her lips and had that familiar contemplative look on her face for a split second, “Nah, I think I’ll just sit this one out.”

Charlotte raised an eyebrow, “Really? Why?”

Becky shrugged, feeling her phone buzzing on the bed next to her and quite loudly, “I just wanna spend some time on my own, y’know? It’s not everyday we get to come to Ireland—”

“Exactly, so just say yes so we can call Sasha and ask her to come along too.”

Becky gave Charlotte a curious look, “You actually want her to come with?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Charlotte looked uncomfortable as she looked down into her dark tea, “So does that mean that you’re in?”

“Uh, Nope. Sorry Charlie but The Man is booked.”

“I feel like you’re hiding something.”

Becky chugged the rest of her tea and set the mug aside on her nightstand, “No one questions you when you run off for some me time, lemme have my time.”

“Fine, maybe Sasha will be game to get lost in Ireland with us.” 

Before Becky could actually say anything Charlotte was already off of her bed and leaving her room, and Becky quickly picked up her phone to give Sasha a heads up. Becky pushed aside her covers and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. While the water was warming up she quickly went to the internet and rented a decent sedan. 

It wasn’t too far of a walk from the hotel, at least. Becky sent Sasha another text. _ Pack light just in case. _

The response was immediate. _ K. _

Becky set her phone down and sighed. She didn’t realize that she was smiling until she turned around looked in the mirror. 

* * *

Becky zipped up her black carry on duffel bag. It was usually the only bag she carried on the road but with WWE doing the international tour, she had to pack another suitcase with her. 

Becky dragged the strap over her shoulder and walked out of the room, dressed warmly topped off with a beanie on her head. 

Charlotte and Bayley looked up and did a double table, not necessarily at the fact that Becky looked like she was about to go on an adventure at eight in the morning, but the duffel bag hanging on her shoulder. 

“Dude, where the heck are you going!”

“Limerick for a day or two. Gonna visit my roots y’know, catch up. I’ll be back here before either of ya know it, probably be meeting’ at the airport though.”

“We could’ve totally went with,” Bayley pouted, making Becky feel bad for not being straight with them but she had her reasons, plus she wasn’t sure why—but she was reluctant to tell Charlotte at all. Given what she saw during their game night at the bowling alley. Becky was still a little prickly about that even though she had no right to be. 

“Yeah, uh, sorry Bayls, maybe next time.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Bayley sighed dramatically and nudged Charlotte, “Guess it’s just you and me, Queenie.”

“Oh,” Becky blinked owlishly, “Sasha ain’t goin’ with?”

Charlotte blinked though Becky could’ve swore that her eyes narrowed a smidge, “Nope. Apparently she got herself a private tour guide and decided to run off on her own. I guess bunking with McMahon has its perks.”

“Huh.” Becky rocked back on her heels, towards the door, “or maybe she met some of the leprechauns here, they’re ‘bout the same height give or take. They’re friendly enough. Became fast friends probably.”

Bayley snorted, “Don’t let her hear you say that she'd Lynch you. Ha! Get it?” 

Becky couldn’t even have a moment to be proud of Bayley’s corny ass pun because Charlotte was challenging her to a stare off and Becky refused to give Charlotte an inch over her. 

“From my understanding leprechauns are sneaky little trolls and can’t be trusted.”

Becky grinned cheekily, “Only because they’re protecting what’s theirs.”

“Protecting from _ what _exactly?”

“Wolves in sheep’s clothing. Or thieves. They usually go hand and hand.”

Bayley sighed, exasperated, “Guys c’mon! This is our vacation!”

Becky laughed, breaking the tension in the room that thickened considerably, and checked her Apple Watch that had a message waiting for her from Sasha. “Bayley’s right, I’ll see you guys in a day or two!”

By the time the door closed behind Becky, Charlotte was already in the bathroom with her phone in hand. She quickly found Sasha’s name and pressed call, but it went straight to voicemail. Charlotte growled and quickly sent the younger woman a text. 

_ We need to talk. _ Charlotte didn’t get a response right away. She didn’t expect one but she would’ve liked one so she sent another one. _ Did you say anything to anyone?? _

This time the response was immediate and it made Charlotte’s blood run cold. _ :) _

And that ice cold feeling turned hot. Charlotte was clenching her teeth so hard they were hurting. 

Apparently her apology didn’t go as far as she had hoped. Charlotte contemplated on her next move and quickly found another name in her phone, one she hasn’t thought twice about since that night, and hit dial. 

* * *

Becky met Sasha downstairs in the lobby, pleasantly surprised to see that Sasha was dressed similarly to her in a pair of jeans, a parka and some vans. It was such a simple outfit and Sasha effortlessly made it look flawless. Becky couldn’t figure out how she does it really. 

Sasha’s own carry on bag with a simple backpack, a little bigger than a normal one and it was worn but dependable. 

“Ready to go, love?”

“Yep. Where to first?” 

“Gotta go get the rental first. Just a couple of blocks from here and then we’re on the road for three hours to Limerick.”

“Three hours! Damn, at least I packed some snacks. You okay with no sugar gummy bears?”

Becky made a face, holding open the door for Sasha, “What the hell kinda candy are you eating with no sugar?”

“The kind that doesn’t get you fat. Duh,” Sasha rolled her eyes, “Some of us enjoy flying around the ring, remember?”

“And getting caught right into a suplex.”

“That was one time, Becky, I didn’t think Nattie would get up that damn fast. Anyway, what’s there to do in Limerick?”

Becky smiled down at Sasha, wrapping an arm around her shoulders, “Besides hang out with me? Trust me, love, there’s plenty to do. I know all the secrets spots.”

“Secret spots hm? Should I be worried?”

“Nah, well, not _ yet.” _

They picked up the rental without trouble, Becky pointing out a few things here and there—mostly memories of her time in Dublin when she was younger and before she joined the WWE. Sasha felt as if she were getting to know Becky behind the camera’s. Well she was sure of that before but this was a little deeper...more personal because some of the facts that Becky was sharing weren’t exactly ...the happiest. 

She didn’t necessarily give away the whole story but Sasha could read people easily. Their body language said more than words ever could. She’d ask later but not today. 

And it didn’t take Sasha long to realize that Becky had a heavy foot. The radio was off but the silence in the car was comfortable with the heater going. Their bags were in the backseats, and Sasha had her shoes off with her feet up on the dashboard. 

“Huh.”

Becky looked over at Sasha curiously, “Hm?”

“There’s a lot of sheep. And lots of greenery.”

“Mhm, lots of rain too.”

Sasha bit back a smile, “Lots of sass from my tour guide.”

“I aim to please.”

“So wanna tell me why I lied to Bayley about my plans for the next three days?”

Becky fiddled with her ear before rubbing the back of her neck nervously, “Uh, well yeah that was a bit of my fault actually. Charlotte asked me first to come along with ‘em but I kinda dodged it.”

“Meaning you lied first, and you needed me to back you up but I don’t understand _ why _.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m gettin’ to it! _ Anyway _...I don’t want them to know that we’re together.”

Sasha was quiet for a while, and Becky knew she fucked up when she saw Sasha take her feet off of the dashboard. 

“Are you ashamed of our date last night?”

_ “No!” _ Becky shook her head, slowing down so that she could look at Sasha and the look Sasha was giving her had Becky pulling over to the side of the road. “Sasha no, that’s not it at all! That’s not what I meant. I don’t...I...fuck, I can’t even talk. Okay, this is gonna sound selfish and stupid and I don’t know, possessive, but I just want ya all to myself, Boss. I want this!” Becky gesture between them a little frantically, “To blossom on its own without anyone else interfering. That’s all, I’m sorry if it came out wrong. I just wanna be selfish with you.”

Sasha bit her bottom lip, then reached over the console and cupped Becky’s jaw and kissed her reddened cheek, “I wanna be selfish with you too.”

Becky breathed a sigh of relief, “You’re not mad?”

“I was about to be.” Sasha admitted, chuckling. She let Becky go and put her feet back up on the dashboard. 

Becky stared at Sasha for a few more beats, smiling and shaking her head. This version of Sasha was just full of surprises. Becky wanted to kiss her but she figured it could wait until later tonight, and got them back on the road and high tailing it Limerick. 

* * *

_ Two days later… _

The WWE roster were back at the airport for London the following week. Waiting on another delayed flight and for all the superstars, it felt like deja vu. And it honestly frustrated Stephanie that the airlines that the WWE booked for the European tour couldn’t get their shit together. 

Stephanie wanted to prompt service that they were promised and she had no problems taking it up with the higher ups and explicitly letting them know just how unhappy she was with their service. 

Of course, there was anger behind her obvious frustrations—and Stephanie was watching the source of her ire from the coffee shop line she was currently standing in. 

Charlotte Flair was a snake in the water it seemed. And Stephanie knew that she couldn’t cut off the head of that particular snake just yet. There was too much at stake for something like this to be handled so carelessly, especially given who Charlotte’s father was. 

Stephanie noted that Sasha was opening up a bit more to the horsewomen, she was still actively putting distance between herself and Charlotte. And it seemed as if Bayley and Becky kept the two women well apart if they could help it. 

And Stephanie was insanely curious to know if they were aware of what their blonde friend got up to when no one was fucking looking. Stephanie would like to believe that they did, but given what Sasha has been telling her. Stephanie knew better, or at least she hoped that she did. For Sasha’s sake since she was dating one of them now.

Of all people, The Boss _ had _to date The Man.

“Ma’am? Ma’am?”

Stephanie snapped out of thoughts and realized that the barista was _ finally _ready to take her order. Stephanie wasn’t even thirsty anymore but she’d be damned if she stood for fifteen minutes in high heels just to say nevermind and look like an asshole. 

Stephanie placed her order curtly, probably far more sharply than necessary...so she left the girl a ten dollar tip in the jar to soothe any hurt feelings. 

Not that Stephanie really cared, because she had a new mission. A new objective that presented itself. Becky was going to the restroom. _ Alone. _

Stephanie checked on Sasha and saw that Bayley was still with Sasha and Stephanie met Charlotte’s gaze briefly. Charlotte smiled at her boss, but Stephanie simply ignored it and waited for Becky to fully enter the restroom before following. Completely unconcerned about her coffee order. 

Across the terminal, however, Charlotte never took her eyes off of Stephanie until the older woman disappeared into the restroom that Becky literally just walked into, and Charlotte couldn’t ignore the slight spike of panic she felt in the pit of her stomach. 

Charlotte turned to Bayley and Sasha, but she was leaning back a little bit, and tapped Sasha on the shoulder.

Sasha subconsciously moved away from Charlotte’s tapping fingers and hissed at the woman, “What?”

“Out of curiosity, just how close are you and McMahon?”

Sasha’s frown deepened and she scoffed, going back to scrolling on Twitter, “None of your damn business, Flair.”

Charlotte nodded, “I was just curious to know if the rumors were true.”

“Are the rumors true about you using your daddy’s last name to get to the top?”

_ “No.” _

“Well, then. There’s your answer, _ princess.” _

Bayley looked between the two women, knowing that she should step in but she wasn’t exactly sure how because there was something off between the two of them now. Charlotte and Sasha never got along after their time on NXT and them arguing and trading insults like this was normal. 

But Bayley felt as if she were missing something completely. 

Thankfully Charlotte didn’t press the issue, instead she stood up and announced that she had to use the restroom and walked off without another word. 

When Charlotte reached the restroom the door opened and she nearly ran into Becky.

“Oh shit,” Becky startled, taking a step back, then frowned when she saw who she nearly ran over, “Charlie, what’s up?”

Charlotte immediately picked up on Becky’s forced politeness and she hated it, “Nothing, everything okay?”

“I guess, why wouldn’t it be?”

Charlotte had so many comments but she just shrugged, glancing at the restroom door behind Becky, “You’ve been kind of distant and weird lately, we good?”

“Yeah, I’ve just been...a little distracted. Focusing on myself and all, y’know?”

Becky’s eyes shifted slightly, _ oh _so slightly but since Charlotte was standing so close to her she saw the look immediately and knew who Becky was looking at without having to turn around to check for herself. 

“Yeah…” Charlotte trailed off, letting Becky brush past her numbly because her mind was racing. _ Did Becky know? Did Stephanie? _ Charlotte turned slightly and Sasha looked away a split second too late and Charlotte knew then. _ That little purple haired bitch! _

Charlotte’s eyes cut back to the restroom door that just opened and she saw Stephanie walking out, looking prim and proper. The CBO stopped when she spotted Charlotte standing there and raised an eyebrow. 

“Ms. Flair, may I help you?”

“Just using the restroom. Excuse me.”

Stephanie nodded and stepped aside to let Charlotte enter and called her name at the last second, “I’d watch your step...the floor is slippery.” 

Deep down inside, Charlotte knew Stephanie wasn’t just talking about the restroom floor. Charlotte pulled out her phone to send out a text. _ We have a serious problem. _

* * *

_ Manchester, UK… _

Sasha was booked for the second to last match before the main event and she was defending her title against Asuka of all people. Sasha knew the woman was good, but she was also a dirty player just like her so she’d have to outsmart her when it came to cheating on her way through this one. 

Becky and Charlotte were going against Fire and Desire during mid-card matches. Part of her hoped they lost because it was Charlotte but the other part of her was rooting for them to win because it was Becky. 

And for once, Sasha wasn’t backstage hanging around Stephanie’s office. Sasha didn’t even bother to find an empty corridor to find to play her PS Vita in peace. She was in the women’s locker room, in one of them—they had a full roster tonight so the men and women had two or three locker rooms to share. 

Sasha tugged on her knee pads to make sure that they were snug enough, and her lucky socks were ready to work their magic tonight. 

It’s been a month since Sasha was booked to defend her title, and even longer since she’s had to defend it on a regular show and not on a PPV. 

Being the Undisputed WWE Women’s Universal champion meant Sasha could be on either brand of Smackdown or Raw, and she would have made appearances on NXT because the loved talking shit on Twitter about her but for reasons. Sasha looked past NXT and their nonsense. 

“Well, if it isn’t the loudest mouth in the business.”

Sasha didn’t flinch, she didn’t make a sound, she continued to lace up her shoes. 

Sasha wanted to be surprised and curious about Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville conveniently showing up when she was alone in the locker room...but she wasn’t. She truly wasn’t. 

“How you been, Champ?” Sonya asked, smiling so insincerely Sasha wondered if she was actually supposed to fall for that. “Been carrying around that gold for...I don’t know, almost a year now.”

“It will be year if little miss boss lady can hold onto it for two more months. But that’s not why we’re here.”

Sasha smirked, she figured, but she wasn’t going to say anything...she was too busy casing the locker room for weapons because she knew that this was going to turn into a brawl. The only two solid weapons within her reach was the steel chair she was sitting on and her heavy title belt on the floor next to her things. 

Sonya stepped a little closer, “We’re here because a little birdie told us that you’ve been running your mouth lately.”

Sasha could guess who that little birdie was, and she slowly adjusted the position of her feet, ready if she needed to be. 

“Is this what this is? A shake down?” Sasha reached down for her belt as she rose from the chair, smart enough to put distance between them. “I’m not the same person I was back on NXT, in fact I’m better.”

“One thing hasn’t changed,” Mandy sneered, flipping her blonde hair as Sonya was gearing up for a fight, “You’re still all alone.”

Sonya moved then, she was lightning fast but Sasha saw it coming. Sasha threw her title belt as hard as she could and caught Sonya right in the face. 

Mandy’s saw and heard the impact and watched her best friends momentum get stopped. Mandy saw blood but she didn’t have time to be worried about Sonya because she had a very pissed off champion drop kicking her right in the face. 

“Son of a bitch!” Sonya yelled, getting to her knees and holding her gushing nose, “My nose! She broke my nose!”

Mandy was yelling and trying to defend her face as best as she could from Sasha’s heavy left and rights. Sonya saw her friend in trouble and launched herself off of her knees and grabbed Sasha’s midsection to haul the smaller woman off of Mandy. 

Sasha knew that two against one in an uncontrolled environment was risky and dangerous but she wasn’t going to through this shit a second time laying down. She twisted around in Sonya’s arms, enough to elbow the woman in her face—more specifically on her broken nose. 

Sonya let Sasha go and they both went tumbling to the floor. Sasha scrambled to her feet and grabbed as much of Sonya as she could and used all of her might to haul the former MMA fighter into the TV stand.

Taking her out of the fight for good.

“Aaahhhhhh!”

Sasha turned around and caught a mean kick to the jaw and she would’ve went down had Mandy not grabbed her and tried to set her up for a powerbomb. Sasha bit Mandy forcing the blonde to let her go and at the expense of her own body, she hit her finisher.

“Night night bitch!”

Mandy yelled out but she was too sluggish to stop Sasha from rolling her into the Bank Statement! And Sasha didn’t give a damn about the tears she felt on her hands as she torqued the hell out of Mandy. She didn’t give a damn about Mandy screaming for her to stop, _ begging _ for her to stop. Sasha gave a damn about none of it until _ she _was ready to stop.

And by the time she did, Mandy was half conscious and red in the face. Sasha was trembling when she got back to her feet, wiping the blood from her bottom lip with the back of her hand. 

She looked down at her midsection and saw that she had bloody handprints on her but it wasn’t hers. Sasha picked up her title and put it around her waist slowly. 

Sonya Deville was knocked out cold but Mandy still had some sense left in her. Sasha knelt next to her and grabbed a handful of mandy’s hair and picked her head up.

“Listen up, because I’m only gonna say this _ once _...I’m not the same little girl from NXT. I grew up,” Sasha sneered, “So when you scrape your pathetic self up off of the floor...tell whoever sent you that I have plenty more ass whoopings to give out. The Boss is here to stay.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the feedback and kudos, really appreciate it:)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the drama in this chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing WWE.

* * *

Stephanie paced the length of the trainers room, unable to quite grasp what Sasha was telling her, but one of the medics was busy fixing her busted lip and the small cut on her forehead. 

“Okay. Run this by me again, Sasha.”

Sasha rolled her eyes, getting fed up and pushed aside the medic so she could glare at Stephanie, “I  _ told _ you. I was attacked! But I handled it!”

“Yeah! I got that, but I don’t have the who, what, when and why!” Stephanie snapped back, she hadn’t seen hurricane Sasha in quite a while but she still knew how to handle it, “And need I remind you, Ms. Banks, to watch your tone with me.”

Sasha scoffed, and grabbed her belt as she slid off of the table, “You know what, Stephanie...I shouldn’t have told you shit. Then none of this would’ve happened!”

“Clear the room.” Stephanie said icily, maintaining eye contact with Sasha and they both stood as still as statues until the last tech closed the door soundly behind them. “Is that what the attack was about? How do you know?”

“My face!” Sasha yelled, “That's how I know! I knocked all of them off the ladder, I thought I was done with this! And the moment I say  _ anything  _ to you! I get jumped!”

“Sasha. Lower your voice, right now.” Sasha huffed heavily but thankfully, and surprisingly, she was quiet long enough for Stephanie to get a few words in, “I have a list of names of who did you dirty back on NXT.”

“I don’t care. I buried that anger a long time ago. I beat them, that’s all that matters.”

“You beat them when they didn’t know that you remembered what they’ve done to you. Don’t you want to beat them now that they know you know?”

Sasha gave Stephanie a suspicious look, “If you have names, why don’t you just fire them?”

“Because that would be way too easy for this group. Just like you changed from your days on NXT, so have they. More than three women on this list hate each other. Expose them, beat them and show them.”

“Show them what?”

“Show them why you’ve been the champion for so long. And remember Sasha, you aren’t alone this time. Just think about it, Sasha. I don’t need an answer tonight. And I may not like it, but whatever you decide to do, I’m behind you.”

* * *

When Sasha exited the trainers room, she didn’t expect to have company waiting for her outside in the hallway. Becky and Bayley were leaning against the wall, both of them looking worried, but it was Becky who shot forward and pulled Sasha into a brief but meaningful hug. Bayley grabbed Sasha’s face to inspect the damage and hissed when she saw the two stitches on her friends upper lip.

“Who did this?! I swear I’mma slap the heads off every single one of ‘em!”

Sasha pushed Bayley’s hand away and stepped out of Becky’s grasp, looking around but she couldn’t find their royal leader,  _ big surprise there,  _ “Where’s Charlotte?”

Bayley frowned, “You were just busted up, dude, and you’re worried about where Charlotte is?”

“Yeah,” Sasha said distractedly, eyes still roaming around as she began to walk back to the locker room and catering areas with Becky and Bayley behind her, trying to figure out what the hell was going on, “Me and her need to talk, I’ll explain everything once I find her.”

The trio continued on their search for the tall blonde but it came to a screeching halt when they all heard sounds of a backstage brawl going on and a battle yell that they were all familiar with. Becky swore behind her as she and Bayley ran to their friend’s aid. But Sasha was in no hurry to save Charlotte from whatever fate that she had coming to her for a long time now. 

When Sasha came around the corner, she stopped and folded her arms at the scene in front of her. Charlotte’s robe was torn and had been thrown on the floor. There were broken props all over the floor, thrown this way and that way, and Charlotte’s elbow had a cut on it as did the bridge of her nose. Her hair was messy and Charlotte looked pissed as Becky and Bayley helped her to her feet. 

Sasha looked at Lana and Alexa Bliss laid out on the floor, holding their face or midsection in pain. Two people that Sasha  _ really  _ didn’t like. Sasha stepped over Lana and closer to Charlotte. 

Becky and Bayley were trying to ask Charlotte what the hell happened and if she was alright, but it was Sasha’s statement that shut them all up; “It’s not fun when you’re the one getting beat up, is it?”

“Sasha.” Charlotte panted heavily, “This  _ isn’t  _ what I wanted.”

“Yes it is, and this is what you’re getting back for it. You deserved it.”

Becky looked between Sasha and Charlotte having a staredown, frowning before she let go of Charlotte’s arm, “Okay! What the hell is goin’ on with you two? What am I missin’ here?! Because if I don’t start gettiin’ answers, heads are gettin’ slapped off!”

Sasha cut her eyes to Becky, eyebrow raised as if to say  _ are you sure about that? _

Becky licked her lips, backtracking, “Within reason.”

Bayley and Charlotte shared a look, and Bayley scoffed, shaking her head, “I think we all need to talk before anything else happens. We need to be on the same page.”

“Yeah. But now isn’t the time.” Sasha said softly but she was angry. Angry at Charlotte, angry at all the shit she's been forced to endure. 

“No,” Bayley quickly grabbed Sasha’s shoulder, stopping her from running, “ _ Now _ is the perfect time because it seems that you and shoehorn Charlotte here got yourselves into some shit that neither of you can get out on your own. And either we all get on the same page  _ now  _ or get picked apart one by one, Sasha.”

Sasha looked back at Becky, and the Irish woman just sighed, and shrugged, “I agree, love.”

Sasha looked at Charlotte, her look turning into a glare as she metaphorically threw the ball in Charlotte’s court. This was the moment of truth, when it all needed to come out about what Charlotte did to Sasha, and  _ why  _ she did it. And why history was starting to repeat itself. 

The Queen hung her head, eyes closed tightly,  _ “Fine.” _

“Good, because I wasn’t asking.” Sasha snapped and turned on her heel, slapping Charlotte with her hair and stormed off leaving them no choice but to follow after her.

* * *

_ An hour and a half later... _

Stephanie’s office was so quiet, a pen could be heard dropping. And the floor had carpet. She’d been minding her own business, plotting behind her computer screen as usual, when Sasha barged into her office. 

And Stephanie was used to Sasha doing that by now, she’s really had no choice but to get used to it—but what Stephanie truly wasn’t expecting was Sasha bringing in strays. Especially one particular woman who has been a thorn in Sasha’s side for a while now, and recently become a thorn for Stephanie as well. 

And if she was taken by surprise by the visitors, she was really stunned into silence to hear a full blown confession come from Charlotte. And it pissed Stephanie off. 

_ She  _ wanted to do it, but Stephanie supposed that it was better this way...even if she selfishly wanted to tear down Charlotte Flair herself. She was glad that Sasha was getting this victory. 

Of all the people, it was  _ Bayley _ that flew out of her seat and attacked Charlotte, knocking the woman out of her chair and onto the floor. “How could you be so evil?!” Bayley yelled, raining down punches on an already hurt Charlotte, not caring if she was hitting Charlotte’s head or her arms that she had brought up to defend herself. “You bitch! You bitch you could’ve killed her!”

“Oi!” Becky grunted as she hauled a very pissed off Bayley up off of Charlotte. Becky was just as angry if not for more deeper and personal reasons, but now wasn’t the time. “C’mon, Bayley!”

“Asshole!” Bayley yelled, pushing away from Becky, and taking her hair down from her side ponytail, “How can you not be angry at what she did?!”

“I am!” Becky argued, “But killing Flair won’t take it all back, lass! Sasha’s done enough of that already! Besides this is gettin’ bigger than just one of us! It’s a matter of time before they come lookin’ to pick us all off one by one!”

Bayley laughed but it was far from amused, “I know that and I’ll have Sasha’s back to the end, but you’re an even bigger asshole than  _ her _ ,” Bayley spat, glaring in Charlotte’s direction, “If you think I’m gonna watch her back too.”

Sasha leaned back against the front of Stephanie’s desk, arms crossed over her chest as both women quietly watched the scene unfold in front of them. Becky and Bayley going back and forth on one side of the office...and Charlotte curled up on the floor on the opposite side. 

_ This was The Four Horsewomen? The ring leaders of the women’s division? What a joke… _ Sasha scoffed, shaking her head. She had a match later tonight to defend her title and she wasn’t even ready for it. 

“Did you know about it?!”

Stephanie hardly blinked at Bayley’s wraith, “I was aware of the issue, yes.”

“And you didn’t do jack shit about it? Unbeli—”

“That’s enough.” 

Bayley stopped mid sentence, looking at Sasha wide eyed, “Dude—”

“Stephanie didn’t know then, only just recently when I told her,” Sasha interrupted Bayley again, eyes downcast to the floor, “I’ve mostly swept water under the bridge...I’ve gotten my own version of payback. I outclassed every single one of them in and out of the ring and ruined their momentum for life.”

“How do they even know that you remembered and blew the whistle?” Becky asked, feeling a headache coming along and all she wanted to do was hug Sasha and kiss away all of her worries—but that was a particular secret they managed to avoid spilling tonight.

“I told Charlotte that I knew…and she apologized for it, but I guess that was a lie or a ploy to get me to keep my mouth shut. I don’t know how she knew I told Stephanie but...I guess this is where we are.”

Charlotte groaned, still on the floor, rolled over onto her back, “Wasn’t that hard to put together...but Sasha? I really did mean it when I said that I was sorry for what I did to you. For all of it. Then and  _ now.  _ I got scared, both times...and I’m so sorry.”

“Prove it.”

Everyone turned to look at Stephanie, well except for Charlotte, she was still seeing stars after Bayley’s surprise attack. Stephanie slowly rose from her chair but remained behind her desk, “Prove that you’re sorry. I will  _ not _ have a war on my show. So we are going to settle this once and for all.”

Charlotte pushed herself up onto an elbow, “Okay…”

“You’ve created a mess, Ms. Flair and it’s yours alone to clean up. Sasha has carried this burden longer than necessary—”

“It shouldn’t even have happened.” Becky growled, fist clenched at her sides but she forced herself not to move. Because if she did, she wasn’t sure if she’d slap Charlotte’s head off of her shoulders or comfort Sasha as more than a friend. Neither action would help the situation. 

Stephanie ignored The Man, keeping her gaze locked on Charlotte, “I have the list of women that you helped commit a crime. And while my first instinct was to fire and sue each and every one of you on Sasha’s behalf. But I have something better suited for you, and it’s more than you deserve quite frankly.”

Stephanie paused making sure that everyone in the room was listening to her, “You have two choices and you must decide before you leave this office. Choice number one...you quit after you state a very public apology to Sasha, and don’t worry...you won’t have to say why. I’ll do it for you officially.”

“And the second option?” Charlotte’s voice was hoarse and she swallowed thickly. 

The corner of Stephanie’s mouth quirked, and Bayley mumbled something under her breath, “You get to keep your job, and what you’ve done under wraps but whatever brand Sasha is on? You are not. If you become the Raw women’s champion again and Sasha gets drafted to Raw? Guess what. That title is vacant and you’re going to Smackdown. A restraining order will be in effect until your termination with the company.”

“What do I have to do?” Charlotte asked, seething. 

“You’ve proven time and time again that saving your own ass is most important so I understand that this challenge will be easy for you. Every woman on this list, you will have to beat in an eight match tower tournament. You will fight the demons you’ve created for this young woman, or risk everything. For every woman you beat, they will be fired. But if you lose...well, option one is the consequence. Oh and I will be telling them all that they’re fighting to keep their jobs.”

Charlotte choked on air, licking away the blood from her bottom lip that stung sharply, “Back to back!? That’s...wrestling suicide! And what’s stopping them from talking when they get fired?”

”Gag orders.” Stephanie shrugged as if it were obvious.

“It’s only eight matches, Charlotte. What’s the matter, those great Flair genes not up to the task?” Sasha responded coolly, not giving in to Charlotte’s pleading look to call off Stephanie. 

“When?”

“When Sonya and Mandy are medically cleared. By the time we reach Texas, or Atlanta. Two or three weeks. So?”

Charlotte refused to look at Becky and Bayley as she got to her feet, she only had eyes for Sasha and she moved around the furniture to get to her. And the closer she got to the shorter woman, everyone in the room tensed, and Becky was inching closer—not trusting Charlotte at all. 

And Becky nearly charged at Charlotte when she reached up and cupped Sasha’s cheek, it was too intimate for Becky to bear and she didn’t want anyone touching what was hers,  _ especially  _ Charlotte Flair. But Bayley’s firm hand on her shoulder and Stephanie subtly raising one finger, stopped her assault before it could happen. 

This was the end of the closure that Sasha would need to heal and truly move on from everything, and Stephanie was determined to see Sasha through it to the end. 

“This isn’t what I wanted.” Charlotte admitted quietly, eyebrows furrowed, her bottom lip still bleeding, “I didn’t want us on opposite sides of the fence. I wanted...a lot from you, Sasha. But I guess I fucked that up, didn’t I?”

Sasha reached up...and pushed Charlotte’s hand off of her face, “We would’ve never lasted. I was built for The Man, not a Queen.”

Becky’s breath hitched, not even caring that Sasha may have just outed them, just hearing Sasha say that was enough to send the butterflies in her stomach fluttering. 

Charlotte laughed ruefully, shaking her head, and stepped back, then looked at Stephanie—hate and anger bubbling in her eyes but it barely phased the McMahon, “I’m not quitting.”

“Selfish to the end.” Stephanie commented with a smirk, “See you in two weeks, Flair.”

* * *

Bayley and Becky sat in the women’s locker room, still reeling from everything that went down tonight with Sasha and Charlotte getting jumped and finally getting to the bottom of the beef between Sasha and Charlotte. 

Now they were both sitting side by side, watching Sasha walk down to the ring to defend her title against Asuka with Stephanie ever loyal by her side. 

And even with the drama swirling around them, Becky still felt so lucky that the woman currently on their TV screen was hers. Becky had no plans of letting Sasha go, and she told Stephanie as much when the older woman ambushed her in the airport restroom. 

“You guys are cute together. Even when you think you’re hiding it.”

Becky didn’t even look at Bayley but she couldn’t keep the sly smile from forming, “You knew then, did ya?”

“Figured it out when you went to Limerick.”

“Did Flair know?”

Bayley shrugged, and left it at that and Becky didn’t see a need to push for an answer. She didn’t care. If she didn’t know then, Sasha damn sure let her know tonight. 

“You upset?”

“Nah.” Bayley sighed, moving her hair aside, “I’m happy for you guys...both of you deserve to be happy. Besides, Sasha is hot...so if you didn’t do it, I would have.”

Becky threw her head back and laughed, and Bayley just grinned.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments 😎
> 
> -Sith


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all Becky and Sasha 😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything WWE .

* * *

_ Houston, Texas… _

“There ya go Sasha!” Becky yelled over the cheers and screams around them from the people attending the Texas state fair. Becky stood behind Sasha, excitedly cheering her on as Sasha competed against a few kids at a game of ring tossing with bottlenecks. Sasha’s ultimate goal was a giant banana with a cowboy hate that she somehow spotted through the crowd. 

Becky wasn’t sure how Sasha spotted it given her height, but she didn’t question it. Sasha had shot off the moment she saw it, and with her size it was easy enough for Sasha to duck in and out of the crowd. But for Becky? Not so much, though thankfully Sasha’s blue hair and the white beanie she was wearing made it easy for her to track.

Becky and Sasha were still being subtle about their dating, even though it wasn’t too much of a secret in their inner circle anymore. Their broken inner circle. There was a lot of turmoil with the truths that came to light a week ago…

But instead of wallowing in the shadows of Charlotte’s bad decisions, Sasha never looked back. And that same night...Sasha dropped her title to Asuka. 

She kept her head high this time, she didn’t cry...instead Sasha was...Sasha was liberated. Because when she won the title...she did it out of pure spite to prove something...but that era of Sasha was gone. 

Sasha knew that when she was champion again, it wouldn’t be as personal as it once was. 

And while Becky and Bayley were still coming to terms with everything, Sasha’s optimism was a silver lining they were willing to hold onto. But of course Sasha was optimistic...she had a McMahon backing her. 

No one has really heard from Charlotte since that night in Manchester, even her Twitter account was quiet. But if Becky were in her shoes, she’d be studying her opponents hard and training even harder. 

Apart of Becky hoped that Charlotte came out those matches in one piece...so she could dismantle The Queen herself. But that was being selfish and even if Sasha seemed to have moved on, she didn’t want Sasha to have that constant reminder. Different brands be damned...Becky needed Charlotte gone. 

Sasha pouted when she missed the last three ring tosses and sighed heavily, looking back at Becky with a small defeated yet happy smile, “I tried.”

Becky looked at the ugly stuffed banana that caught Sasha’s attention, “Move aside, shorty, lemme show ya how The Man does it.”

Becky slapped three dollars on the counter, and the vendor smirked at her as he picked up the money, “Girlfriend to the rescue, huh? Good luck.”

Becky paid him no mind at all, licking her lips and preparing herself mentally for the game to start as if she were pumping herself up for a match. Sasha watched the whole thing as she stood off to the side with a small grin and her arms crossed. 

Of course, Becky had the right idea but the damn rings just wouldn’t go where she tossed them and before she could drop another three dollars, Sasha was pulling the frustrated Irish woman away from the game stand. 

“Sasha? What are—”

“I wanna ride the Ferris Wheel.”

Becky blinked, confused, “But the banana?”

Sasha looped her arm through Becky’s and shrugged happily, “Thank you for trying, Becks, but obviously we both suck at ring tossing. Besides the Ferris Wheel line is short, so come on.”

Becky let Sasha steer her away from the game stand but she couldn’t help but sneak one last peak at the banana Sasha so badly wanted and she saw the vendor smirk and wink in their direction. Becky snarled under her breath. 

That banana was hers before the end of this date.

When they finally got to the line, Becky realized that Sasha was right—the line was practically nonexistent, which was a big surprise given how crowded it was. But Becky was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth and slide into the ride first when the operator opened the door for them, and then she helped Sasha inside. And she didn’t miss the man’s wandering eyes. 

Becky wrapped a muscular arm around Sasha shoulders, and the operator caught the hint immediately and averted his eyes. Becky might’ve been shorter than him, but she was definitely stronger. Becky Lynch was an intimidating woman. Anyone with eyes could see that, and he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of those biceps. 

Sasha, completely oblivious to what just happened, was just happy to finally be sitting down—her body was still a little sore from her match with Asuka. So she just snuggled closer into Becky. 

Both women were quiet on the slow moving ride, enjoying each other’s company and the soft breeze that cooled off their hot skin from the famous Texas heat. Neither of them wanted to ruin their perfect tranquility with words—there was simply too much to say and now just wasn’t the time. 

The Ferris Wheel finally came to a stop, and while they weren’t at the very top, they still had a good view of the entire State Fair. 

Becky tugged Sasha closet and kissed the top of her head. Sasha slipped her hand beneath Becky’s leather jacket as she hugged Becky around her waist, laying her head down on her chest. 

“You havin’ fun, Sash?”

“Yes, this is nice…” Sasha said after a while, “I can’t remember the last time I actually went to an event like this and got to enjoy it.”

“Good, I’m happy that you’re happy.”

“Are you? Happy I mean?”

“Happy that I’m the one makin’ ya smile and laugh all day? Hell yeah I am. Ya truly have no idea how lucky I feel sittin’ here with ya like this, do you?”

Sasha pulled back slightly so that she could look into Becky’s green eyes, studying them—for what? Becky didn’t know, and she didn’t care, she wasn’t hiding from Sasha. But she did wonder what was going through the Boss’s mind.

“The feeling is mutual.”

Becky smiled, relieved, and her eyes dropped down to Sasha’s red painted lips and the younger woman saw where Becky’s eyes went. They haven’t shared a kiss in almost a week… a _ real _kiss, but with everything that has been happening around them. There wasn’t time for themselves, much less each other. 

With her free hand Sasha cupped Becky’s strong jaw, caressing her cheek with her thumb, still studying Becky carefully, “We’re dating...aren’t we?”

Becky laughed softly, “Tryin’ to, yeah. Why? You finally ready to be my woman?”

Sasha hummed thoughtfully, fighting the urge to tell Becky that she was her own woman...being Becky’s woman didn’t really sound so bad if Sasha was being honest. 

“Maybe...depends.”

“On?”

“How many kisses I get a day.”

“As many as ya want, love.”

“I’m not an easy person to be with, Rebecca.”

“Never said I was either.”

“Guess we’re in it together, huh?”

“Mhm. C’mere…”

Becky tilted Sasha’s chin upwards, but she didn’t rush their kiss, almost as if she were afraid that this was all still a dream. Sasha’s hand moved from Becky’s face to the side of her neck and Becky sighed deeply when Sasha parted her lips and deepened their kiss and Becky shivered.

Sasha and Becky continued to kiss, tongues moving together and exploring each other until the Ferris Wheel jerked—reminding them that they were at a very public event. 

Sasha giggled when she saw how red Becky’s lips were from her lipstick and reached out to wipe at the smears while trying to regulate her breathing. But it was hard...her body was thrumming with excitement. 

“Damn,” Becky breathed, finally opening her eyes. Dopey smile in place, “I wonder if ya gonna be this soft and sweet all over.”

Sasha’s eyebrow quirked at the suggestive comment but she didn’t offer a verbal response, instead she just snuggled closer and closed her eyes as the Ferris Wheel went for another rotation.

* * *

“Ya ready to get outta here?” Becky asked Sasha an hour later after they’d gotten off the Ferris Wheel, and went to to get on a few more rides, enjoying their time together without any outside distractions. 

Sasha moved the big banana with the cowboy hat to her other arm, nodding and stifling back a yawn, “Yeah, I’m getting tired.”

“Anything else ya wanna do before we go?” Becky smirked, steering them towards the exit and the parking lot. She was still preening that she kept her promise and won that damn stuffed banana Sasha wanted so badly earlier. 

Sasha shook her head, and clung to Becky’s arm her hand curled around a very tight and rock solid bicep. Becky’s muscles were almost too much for the leather jacket and Sasha secretly loved it.

On their drive back to their hotel, they came across the typical bumper to bumper traffic but neither of them were really complaining. Well, Becky was a little bit because she was the one driving and her road rage was spiking every now and then while Sasha was in the passenger's seat taking selfies while the sun was still up for the next few minutes. 

And Becky nearly rear ended the same car twice looking at Sasha… looking at her girlfriend. No, no...looking at _ her woman. _Yeah...Becky liked that better. She was dating Sasha Banks. She got to touch her, know intimate details that no one else did, Becky got to kiss on her...and soon enough Becky was gonna be—

“Oh shit.”

Sasha looked at Becky, annoyance and concern somehow coexisting in the same expression that only Sasha could pull off, “This is the third time you’ve almost hit this car...do you want me to drive?”

Becky gritted her teeth, and shook her head clear of any thoughts she shouldn’t be having while driving—because any thoughts like that involving Sasha and knowing that it could soon be a reality? It was like driving drunk. 

“Nah, I got this, you just sit there and look pretty, baby.”

“Mmhm,” Sasha grumbled, wishing she brought her PS Vita along because she was bored. She kicked off her vans and put her feet up on the dashboard, and Becky was starting to recognize as a bit of a habit for Sasha when she wasn’t driving. 

“So...us at an Italian restaurant tomorrow night at seven and we can catch a late movie? What do ya say? Does The Boss accept The Man’s request?”

“Depends on the movie...but The Boss might be inclined to accept this offer.”

“Well,” Becky drawled, finally breaking through the traffic and managing to get on the highway like the GPS told her too, “I dunno but The Man will figures it out when the opportunity presents itself.”

Sasha laughed, music to Becky’s ears, “Yes, I accept then.”

When they finally reached the hotel, Sasha was just about asleep in the passenger’s seat but she woke right up when the vehicle stopped and Becky shut off the engine. 

“What are ya gonna do for the rest of the evenin’?” Becky asked Sasha in the elevator, holding the stuffed toy for her. 

Sasha shrugged, “Probably watch Disney until I fall asleep...you?”

Becky shrugged, “If ya didn’t mind too much, I wanted to hang out a little more with ya. I don’t mind a little Disney either.”

Sasha looked up at Becky, smirking, “Why Ms. Lynch...are you trying to talk your way into my bed?”

Becky’s eyes went wide the tips of her ears growing hot, “I...I, no! Well yeah, but not like that! I mean maybe eventually yeah but I just wanna spend more time with ya not fuck ya. _ Ugh!” _Becky groaned and pressed the stuffed toy against her flushed face, and Sasha was laughing at her expense. “I’m sorry.” 

Becky’s voice was muffled but Sasha heard it since she was standing so close to her, “I was just teasing you, Becks. You’re so easy, yes I would love some company...maybe we can play around a little bit too.”

Becky nearly dropped the banana and looked at Sasha, her face still beet red, “Really?”

“Yeah, on my PlayStation. I hooked it up last night.” 

“Oh, uh, yeah sure.” Becky glared at her girlfriend when Sasha started laughing again, “Ya keep on teasin’ me, Sasha...remember that paybacks a bitch, yeah?”

“Uh huh, sure.” The elevator doors opened on Sasha’s floor and they both stepped out, and Becky handed Sasha back her banana, “Are you gonna go get your clothes?”

“Yeah, and take a shower before I come down. Bayley’s out and about so I shouldn’t be too long.”

“Just grab your clothes and shower in my room.”

Becky raised an eyebrow, “I don’t have to worry about McMahon givin’ me another shovel talk in the bathroom do I? I can only take so many threats from that woman.”

Sasha snorted but shook her head, “No, Stephanie started getting us adjacent suites. She won’t come in unless I give her permission. Just us tonight.”

“Oh the possibilities,” Becky purred, sliding her hands around Sasha’s waist, “Do me a favor, love?”

“Mmm?”

“Since ya not on the menu tonight, order some room service, I’m fuckin’ hungry.” Becky kissed Sasha’s forehead and jumped back into the elevator with a wide grin, leaving Sasha standing in the hallway stunned and impressed. 

“Oh two can definitely play that game, Becky.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kind words and all the kudos! It’s truly appreciated. 😎
> 
> This chapter was all Becky and Sasha and so will the next chapter, the onwards to find out if Charlotte will keep her job or lose her job. For real this time.
> 
> -Sith


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The right amount of fluff, and action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything WWE related.

Becky woke with a start, a little cold but she was mostly warm. The room was dark, but she wasn’t disoriented. She knew where she was and who she was with, but she hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. 

“Damn,” Becky croaked, they’d lost track of time last night it seemed, with them playing Mario Kart and 2K (Sasha cheating most of the time and poor Becky trying to keep up) and settling for watching Disney movies after they scarfed down room service. The last movie Becky remembered queuing up was  _ Anatasia _ and Sasha humming along to Once Upon a December in her ear. 

Becky looked down at the source of the soft snoring, barely able to make out Sasha’s form if it weren’t from the soft glow from the TV across the room, the Netflix menu replaying over and over but it was on mute so she didn’t bother going through the trouble to turn it off. 

Becky glanced at the clock,  _ three in the mornin’...what... _ she tried her hardest to remember what woke her up out of her sleep so abruptly. It didn’t feel like a nightmare of one of the many mistakes she’s made in her past. Those haunted her frequently, but Becky knew what those left her feeling like. 

Whatever woke her left a bad taste in her mouth but she didn’t dwell on it since she couldn’t remember it anyway. 

Becky scooted closer behind Sasha and wrapped an arm around her waist and kissing her bare shoulder, just next to her sports bra strap. This was the first time that she and Sasha shared a bed together and it definitely would not be the last if Becky had anything to say about it. 

She meant to just lay there for a while but Becky ended up falling asleep again in seconds.

* * *

It was Sasha that woke up first this time and Becky was literally on top of her, face resting between her shoulder blades in a deep sleep, trapping Sasha between her body and the mattress. Not that Sasha minded, despite the extra weight she was comfortable as she could be. 

Sasha carefully rolled over until she was on her back and Becky moved with her, but she hardly stirred and managed to keep a good grip on Sasha, and kept her pinned to the bed with her head now resting on her chest. 

Sasha reached up and held the back of Becky’s head gently, eyes closing as she thought about the last two months of her life. She never thought she’d be at this point, having friends, a girlfriend and just being happy overall. Hell, she wasn’t even pissed about losing her title. 

She lost it fair and square and if Sasha were being completely honest with herself—she was relieved. Being the champion was great and she was the longest reigning champion for that particular belt but it was taking its toll. 

Maybe because Sasha finally found something to hold onto in her life that she didn’t need to cling to that belt so tightly, she didn’t know. She didn’t care. She just wished her brother and her mom could see her now. They’d be so proud of her. 

Sasha sighed and turned her head slightly to look at the clock, it was six in the morning. She knew she should get up and take her medicine but she just didn’t feel like moving. And she didn’t want to disturb her girlfriend but she didn’t need to worry about that because Becky shifted in her arms, exhaling deeply. 

“Mmm, wha’ time issit?” Her accent was so damn thick it took Sasha a few seconds to process what Becky even said. 

“Six.” Sasha whispered. 

“Fuhhh…” Becky groaned into Sasha’s chest, “S’early. Why?”

But Sasha didn’t say anything, she couldn’t tell Becky that her mind and body were programmed to wake up at this ungodly hour so she could take her medicine and have it kick in at the appropriate time during the day just before she trained and did her WWE duties. 

Of course, Stephanie told Sasha to rip it off like a bandaid but Sasha was scared. She couldn’t. Stephanie wouldn’t have even known about it to this day if Sasha wasn’t so sloppy back then. 

Becky was aware that Sasha had her issues and that she was depressed during a period of her life more than once but Sasha didn’t disclose that she was medicated. Sasha knew good and well that given what Becky’s told her about her own past so far—she wouldn’t be judged, but her Sasha’s own mental barriers were her worst enemy. 

Sasha was sure Becky could both feel and hear her heartbeat picking up speed. And Sasha was right because Becky picked up her head to look at her with sleepy eyes. 

“Wha’s wrong wit’ ya, Sash?” Becky’s voice was hoarse and thick with sleep, and Sasha shivered, feeling Becky’s hot breath down her neck. 

“Mmm,” Sasha breathed out, softly moaning, unable to contain it, “Nothing, go back to sleep, Becks.”

“Mmm, not sleepy,” Becky grumbled, pushing closer and the way she was breathing down her neck told Sasha exactly what Becky wanted to do, and she encouraged her, Becky raised her head slightly and kissed Sasha chastedly but that only last for a few seconds.

Becky pressed firm against her—

_ DING DING DING DING DI- _

Sasha jumped and twisted beneath Becky to shut off her alarm. As many times as she’s heard it, the damn thing never ceased to scare the shit outta her. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled and Becky just laughed, husky and low.

“S’alright, got somewhere important ya need to be?”

“No, but I do have to use the bathroom.”

Becky hummed and reluctantly rolled off of Sasha and watched her as she pushed aside the covers and get out of the bed. Sasha flipped on the bathroom light and closed the door halfway, and the Irish woman laid back on the pillows with her arms behind her head. 

She heard the faucet running high and some rattling but Becky was too sleepy to really decipher that familiar sound. Becky’s phone buzzed on the nightstand but she ignored it in favor of watching Sasha walk back to the bed. It was dark, but the light from the TV provided Becky enough light to see Sasha’s half naked body. 

She’s seen it plenty of times in the ring but it was...it was different seeing Sasha half naked outside of a work setting. More personal, less decorated...Sasha wasn’t wearing an armor. 

Becky didn’t move when Sasha climbed back into bed, but she did shift into a more comfortable position when Sasha snuggled into her side. 

Becky picked up the remote and started up another Disney movie, figuring that they weren’t going to go back to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

_ Monday Night Raw... _

An eight person gauntlet match wasn’t something new to the WWE but it was a rare feature and it was even rarer for that sort of stipulation to be set up in the women’s division. Stephanie McMahon made the announcement a week prior on the WWE network exclusively. 

The match was being presented under the guise of backstage heat and jealousy in the locker room over The Horsewoman's success and Charlotte was answering everyone’s call all at once. If they could put in the work and beat her, they could keep their jobs because they deserved to be in the cutthroat dog eat dog business. 

And that Charlotte would step down and let them have their moment. 

It was a weak storyline but no one in the gauntlet tournament could care about how weak the WWE universe thought the sudden storyline was—all of their careers were at risk and it was going to be a bloodbath out there. 

And Charlotte had plans to break every nose and jaw in her sights tonight, she had no intentions of losing and she was going to show everyone just why she was the best in the ring and the dirtiest player in the women’s division. Because as much as Charlotte prided herself in her in-ring work—there  _ was _ a small chance that she could slip up. And she wanted to break her opponents before they could even  _ think  _ about doing the same thing to her. 

These women were coming for her neck. She was sure of it. Stephanie made sure of it too no doubt. 

“Charlotte! You’re up in ten!”

Charlotte nodded at the producer and she inhaled deeply.  _ I’m the best. I’m the best. I’m the best. I’m the _ —

All the air in Charlotte’s lungs was forced out of her body when someone drove their shoulder into her midsection. Charlotte grunted and tried to find something to hold onto after her balance was severely and unexpectedly thrown off. But the only thing she could grab was her unknown opponents shirt and she managed to rip it before her back hit the cold floor. 

“Uh!” Charlotte grunted and coughed, trying to catch her breath but whoever attacked her wouldn’t give her that. Charlotte felt a hand in her hair, it was rough and her unknown assailant hailed her to her feet and Irish whipped her into some nearby crates. 

“Son of a bitch!” Charlotte yelled, but Charlotte couldn’t even go on defense because she was pulled into a head and shoulder hold. Charlotte tried to get out of the hold but whoever this could be was strong as hell and grabbed Charlotte’s nearest leg, holding tight to her upper thigh and fell backwards quickly before Charlotte could manage a reversal. 

The Queen landed on her shoulders and upper back  _ hard  _ and she weakly grabbed at her attackers shoes, but they had snatched away from her. And through her bleary gaze, saw that it was someone wearing black tights and Nike trainers. 

_ “Ugh…”  _ Charlotte groaned, pressing half of her face against the gritty and cold floor because it felt good...her midsection front and back were painfully aching and throbbing. 

“Good luck on your future endeavors.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder who did that to poor ol’ Charlotte. 🤨🤨 That was a clean finisher though. Lol. Thanks for all the kudos, really appreciate it. 
> 
> -SITH


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything WWE related.

* * *

Charlotte winced when the trainer poked at a spot on her back gently with his gloved finger. She was sure that it would be bruised up later but The Queen wasn’t worried about her body looking and feeling like a train wreck. In this business, it was to be expected. But right now, Charlotte was hoping that the trainer would clear her to wrestle tonight because her career literally depended on it. 

Stephanie made it clear. Stephanie who was also on the room, standing just a few feet away leaning back against an empty bed with her arms folded expression unreadable. Even her eyes, which were usually cold but expressive, gave nothing away. Charlotte wouldn’t lie, she was starting to sweat bullets. 

Finally Ryan, the trainer, pulled off his gloves and looked like he was about to deliver some very disappointing news. 

“Nothings broken but the bruises are gonna be pretty gnarly after a while. You took some hard bumps on concrete Charlotte—”

“I feel fine.” She said through gritted teeth.

“Yeah. Maybe, that’s the adrenaline talking but I can’t really clear you to compete tonight. Especially not in an eight woman gauntlet.”

The urge to knock him clean out was strong but Charlotte refrained herself and looked at Stephanie who was looking back at her intensely. Because they both knew the stipulations for this entire thing and it was going to happen with or without Charlotte. And Charlotte be damned if she wasn’t going to go down without a little Flair. 

“Tell him I’m cleared. I’m fine! Whoever attacked me did a shitty job of stopping me because I’m still standing!” Charlotte slid off of the table and stood tall in front of Stephanie, her stance proud and defiant, “I am fine.”

Stephanie pushed off of the bed she had been leaning on and sighed, the only expression she showed in the last ten minutes. “You don’t have a choice but to be. Ryan fix her up...you have ten minutes, Charlotte.”

Ryan looked gobsmacked, “Uh, M-ma’am? I don’t recommend—”

“Would you like to keep your job?”

“I…” he stopped in his tracks, the medic’s rage halted by the normal part of his brain—one that had to pay bills and didn’t give a shit about the wrestlers that came through his doors on a nightly basis. “Yes. Uh, yes ma’am.”

“Good, then you have ten minutes to make sure she’s down in the ring in ten minutes or you will both find termination papers in your emails.”

Ryan stuttered out an answer under his breath and practically ran to the corner of the room to get his supplies. 

Charlotte wanted to laugh but her ribs hurt too much for that. “You’re a real piece of work, Stephanie. And one of these days, karma is going to hit you the hardest when you least expect it.”

Stephanie stepped into Charlotte’s personal space, and given that she was wearing four inch heels tonight—both women were eye to eye. Ryan had finished gathering his supplies but saw the Mexican standoff happening and he was scared to get any closer, but his eyes kept darting to the clock on the wall.

“Karma has already hit me hard, Charlotte, when Sasha fell into my lap.”

“That makes zero sense, unless you’re using her. Are you?”

Stephanie scoffed, “Stop the Wonder Woman act, Charlotte, no one is buying it from you anymore. I’m not using Sasha, unlike you...I do genuinely care about her and her well being. But I’ve done a lot of redeeming ever since she came into my life.”

“How nice for you.” Charlotte sneered, “You can tell me all about it after I finish my matches tonight. You’re wasting my time so if you don’t mind…” 

Charlotte stepped aside and gestured for Stephanie to leave the room much to Ryan’s relief. He hadn’t realized he was actually sweating until it got in his eyes. 

Stephanie smirked but she left the room, and Ryan quickly got to work.

* * *

Sasha and Bayley sat in one of the locker rooms, both anxiously for the eight woman gauntlet matches to start. 

“Do you think she’ll win tonight?”

“I honestly don’t know, Sash. But she’s gonna do her damndest to make sure she will. You know how competitive Charlotte can be.” Bayley answered a little absentmindedly, checking the time on her phone and glancing towards the door. 

“Yeah,” Sasha grumbled, pulling a pillow from the corner of the sofa and hugging it close to her chest and Bayley noticed. The older woman sighed and put aside her phone and reached out to touch Sasha’s shoulder.

“Sasha no matter what happens, Becky and I will be here for you and watching your back. I promise.”

“Get yer greedy grubby lil’ hands off my woman, Bayley.”

Bayley rolled her eyes and Sasha laughed into the pillow she was holding at her girlfriends dramatic entrance. 

“Dude where the hell have you been?! It’s been half an hour, you said you went to the chow area?”

“I did,” Becky pulled off her shirt with slight wince and tossed it aside, “Got hung up on some shit.”

Sasha got up and followed the shirt that Becky tossed aside to the floor, and held it up turning it around so that Bayley saw what she saw. There was a giant tear on the back of Becky’s shirt.

“Did you get into a fight, baby?”

Becky always turned a little red when Sasha used endearing little names for her because it would never get old that Sasha was hers and hers alone. And that people lowkey hated her for it because they wanted to be in her place. 

“Becky?”

“Huh?” The Irishwoman blanked out for a moment then she smiled, “Oh, that, nah. Uh got up on stupid props those idiots didn’t put away properly. Took me fuckin’ forever to get off that shit. By the end of it, I was too annoyed to be hungry.”

Sasha looked back the shirt curiously before tossing it away in the trash bin and taking her seat back on the sofa. Becky finished putting on her new shirt then she joined Sasha and Bayley on the sofa, pulling Sasha into her lap easily despite her throbbing back. Becky leaned off the side on her elbow, almost awkwardly but she was comfortable enough.

She hated lying to Sasha, but she didn’t need to know what she had really done. She didn’t want to put that on Sasha’s mind when she already so much going on in there already. 

_ Finally... _ Charlotte’s music came through the TV speakers before the announcer introduced her as she walked onto the stage. Charlotte was in her usual get up but they could see Kinesio tape peeking through the robes. 

And Becky knew that Sasha put two and two together because her girlfriend turned slightly in her lap and looked down at her. Becky raised an eyebrow as if saying ‘ _ what?’ _

Sasha glanced at Bayley who was still watching the TV, way too intensely and Sasha found it strange that Bayley didn’t say anything about Charlotte going out there injured when there was nothing wrong with the woman before. 

Sasha’s Boss’s Senses were tingling but she’d let it go for now, and turned back around without saying a word. Becky knew she was in for it later. Once Sasha’s back was turned, Bayley turned her head slightly and winked at Becky, softly bumping her fist. 

_ Worth it. _

Unbeknownst to either of them, part of the screen was dark enough long enough for Sasha to see the fist bump and rolled her eyes. But she wasn’t mad at all.

* * *

Charlotte was  _ exhausted _ . That wasn’t even the right word. Charlotte was dying. Her lungs hurt, her feet hurt, her back was throbbing. She was tenderized like a good pound of ground beef ready to be cooked. 

The bright lights in the arena, the massive amount of noise from the WWE universe—it was too much. Charlotte didn’t know where she was anymore. She wasn’t even sure how she was still in this thing. Finally, the Queen stopped the refs knockout count at seven as she used the ropes to pull herself to her feet. 

Charlotte looked down at the spot on the mat and grimaced slightly. She was sweating so much, she left a full body print. Charlotte pulled her hair from her eyes, and leaned on the ropes looking over her shoulder at victim number seven lying prone in the middle of the ring. 

Nikki Bella. In Charlotte’s opinion, the woman wasn’t much of a wrestler but she was quickly discovering that people fought harder when they had something significant to lose...like their livelihood. 

Charlotte went for the moonsault, adding insult to injury and the ref damn near slid out of the ring when he went for the three count. And Charlotte breathed a sigh of relief when Nikki didn’t bother kicking out. Charlotte let the woman go, letting her roll out of the ring...where Stephanie was waiting with termination packets.

Charlotte really hated Stephanie, especially right now. Charlotte got back to her feet and posted up in the corner. She knew who her final opponent would be, she’s known all night who she was fighting tonight back to back...The Hateful Eight as she liked to call them now. The ones solely responsible for Sasha’s incident back on NXT. More than a few of them didn’t even like Paige, they just hated Sasha enough to pretend that they were doing it for Paige. 

It was the perfect excuse to get at the NXT “It Girl” and Charlotte was the jackass that handed her over when Sasha was down instead of protecting her, like a real friend would have done. 

Charlotte was glad that she was sweating so much...no one could see her tears. 

Nia Jax’s music hit and Charlotte steeled her nerves one last time. Everyone deserves a second chance, and Charlotte knew this was hers. Blood, sweat and tears.

A very fresh Nia walked down the ramp, laughing and taking her sweet time getting to the ring much to Charlotte’s annoyance. 

Nia stepped into the ring, and the ref signaled for the match to start but Charlotte didn’t move. 

“Come on, Flair!” Nia laughed, holding up her arms mockingly, “Take your best shot! You’re not leaving this ring in one piece!”

Charlotte glanced at Stephanie who was outright grinning now, and she knew that she kept Nia last on the match card for a very specific reason. Stephanie set the final packet down in the corner of the ring and left the area all together. Charlotte took a deep breath.

This was it. This was her second chance and not even Nia could take it away. Charlotte pulled the rest of her energy from the WWE universe and went to war with a battle cry that could be heard from the nosebleed section of the arena.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own, I wrote this in like an hour. Sudden inspiration Yknow.
> 
> What do you think? Did Charlotte come out on top or nah? 😎🥺
> 
> -Sith


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything WWE related 😎

* * *

_ Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack. Clack.  _

Sasha sighed and looked up from her texting wars with Becky and Bayley in their group chat. They were on their way to Chicago and Sasha was traveling with Stephanie in her private jet. 

The ride was extended to Becky and Bayley as well, but the offer was politely declined because they were going to drive with New Day and maybe do some YouTube for the WWE universe. It sounded like fun and Sasha wanted to join in but she had to make sure that Stephanie was okay first. The woman has been beyond pissed off ever since Monday Night Raw. 

Sasha decided that she would eventually alternate her travel companions but right now, she wanted to be with Stephanie. The CBO has done  _ so  _ much for her in the past few months. Just a hair away from giving Sasha keys to the company and adopting her.

“Stabbing the keyboard isn’t going to change things, Steph.”

“The fact that you’re so calm about this is also pissing me off. Sasha you need to be angry about this and I don’t understand why you aren’t.”

Sasha raised an eyebrow, trying to think of a response to that. It was rare that Stephanie sounded like a six year old throwing a temper tantrum and Sasha really didn’t want to laugh because she knew that it would just make Stephanie even more upset.

“Wow. Okay. Uh, well? First, I’ve made my...peace with this, that anger that you’re feeling? That you, Becky and Bayley are trying to hide from me? It’s nothing new. I’ve been there several times already... _ alone _ .”

Stephanie deflated a little bit, knowing that Sasha was right. While the three of them could be angry together...Sasha had to deal with  _ everything  _ alone for two years. She didn’t have a support group to vent to, to share unspoken looks with…

“Sasha...you’re right, I’m sorry. I have no right to be angry and—”

“No,” Sasha sat up a little bit, shaking her head, “You do! Feel whatever you wanna feel, but please don’t tell  _ me  _ how I should be feeling.”

Stephanie nodded, “I know. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s okay, you just have to find the anger behind the anger.”

Stephanie smirked, taking off her glasses and tossed them aside on bench along with her laptop. “Those therapy sessions are really paying off, aren’t they?”

“Plus the medication...and having friends that actually care about me.” Sasha sighed, “if it wasn’t for you Stephanie, I don’t know where I would be right now.”

“Probably terrorizing half the women’s division and the entire WWE Universe. Oh wait, you still do that on Twitter and Instagram.”

They shared a good laugh, because it was absolutely true. 

“Your mother and your brother would have been proud of you, Sasha. For everything you have done and for everything that you’re going to do.”

“Thank you, Stephanie, for saying that...and meaning it.”

Stephanie reached over and took Sasha’s hand, squeezing it gently, “I have your back, kid.”

“I know, I have yours too.”

“You’re gonna fight everyone that insults me?”

“Well, yeah! Wouldn’t want you slipping a disk in the ring or something.” Sasha yelped when Stephanie hit her upside the head, but it wasn’t hard enough to hurt just hard enough to be felt and Sasha couldn’t help it...she just laughed until she cried.

* * *

Charlotte stared down at paperwork in her lap, almost as if she were trying to burn a whole through it or make the words go away. She’s paid her dues and she was still suffering from her past mistakes.

Four months out of commission. Charlotte’s y’all echoed throughout her apartment as she tossed aside the papers from the hospital. 

_ “Ring the bell!” _

_ Charlotte and Nia paced each other around the ring, though Charlotte would admit that she had been stalling for a little more time. _

_ “You’re not getting out of this in one piece, Flair!” Nia yelled, eyes blazing with fury. “I knew something was up when you kept trying to be that little bitch’s friend!” _

_ Charlotte sneered at Nia, shaking out her arms, “Don't. Call her that.” _

_ Nia looked confused for a split second, then laughed, “Oh, you’re still in love with her, aren’t you? Pathetic! You were apart of that beat down, or did you forget?” _

_ Charlotte yelled at Nia and the two powerhouses locked up and it was a battle of the wills for a second or two. But Nia was able to easily overpower The Queen and tossed her across the ring into another corner. _

_ Charlotte's back was white hot and her shoulders were aching. She still managed to get out of the way before Nia was able to body slam her.  _

_ Charlotte knew that she couldn’t keep running, and she was going to have to rely on her speed (the little that she had left) and she’d be playing more offense than defense.  _

_ And that’s how their match went...Charlotte doing everything in her power to stay in the fight. When Nia tossed her out of the ring, Charlotte felt the twinge in her left shoulder get worse and the abuse couldn’t last for too much longer.  _

_ With the ref distracted by an increasingly aggressive Nia, Charlotte reached under the ring for something small but effective. Nia pushed the ref aside, knocking him off of his feet, and climbed out of the ring.  _

_ This was it. This was Charlotte’s only chance of winning. When Charlotte felt a rough greedy hand on her shoulder. She steeled her nerves and struck Nia right in the face!  _

Four months she was going to be sitting out of action...watching from her living room, all by herself. No one wanted anything to do with her. For anyone else, Charlotte would’ve thought her career would be over once people found out the  _ real  _ reason behind that eight woman gauntlet with random women. 

But Charlotte wasn’t going to give in to the pressure so easily. She’s earned her right to keep her job, and she was damn well going to prove it. She’d gotten an earful from her parents about everything but that wasn’t the worst she’s heard. 

Charlotte hasn’t been checking her social media either...she wasn’t ready for that onslaught of brutality from a bunch of strangers. 

She’s gotten rid of the ones who hurt Sasha, they were out of the WWE for good and that was all that mattered. Charlotte was aware that while she was one of the culprits, she was determined to do right by Sasha to make up for it all. From the shadows of course. 

Charlotte sat back on her sofa and looked at the TV...she’d been trying to watch some old school wrestling matches but she never made it past the login page. But there she was...staring back at her.  _ Becky _ . 

Stephanie said she couldn’t put her hands on Sasha...but she never said anything about Becky. Or Bayley for that matter...she still owed her for those licks. 

But Becky…? Charlotte really wanted her in the ring. She took what was hers...Sasha was supposed to be hers. Life had other plans but it didn’t mean Charlotte had to be happy about it...or for them. 

“Mine...she was supposed to be mine, Becky, not  _ yours.” _

Charlotte rolled her eyes and switched apps... _ Disney Plus it is then.  _ The Queen would be back...and she’ll be stronger than she was before.

* * *

_ Back on the plane enroute to Chicago… _

Sasha was lounging on the sofa across from Stephanie and she was on her phone, typing away with her PS Vita sitting next to her. The poor game has been on pause for the past ten minutes and Stephanie wondered if Sasha even realized that she’s been smiling since she picked up her phone. Stephanie wondered if Sasha’s face was starting to hurt. 

It didn’t take a brain surgeon to figure out who Sasha was talking to. Stephanie still didn’t like the woman and she was positive that she never will, but she made Sasha happy. So she wouldn’t make Becky’s life a living hell. Or Bayleys. Sasha wouldn’t forgive her for it. And Stephanie cursed Sasha for making her so damn soft. 

“You and Becky seem to be happy together.”

“Hmm?” Sasha  _ finally  _ looked up from her phone, and realized that she was cheesing extra hard. Stephanie watched as Sasha tried to stop but it was damn near impossible for the young woman to do so. She was just happy. And she deserved it. 

“Happiness looks good on you, Sasha.”

Sasha set her phone aside, eyes downcast as she gently picked at the sofa, “It feels good too. I haven’t felt this way in a long time, it feels familiar but so new.”

“It’s real.”

“God yes.”

“Have you told her yet?”

Sasha worried her bottom lip as she shook her head slowly, “I don’t...I don’t know how. I don’t want my crazy to scare her off, Steph. You know? That’s heavy shit.”

“You’re not crazy, how many times do I have to keep telling you this?” Stephanie sighed quietly, closing her laptop for the thousandth time, “She can handle it, Sasha, she won’t run from you over that.”

Sasha shrugged, “How can you know that?”

“She stood up to me for you before you two were even friends.”

Sasha bowed her head slightly to hide her smile, she knew Stephanie was still irked over the incident between her and Becky on the plane. It continued to amuse Sasha but she wouldn’t let Stephanie know that.

“Don’t think that I haven’t noticed that three day trip you took with her to Limerick...or that she’s been staying in your hotel room lately.”

Sasha snorted and rolled her eyes, “You sound like a mom.”

“You’re acting like a teenage daughter that needs a leash.”

Sasha laughed, “I don’t know, maybe I am. Is this what love feels like?”

Stephanie sobered up, and looked at Sasha—meeting those expressive big brown eyes, “You love her?”

“I’m getting there, yes.” Sasha admitted because she trusted Stephanie. She’s trusted Stephanie for a very long time now, with her emotions, her career and her...her safety net. 

Sasha didn’t have any of that before Stephanie caught her when she was descending rapidly into the rabbit hole. 

“Be honest with her, Sasha. Don’t overthink it. Just rip it off like a bandaid. I’ve seen the two of you together...the love and trust is mutual. Okay?”

“Should I start booking separate rooms? I don’t want to be traumatized, Sasha. I don’t need to have a talk with you, do I?

“Oh my god!” Sasha groaned and fell back onto the sofa, pulling a pillow over her flushed face while Stephanie laughed her ass off. She was having entirely way too much fun teasing Sasha. And they still had one more hour to go before they arrived in Chicago.

Sasha’s phone buzzed next to her head and she picked it up, totally ignoring Stephanie’s scoff. Sasha moved the pillow far enough so that she could see who messaged her and that damn smile was back. Thankfully the pillow was still covering half of her face so Stephanie didn’t see it and tease her to death. 

It was from Becky, of course... _ So, Chicago. Me, you, picnic? _

_ The weather is gonna be crap tho?  _ Sasha replied after checking the forecast on her weather app. 

Becky’s response was instantaneous,  _ Fine. Your room or mine, baby girl? _

Sasha felt a shiver down her spine and she had to take a three second pause before she replied, glancing over at Stephanie. The older woman was back on her laptop but there was a hint of a smirk, and Sasha’s face grew even warmer. 

_ Mine.  _ Sasha quickly typed out...then added,  _ maybe we can play some games. _

_ Truth or dare?;) _

Sasha’s smile turned devious,  _ Beck, baby. You couldn’t handle me there. _

There was a slight pause, and Sasha wondered if Becky had a moment like she just did two minutes ago.  _ Challenge accepted. I’m gonna own you girl. _

Sasha giggled before she could stop it and Stephanie raised an eyebrow, “I’m definitely getting us separate rooms.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. 👀 Truth or Dare, Becky? Hm. 🥵 🤤 wonder how that’s gonna go.
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos and kindcomments, I appreciate them so much! 
> 
> -Sith


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just 2k worth of me turning up the notch. 😎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything WWE related.

* * *

Sasha should’ve known better than to underestimate Stephanie when the woman said that she was going to do something. Especially something so simple as to getting them two different hotel rooms, on the same floor of course. After promising to take her medicine the moment she woke up, Stephanie gave Sasha a hug and let the young woman be. 

Sasha unpacked her bag before showering and climbing into the large bed. She was exhausted and was ready to sleep but not before checking her messages and wishing Becky a safe trip into the city for the thousandth time (she worried okay?).

The response was instant, like it usually was unless they were working,  _ would be better if I got to hug you before bed.  _

_ You sound like Bayley now,  _ Sasha snorted as she reached over to turn off the lamp, encasing the room in darkness. 

_ Oh I wanna do more than just hug ya, Sash.;) _

Sasha blushed and she bit her bottom lip to keep the wide smile from forming despite her room being dark and that there was no one around to tease her about being so gone for Becky. Hell she even slept with that banana Becky won for her when Becky herself wasn’t right next to her. 

_ Goodnight Beck. I’ll see you tomorrow.  _ Sasha paused then added a heart emoji or two before sending the message. 

_ Night baby. _ Becky sent the kissing emoji, then another message came through,  _ dream about me.  _

Sasha laughed out loud, deciding not to respond. She reached for her portable charger and made sure her alarms were set before getting comfortable. She’d give Becky something to dream about tomorrow at the press conference they were attending tomorrow with a few other coworkers.

* * *

_ The very next day, nearly around noon… _

The conference event was starting to fill up with fans and press alike and Becky was starting to get worried for two reasons. The crowd was turning out to be bigger than expected for an hour long event and two Stephanie McMahon was here but Sasha Banks was nowhere to be found. The fact that Stephanie didn’t seem to be worried as she talked to a few producers about some last minute changes eased Becky’s worry but not by much. 

Becky was backstage with Bayley, Seth, Big E, and Lacey Evans.

It was a semi-formal event or at least that’s what the memo said but everyone that was showing up were wearing jeans and T-shirts branded with their favorite wrestlers or bands. Becky was starting to feel a little stuffy in her suit she wore, complemented with a tie. 

She wanted to impress Sasha. Sasha who has  _ yet  _ to show up.

“Yo, anyone seen Banks yet? She’s late.” Big E asked but everyone shook their heads.

“Nope. Trust me man, I would’ve said something if I saw her.” Seth nudged Big E with a smirk and Becky glared at him for the comment while Lacey and Bayley just rolled their eyes.  _ Men are pigs.  _ Simply put. 

Becky was preparing herself to go over and asked Stephanie just where in the hell her woman was but she didn’t have to even bother. Because Sasha showed up fashionably late,  _ as always. _

“Oh my god,” Big E mumbled, eyes hovering just over Bayley’s shoulder and Becky could swear she saw hearts in the big man’s eyes. Becky was confused, as were the others, and turned to see what he was staring at. 

“Big E? What the… _ fuck…”  _ Becky breathed, eyes widening. 

Did Sasha not get the memo about the dress code?! Because holy Christ. If that v neck went any deeper, Becky would have a heart attack.

The crowd backstage was parting like the Red Sea for Sasha and no one could blame them. Sasha was Queen, she was slaying them all a blue printed layered maxi romper with the dress part of it flowing behind her like a cape. Those high heels that Sasha had strapped around her ankles gave her a little height but it made her legs look better than they already were. 

And gawd... _ that neckline... _ all of that was hers. Becky hadn’t even realized that she was staring so damn hard until Sasha was standing directly in front of her with a smug little smirk. She pressed one manicure finger beneath Becky’s and closed her girlfriends mouth. 

“Hi.”

“H-hi.” Becky suddenly came back to her senses and straightened herself to her full height and cleared her throat roughly but she wasn’t fooling anyone, especially Bayley. But Bayley didn’t count. She knew that they were dating, the others didn’t. 

“Wow,” Seth grinned at Sasha, eyes still roaming much to Becky’s extreme annoyance, “You look great, Sasha, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you wear this before.”

“Yeah,” Sasha reached over and flipped Becky’s blue tie that somehow matched with her entire romper, “You guys look great too.” 

It would’ve been a good compliment had Sasha not been blatantly staring at Becky who was looking right back. And Bayley rolled her eyes at her two best friends, because how the hell were they gonna keep their relationship under the radar if they kept  _ staring  _ at each other. 

Seth, of course, didn’t seem to notice but Lacey and Big E sure did. And they were both watching the two women like hawks, as if they were trying to figure out the curious puzzle standing right in front of them. Thankfully Bayley didn’t have to step in because Stephanie did. Out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of everyone. 

“Why are we just standing around people! The show is about to start, chop chop people. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can get some sleep.”

* * *

Becky was thirsty. She’s accepted that fact, embraced it even. Everyone was at this point as Sasha sat in the center stage right between Stephanie and Bayley in that high chair with her legs crossed at the knee. The overhead light making them shine. 

Sasha’s normally straight blue hair was curled and it bounced with every move she made, every laugh she graced them with. 

Becky was  _ staring _ . She didn’t give a shit about those camera’s or the fans that seemingly watched their every move. Becky didn’t give a good two shits about any of that. 

Sasha was hers. Sasha Banks and Becky Lynch were a thing. That woman, the living thirst trap, was hers. Becky couldn’t even believe it herself sometimes, especially when Sasha pulled shit like this. She knew Sasha was teasing her, trying to rile her up—and goddamn it, it was working. 

Becky was asked a couple of questions and she managed to stumble through them but her head wasn’t in the game. Sasha made sure of it. 

Becky sighed heavily. She was craving this woman more than she was craving water. Becky checked her watch...it’s only been ten minutes.  _ Shit.  _ She was so screwed.

Sasha was so composed in her high chair, content to torment everyone with what they could never have and answering all of the questions thrown her way, managing to deflect answering any questions dealing with Charlotte and that chaotic eight women gauntlet match that happened in Texas. 

Sasha seemed to be cool and collected but she had more practice than Becky when it came to masking her true thoughts. But Sasha was fighting the urge to continue to look in Becky’s direction even though Becky was blatantly staring at her without a care in the world. 

Sasha didn’t give a damn who knew they were together, she was happy, but this wasn’t the time to blow that cat out of the bag. 

But still, it made her feel nice. Made this entire risky outfit worth it because it wasn’t for the fans or the clout—it was for Becky. And if they weren’t in such a public setting, Sasha was positive she wouldn’t be able to say no to Becky. 

Becky in that suit and tie...leaning to the side, her legs slightly spread and staring hard at her. The redhead was giving off serious daddy vibes, and Sasha was feeling it. A little too much when they were both supposed to be working. Neither of them were being professional, and they didn’t care. 

Before either of them realized it, they were at their halfway mark and scheduled for a break. Sasha quickly excused herself and caught Becky’s eye before carefully sliding out of her chair and leaving the stage area. 

Becky remained in her seat but her eyes tracked Sasha until she disappeared. Becky counted to ten before excusing herself as well and Bayley shook her head at her two friends. Stephanie, who was talking to a producer, tracked Becky from the corner of her eye and she was going to tear into both of them if they were a second late coming back.

* * *

Becky followed Sasha down a dark corridor and slipped into the private bathroom that was furthest away from the backstage help. It was kind of scary how Sasha knew where this place was considering how late she was. 

But considering Sasha’s love for isolated spots in buildings and her skill for finding the best spots. That and she’s probably been here before, Becky trusted Sasha’s judgment without question. 

She still locked the door though. 

Sasha was leaning against the wall, smirking at her and Becky wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off of Sasha’s face. The Irishwoman got as far as putting her hands on Sasha’s waist and pulling her body flush into her own. But she was denied a kiss. 

_ What the hell? _

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Sasha smiles now as she wrapped her arms around Becky’s neck, clasping her fingers together. “You’re so handsome in this suit, Beck. You’re driving me crazy.”

“Me?  _ I’m  _ driving  _ you  _ crazy? Ha, Sasha, please. Ya literally terrorizin’ the rest of us poor souls in this outfit. So beautiful, ya know that? Of course ya know that.”

“It’s nice to hear you say it, though. I wore it for you.”

Becky licked her lips, pulling Sasha closer. Sasha was practically naked beneath the romper and it was the only thing stopping Becky from feeling all of her properly. Goddamn it, she was willing to take it slow with Sasha but did she have to it make it so hard?!

“Ya gonna tease me to death, aren’t ya love?”

Sasha looked up at Becky from beneath her eyelashes, “Me? Tease you? Never I just wanted to look nice for you...and if you stare at me any harder out there, Beck, they might figure out that we’re together.”

Becky shrugged, and stole a kiss before Sasha could stop her, but Becky was careful of her lipstick, “I don’ give a damn bout them knowin’. I want the world to know that you’re mine.”

Sasha groaned softly, Becky was getting a little bolder with her hands...those hands were strong. Stronger than Sasha remembered them being.  _ Oh.  _ “I missed you, baby, but we should probably get back out there. The break was only ten minutes.”

Becky didn’t move and Sasha swore she saw her eyes getting a little darker. Becky was slowly starting to break her resolve. Sasha was wondering how much of Stephanie’s wrath she wanted to endure and deem it worthy for being late. 

“Truth or dare?”

Sasha blinked, taken off guard, “What?”

“Truth or dare.”

“Becky,  _ now?! _ We don’t have time for this.” Sasha tried to wiggle away from her girlfriend but Becky just chuckled and walked her back into the wall, and held her still. 

“We ain’t goin’ anywhere til ya answer my question, baby. Truth...or...dare?”

Sasha stopped struggling and started laughing despite herself,  _ oh yeah... _ she definitely landed herself a daddy. Becky wasn’t sure what the hell was so funny. But she kissed Sasha again to make her be quiet, the kiss being a bit longer and deeper than the last one and Sasha pulled away quickly. 

“You’re gonna ruin my lipstick! It’s already on you! We’re gonna be late Becky.”

It was Becky’s turn to laugh, “We are gonna be late, ya make up is gonna be shit...unless ya play with me.”

“We agreed to play later not right now.”

“Nah, we agreed to play  _ today _ .”

Sasha huffed at Becky’s raised eyebrow, she had no choice but to play—Stephanie was scary when she was pissed off. But that’s not why Sasha caved in. It was Becky’s aura. Sasha picked up on it more than once, but it came out a little bit more when they were in Texas and Becky wouldn’t let that damn banana go.

But she was seeing more of that side now and Sasha wanted more of it. So. She gave in. For now. And she was feeling quite bold. 

“Fine.  _ Dare.” _

Becky blinked, looking a little shocked—not of Sasha giving in so quickly but her choosing dare. She fully expected Sasha to pick truth.

“Feelin’ bold huh. Just remember, ya gotta follow through no matter what. ‘Kay?”

“Do your worst.”

Becky slowly moved one of her hands from Sasha’s waist to the back of her neck, beneath her blue hair. Sasha’s breath hitched when Becky pressed against her, pushing her further into the wall behind them and Eskimo kissed her. 

“I dare ya to be a lil’ late with me.”

Sasha swallowed,  _ Stephanie is going to murder us both,  _ “Okay, she whispered.  _ Lipstick be damned, she’ll fix it later. _

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said truth or dare this chapter but I couldn’t not write this scene out first 😭 but truth or dare in full swing is coming. 
> 
> Thirsty Becky and Sasha is a must write. See you guys next chapter! 
> 
> -Sith


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky and Sasha #score.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related. Also there is smut in this chapter, if that's not your thing heads up.

* * *

Sasha’s hand felt as if it were starting to cramp up but thankfully the autograph signing and picture taking was done with. They were all free for the rest of the day, and with the way Becky had  _ continued  _ to stare during the conference. Looking thirstier than she did before—even after what they did in the bathroom. 

Becky was probably longing for what they  _ didn’t  _ do. Sasha sympathized because she wholeheartedly related. 

“Hey, Sasha. Sasha!”

Sasha rolled her eyes behind her shades as she stopped to allow Seth Rollins to catch up with her. The man stopped directly in front of her, a little too close for her liking and Sasha took a quick step back. 

“Hi, Seth. What’s going on?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing...I just wanted to ask if you’re hungry?”

_ Oh. Oh no... _ Sasha blinked. She knew hanging out with Becky and Bayley would make her soft and seem approachable. Now she had to deal with shit like this. 

“Actually, I have plans with Becky. I’m sorry.”

Seth looked visibly disappointed but quickly perked back up, moving closer to Sasha half a step not noticing when she tensed up. “Okay, that’s cool—maybe next time, yeah?”

“What? I-”

“I hope you don’t think I’m creepy for saying this or anything because I don’t mean any disrespect…”

_ Somebody kill me now…where the fuck is my girlfriend when I need her?! _

“But you’re beautiful Sasha. Especially today. Like  _ wow! _ I know this is my thing but Sasha you were burning it down today on insta and Twitter.”

“Oh, ha, thank you Seth but I seriously doubt that we’ll hang out in that capacity. You’re not my type, Seth.”

Seth frowned at her, looking like a confused puppy and if Sasha had much of a soul...she’d feel sorry for the guy. “But I’m everyone’s type?”

_ What?  _ Sasha was about to fly off the handle with Seth after he said that. Literally about to ruin the rest of Seth Rollins’ year with a few words but an arm slipped around her waist and pulled her into an all too familiar body. 

“Babe.”

Sasha would recognize Becky’s scent anywhere, she didn’t know if it was women’s perfume or men’s cologne but goddamn did it make her swoon every time. 

Becky completely ignored Seth’s presence, her eyes only focused on her girlfriend and Sasha could spot the anger easily in Becky’s eyes. Thought she knew it wasn’t directed at her but towards the confused man standing in front of them. 

Backstage Becky saw Seth following Sasha to the exit and quickly ended whatever conversation she was having with someone else to follow him. To make sure that Sasha was okay, Becky didn’t want to have to hurt Seth but it seemed like it would be the case today. 

“Uh, Beck? What are you doing right now?” Sasha asked with a smile and a raised eyebrow. Because she saw how...not happy Becky was and she needed her to calm down before she did something rash. 

“Yeah, Lynch, what the hell?” Seth pitched in, “Sasha and I were weren’t done talking. In fact, Sasha was just about to accept my offer for lunch.”

“The author must really want you to die.” Sasha whispered, and Becky just chuckled. 

“Lunch? Huh, that rhymes with Lynch and after that fiasco in there, I could go for some food, hm? Pretty sure the others could too.”

“What? Wait no, it wasn’t an—“ Seth’s eyes widened comically. However, there was no stopping Becky as she kissed Sasha’s cheek before parting ways with her to go collect the others to invite them for lunch. She looked at Sasha, “It wasn’t an open invitation.”

“I honestly wish you would’ve just left me alone,” Sasha snapped back at him, arms folded over her chest as Becky was coming back to their location with the others right behind her. 

Seth looked a little hurt but not nearly as much Sasha wanted him too. Big E patted Seth on the shoulder, “Thanks for lunch, man. I’m starving and in the mood for wings. Anyone else?”

Bayley and Lacey shrugged, “Hey, Seth said he was paying shouldn’t he be the one to pick?”

Seth opened his mouth to correct that statement because they weren’t even invited in the first place but he didn’t want to risk being an asshole. “I-I mean wings sound fine to me.”  _ And cheap.  _

“Eh,” Sasha made a face, shaking her head, “Come on guys, you’re in Chicago. Let’s make it pizza  _ and  _ wings.”

“That sounds even better.” Seth smiled at Big E’s enthusiasm, but his wallet was screaming at him to do something because they were all aware of how much the man could and  _ would  _ eat. Seth wasn’t ready for that. 

“You guys have fun.”

Lacey stopped, looking at Sasha and Becky strangely, “You two aren’t coming?”

_ What?!  _ Seth mentally screamed, enraged, he was going along with all of this to impress Sasha and she wasn’t even coming?! 

“Yeah, The Boss and The Man have a lil’ score to settle elsewhere, and we don’t need any witnesses, y’know? Sorry, buddy.” Becky didn’t sound very sorry at all, in fact she sounded a little bit smug. She couldn’t even pretend to  _ look  _ contrite at all. Sasha waved goodbye to everyone else and made sure to give Bayley a tight hug before Becky dragged her away towards the exit.

“Uh, okay, what the hell just happened?!”

Big E slapped Seth’s back, harder than the last one and forced the man to stumble a step or two, “You just got cock blocked.”

“And you’ve probably landed on Becky’s shit list,” Lacey added unhelpfully, having figured out the entire charade some time ago along with Big E after Sasha and Becky both disappeared and were nearly late coming back to the stage. Both of them looking a little bit out of sorts, not enough to be overly noticeable but the faint traces of lipstick that were on Becky’s lips that matched the shade of Sasha’s was a big enough hint for anyone who had been paying an  _ ounce  _ of attention to the two women today.

“And you owe us pizza and wings. And this is the perfect weather for it.” Bayley smiled, “And I know just the place.”  _ and it ain’t cheap. _

* * *

“I ordered the pizza, should be delivered in thirty minutes.”

“Truth or dare.”

Becky looked at Sasha curiously, but her eyes were twinkling with amusement, “In the elevator? Really?”

“If you can ask me in a dingy ass restroom, I can ask you in an elevator.”

“Touche,” Becky laughed, leaning back against the rail...eyes raking up and Sasha,  _ Jesus that dress…  _ Becky cleared her throat, “Alright...uh truth.”

Sasha’s smile didn’t waiver and Becky suddenly wished she just picked dare. They all knew The Boss well enough to know that,  _ that  _ particular smile was never good...for the person on the other end of it.

“What is one embarrassing fact that I should know about you, Ms. Lynch?”

_ That I wanna do bad things to you and listen to you cry about it during and after... _ Becky inhaled deeply, face growing red immediately and Sasha saw it. Her eyes narrowed and her smile turned into a grin. Becky groaned, knowing that whatever embarrassing thing that she told Sasha would be used as blackmail in the future. Ten minutes into their relationship and Sasha was already lookin’ for dirt.  _ So this is how ya wanna do this, eh boss? _

Thankfully Becky was saved from answering immediately when the elevator stopped let other people on, Becky had a whole bag full of embarrassing shit no one needed to know about. The entire ride up Becky was nervously fiddling around next to Sasha who was watching her like a hawk. It was hot but also unnerving.

Becky wondered if this was karma for what she did to Seth early. They said karma was a big but they never said she was a fast one. When they reached Sasha’s hotel room, the weather outside was starting to come down a little hard and the lightning cracked across the skyline.

Becky picked up bag that she had dropped off the night before when she, Bayley and the New Day arrived to Chicago. Since Becky had already been in her comfortable clothes and her suit was being delivered to the hotel room she shared with Bayley she just dropped her things off with Sasha and called it a night.

“Ugh, finally.” Sasha groaned as she kicked off her heels, and Becky wasn’t sure if she made it sound that way purposely but it was doing things to her, and now that they were away from prying eyes and ears, there was nothing holding them back. Becky was still waiting on the green light from Sasha. While walking to her bathroom Sasha was reaching back to unzip her romper half dress but Becky moved to stop her.

“No, wait...keep your clothes on.”

Sasha stopped and raised an eyebrow, “Wow. That’s a first.”

Becky blushed, letting Sasha’s arm go but the smaller woman was faster and caught Becky’s hand gently, “What is it?”

“Nothin’,” Becky mumbled, licking her bottom lip. A nervous habit of Becky’s that Sasha picked up on a while ago, “I just like lookin’ at ya when you’re like this. All pretty and stuff...I mean, always pretty but all dolled up like this? For me? I like it.  _ A lot.” _

Sasha smiled, how she landed the sweetest shit talker and brawler...she wasn’t sure but she loved it. “Becky, I’ll wear stuff like this for you everyday.”

“No, wear what’s comfortable for you babe...but this? Mmm. Just keep it on for a lil’ while longer before it comes off, hm? C’mere.”

Sasha laughed and moved away from her girlfriend quickly before Becky could stop her, “Ah ah ah, you still haven’t answered my question.”

“I was hopin’ that ya forgot all about it.”

“Nope. This was your idea, remember?”

Becky followed Sasha to the sofa, taking off her blazer and tossing it on the spine of the sofa before taking a seat right next to sasha. Sasha turned on the TV as she put her legs in Becky’s lap to make her position more comfortable against the cushioned sofa arm when Becky leaned into her. Sasha casually began scrolling through Disney Plus movie options before settling on Moana. 

Sasha could feel Becky’s warm breath on her chest, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. The v-neck cut was nearly down to her belly button...and if Becky really wanted to, there was only one thing separating her from her desires. And it damn sure wasn’t this outfit that Sasha was wearing. Becky wondered if she was going to die from being teased to death before Sasha was ready to go there with her. 

“Most embarrassin’ thing...uh…” Becky sighed and she pretended that she didn’t feel Sasha shiver beneath her, then Becky started chuckling, “Okay, I gotta good one for ya...before I uh took up wrestling, I used to work at this odd lil’ office not too far from my moms house. During Christmas time there was a holiday party...and there was cake. Lots of cake.”

Sasha snorted but pressed her lips together to keep from laughing, and Becky poked her side. “Look, no one was gonna eat all that stupid cake, alright? I took a plate and tried to sneak outta there.”

“What happened?”

Becky groaned, she hated this memory...it still embarrassed her to death,  _ years  _ after the fact, “I tripped over the stupid cord by the DJ booth and fell on top of the plate.”

“Who steals a cake and falls on it?” Sasha chuckled when Becky poked her again. “I’m sorry but I’m definitely never letting you live that down, Becks.”

Becky grumbled, “I can’t even let myself live it down. Alright, truth or dare?”

Sasha thought about her answer carefully. With how close Becky was to her, anything could happen though Sasha knew that Becky would never push her past that invisible line—Sasha still wanted to tease her. She wanted to see how far Becky could go before she gave her the signal that the red head was so desperately waiting for.

“Dare.”

“Still feelin’ brave, I see.”  _ knock knock... _ Becky grinned cheekily, and sat up so Sasha could sit up as well and fix the top half of her outfit, “Pizza guy is five minutes late...do the best impression of the President.”

Sasha half laughed half groaned, “Shit. Okay, fine.” 

_ Knock Knock Knock _

Sasha got to her feet and made sure everything was fixed. She cleared her throat as she walked to the door. Becky was snickering as she got her phone ready, she was going to blackmail Sasha with this to keep her quiet about the cake story. And any other embarrassing story Becky will have to tell tonight.

Sasha opened the door revealing a tall but pretty young male, he had a baby face and Becky was still snickering.  _ Oh this is gonna be gold. _

“Hey, are you uh Beck--”

“You’re late!”

Becky nearly died, Sasha’s voice was deeper and raspier.

“I’m sorry? The elevator was slow and—”

Sasha put her hands on her hips, and Becky wished she could see the expression her girlfriend was making because the kid look terrified.

“I don’t care. Do you know who I am? I need loyalty, I expect loyalty.” Sasha reached out and took the pizza, and Becky felt a tear roll down her cheek, “I’m putting you on Twitter. Twitter loves me. I own Twitter! You’re fired. You lost. Like, you’re fired!” 

Sasha slammed the door and immediately she broke down laughing as she ran back into the room with the pizza, “Oh my god Becky! What if he recognized me!”

“I have proof he ain’t lyin’ then!”

Sasha’s face grew redder, “Oh my god, you asshole. Please tell you left a tip??”

* * *

Sasha and Becky were now in their comfortable clothes, laying on the sofa under the comforter they stripped from Sasha’s bed. The storm outside had gotten worse and both of them were glad that it was only Wednesday and they were off until they were needed for Friday night Smackdown for a promotion for the upcoming draft or something like that. 

The half eaten pizza was sitting on the table across the room and they were in the same position they were in a few hours ago. Becky just found Sasha’s chest more comfortable than a pillow and Sasha didn’t mind Becky’s weight at all. It was comforting while they wanted Anastasia for the thousandth time because it was Sasha’s favorite. 

Becky checked her watch, it wasn’t even four yet and it was dark outside thanks to the storm. “What are you most afraid of?”

Sasha scoffed, “You didn’t even ask me if I wanted truth or not.”

“Oh yeah,” Becky chuckled, “Sorry we’ve been playin’ all day, figured you’d wanna take a break. Especially after that lap dance.”

“You liked it.”

“I did and I know there’s a story behind how you know to dance like that.”

“Another time.”

“Deal...so? What are you most afraid of?”

Sasha sighed deeply and Becky almost told Sasha that she didn’t have to answer if it wasn’t for the thoughtful look on Sasha’s face. It made Becky happy...and proud that Sasha was going to at least try and answer her question. 

Months ago, Sasha would’ve glared and hissed her way around the question and manage to get a slap in. Emotionally stunted Sasha Banks would have never even  _ entertained  _ answering that question. 

“Being alone...and forgotten.” Sasha finally answered, shifting her position so that she could look at Becky properly, “That’s always been a fear of mine and it’s gotten worse since my mom and brother passing.”

Becky nodded, she wouldn’t even pretend to know what that sort of pain felt like and she suspected that Sasha was still healing from those wounds. 

“You?”

Becky blinked slowly, shrugging, “Dyin’ without anything to show for it, I guess.”

“What do you mean?”

“Limerick? Y’know when I told ya ‘bout my...old self? The drugs and the bad crowd?”

“Yes.”

“I didn’t have a purpose back then, I wasn’t doin’ shit with my life. I was wastin’ it with those low lifes...and I was gonna die soon. I just knew it.”

Sasha didn’t like it when Becky talked like that, even if it was about her past self—it just made her uncomfortable for a reason she wasn’t yet ready to look too deeply into. 

“This is like beatin’ on the old drum or whatever you call it, but wrestling really did save my life. It gave me...a passion. A desire to be better than what was expected of me.”

“Even if your mom hates what you do?”

“Yep. Ten bucks says she’s happier that I’m actually doin’ somethin’ productive instead of risking my life on the streets.”

After a while of comfortable silence, Sasha smiled at Becky, “We’re two peas in a pod.”

“You're the prettier pea.” Becky sat up so that she could peck Sasha’s soft lipstick free lips repeatedly purposely choosing not to linger until Sasha reached up to gently cup Becky’s face with her free hand. Becky opened her eyes, meeting Sasha’s. They studied each other...more so Becky studying Sasha, looking for any signs of discomfort or hesitation. But Sasha was open and honest for Becky. “You’ll tell me?”  _ when I need to stop  _ went unspoken but understood.

“Yes.” Sasha mumbled, her lips brushing over Becky’s teasingly. Becky’s mouth was on Sasha’s again, pressing closer this time. Sasha opened up to her immediately, their mouths fitting together perfectly like two jigsaw puzzles finally coming together. 

Sasha whimpered softly, and Becky pulled away slowly and opened her eyes. After a few seconds, Sasha opened her eyes and Becky stopped breathing. The heat in Sasha’s brown eyes coursed through Becky’s veins right down to her soul. Images of Sasha’s beautiful face and the faces she would make when Becky made love to her flashed through the Irishwoman’s mind. The sounds Sasha would make just for her.  _ Oh.  _ There was definitely no turning back, Becky was too far to even consider it now.

Becky moved so that they were more comfortable and Sasha had no problem locking her knees against Becky’s waist, welcoming her weight..hips and breasts pressing into one another. Sasha’s left hand snaked it’s way to the back of Becky’s neck, burying her fingers in her soft red hair as Becky lowered her mouth to the side of her neck. 

Becky’s lips were parted as she kissed along Sasha’s neck softly, taking her sweet time. Becky opened her mouth a bit more and began to suckle gently at the tender spot she’d been kissing in the crook between Sasha’s collarbone and neck. Sasha moaned and shivered beneath her, the hand in Becky’s hair tightening slightly, while the other that was on her back grabbed a handful of her tank top, tugging on it.

Encouraged, Becky suckled harder eliciting a louder moan and her own hand drifted from beneath the pillow behind Sasha’s head, boldly going for what she’s been craving all day. And even through her thin t-shirt, Sasha’s nipples hardened even more the moment Becky’s thumb traced over it firmly. Becky was memorizing the shape of Sasha through her shirt with her fingertips, burning it to her memory.

Sasha pulled at Becky’s tank top again, this time pulling it up and Becky shivered when the cold air hit her hot skin. “Baby girl, are ya sure?” She whispered hoarsely as she sat up to help Sasha pull off her shirt, her own hands toying with the ends of Sasha’s shirt...her heart pounding so hard in her chest, Becky barely heard Sasha telling her that it was okay.

“S’kay, let’s move to the bed, please.”

“Yeah…” Becky nearly swallowed her tongue, taking in Sasha’s glory and this wasn’t even all of her, “Yeah, baby, let’s go.”

_ Some time later... _

White knuckled, naked and completely lost in the moment of passion, Sasha was riding Becky like it was her last ride. Her blue hair was sticking everywhere on her sweat soaked skin, and a strand of two were making their way into her mouth, which was open as she gasped raggedly and cried out Becky’s name.

Sitting on her face wasn’t enough. Sasha was demanding more. Wanting— _ needing more.  _ Her girl was greedy and Becky loved it. 

Sasha was teetering on the edge, the coil in her stomach was pulled tight and she was ready to come but Becky wouldn’t give her that push. Becky was having a wonderful time watching Sasha chase the orgasm she wasn’t yet ready to let her have. Becky was taking Sasha there and denying Sasha her pleasure she was so desperately grinding to reach. 

Sasha reached down between their bodies and frantically rubbed her sensitive clit but Becky wasn’t having that either. 

The redhead quickly rolled them over and spread Sasha’s bent legs firmly and held them as she sat up on her knees. 

“No, Becky,” Sasha cried, she was so close, “Becky... _ daddy please!” _

“Ssh ssh…” Becky never much cared for the daddy kink until now, and she loved it coming from Sasha. It gave Becky control she didn’t even know that she wanted, and she wasn’t going to let it or Sasha go.

Becky repositioned them so that their slick centers were lined up perfectly, her strokes were long and firm and Sasha groaned so loud Becky was sure their neighbors could hear them now.  _ Again. _

Sasha’s hips were uncontrollable, meeting every one of Becky’s strong thrusts wantonly, the white sheets sticking to her sweaty back deliciously.

Sasha’s eyes were narrowed into slits, reaching out to drag her nails down Becky’s taut stomach, feeling her abs moving beneath her soft skin like a well oiled machine. Knowing and feeling how much strength Becky had and was currently using against her had Sasha gushing, resulting in a low guttural moan from above her.

“Goddamnit, Sasha…” Becky breathed heavily, smiling wickedly, eyes roaming over Sasha’s body hungrily, “Yer so wet, love, gonna come for me, yeah?” Becky let go of one of Sasha’s legs, reaching down to Sasha’s chest, massaging and kneading, rolling Sasha’s hard nipple between her long, strong fingers.

“Oh god y-yes!” Sasha cried, immediately clinging to Becky when the older woman laid all of her body weight on top of her.

Becky let go of her other leg as well, putting a hand between their bodies and pushing two fingers into Sasha using her own hips as leverage. 

_ “Fuc... _ oh god, Becky! Please!” Sasha cried, quivering thighs wrapping around Becky’s waist, pulling her deeper and meeting her thrust for thrust, _ almost there.  _

Becky kissed and sucked on Sasha’s neck, “Please what, darlin’? Tell me what ya want. Tell me how badly ya want this…” Becky growled into Sasha’s ear.

“ _ Please,”  _ Sasha whined, clinging to Becky’s solid frame, her hands desperately holding onto Becky’s slick back. Sasha cried out sharply when Becky slammed into her unexpectedly, and bit down on her neck while simultaneously pinching her nipple.

Becky screwed her girlfriend into the mattress until she had Sasha screaming as her orgasm tore through her petite body like a tidal wave from heaven and hell alike. 

But Becky didn’t stop, she kept her pace, working Sasha through her orgasm, now chasing her own. Sasha’s eyes rolled to the back of her head as she went spiralling into her second orgasm, heart pounding so hard in her chest it was borderline painful--Becky’s name falling from her lips in broken gasps and cries.

Becky raised her head, and captured Sasha’s parted lips passionately just before she came. Her body shivering, holding Sasha tight covering her body with her own as if she were protecting her from the world. When they were both spent, they separated to give their bodies time and space to cool down and eventually fell asleep still holding hands.

* * *

Becky was awake first, yawning loudly into the dark room the only light coming from the TV. She laid there for a while, yawning and feeling completely satisfied as she stared blankly at the TV playing some random TV show on Netflix. It was a sense of Deja Vu from the last time she and Sasha shared a bed, but this time was different.

Sasha’s bare leg was thrown over both of Becky’s beneath the sheets but she was practically on the other side of the bed, snoring away. Of course Sasha would take over the entire damn bed after sex. Becky chuckled as she rubbed soothing circles on Sasha’s thigh. Damn she was falling for this woman hard…suddenly Sasha moved, completely rolling over and righting herself in her sleep until she was pressed against Becky’s side. Seeking warmth and comfort which was gladly given.

“Damn…” Becky whispered, “I think I love this woman.”

“Mhm, y’better bitch…” Sasha grumbled, still fast asleep and Becky rolled her eyes, grinning up at the ceiling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yeah, that happened...I hope it was halfway decent.
> 
> -Sith


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh. Ahhhh shit...👀👀👀👀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own anything WWE related.

* * *

Becky yawned quietly as she shuffled into the bathroom suite early in the morning. It was so early, the sun was barely peeking past the horizon but she didn’t care she had to pee. And maneuvering Sasha from on top of her without waking her was more of a challenge than Becky anticipated especially since Sasha wasn’t that big of a person. 

Becky closed the door quietly, not wanting the light to disturb Sasha’s much deserved beauty sleep. They had gotten up sometime in the middle of the night to go at it again, and Becky swore that she was getting drunk off Sasha. The third time, Sasha jumped Becky and the Irishwoman wasn’t complaining. She was just grateful that the marks on her back would be hidden easily when she was in the ring on live TV.

The marks on her neck and her chest? That would take some finesse...but not nearly as much as Sasha. Becky would say that she was sorry but that would be a lie. And she’d never lie to Sasha if she could help it. 

“Fuck, that lil’ vampire…” Becky grumbled when she finished using the bathroom and was examining herself in the bathroom mirror. Becky reached over to switch off the light and ended up knocking over Sasha’s small black toiletry travel bag and spilled everything on the floor. “Son of a bitch…”

Becky grumbled some more as she knelt to clean up the mess she made, hoping that Sasha didn’t hear the noise and wake up. As Becky finished putting the contents back in the bag she noticed one had rolled a little further away from the corner of her eye and without thought Becky picked it up. 

But she stopped when she realized that it was orange and white...and it rattled. It was the same rattle she heard not too long back when Sasha had been taking forever in the bathroom. Becky forced her eyes to focus as she stared at the object in her hand, blinking rapidly when she realized what it was exactly. 

And she frowned, standing back up as she set Sasha’s bag back on the counter but she was still holding onto the pill bottle. Becky was confused.  _ Why didn’t she say anything? Was she ever gonna say somethin’?  _ Becky wondered if Stephanie knew. And how long Sasha has been taking these...and just  _ why  _ Sasha hadn’t said a goddamn word about it. 

Becky stared down at the bottle for a few more seconds before putting it back in the bag and zipped it closed. 

_ Did she not trust me enough to tell me?  _ Becky refused to believe that Sasha didn’t trust her even though she was aware that Sasha had trust issues. With good reason of course, but…on the one hand, Becky wanted to be upset and offended. She opened up to Sasha when they were in Ireland. 

She trusted her enough to tell her about her demons...and that wasn’t easy by a long shot and Becky wanted to prove to Sasha that she was serious about this. About them. 

But on the other hand...she understood. She didn’t want to be logical, but Becky  _ understood.  _ After everything with Charlotte, Sasha kept things close to the chest. She always did but Sasha turned into goddamn Fort Knox after NXT. 

Becky ran her hands through her messy hair. She was too tired to sort through her torn feelings. Becky switched off the bathroom light and shuffled back to bed. She carefully climbed into the bed and spooned Sasha from behind, holding her close and snuggling further beneath the sheets. 

Becky kissed the top of Sasha’s head and closed her eyes.

* * *

Charlotte sighed heavily, tossing her phone aside on the bed next to her. She’d just finished watching that panel with Sasha, Bayley, Becky, Stephanie, Big E, Lacey and Seth. And she honestly couldn’t even recall any of the questions unless they had been directed at Sasha. 

For the entire hour, Charlotte's attention had been solely focused on Sasha...she was so damn gorgeous in that half dress half romper. Charlotte was thirsty through the screen and she could only imagine how everyone else felt watching at home. Or actually there at the event. 

It was also hard to ignore the vibes that Sasha and Becky were giving one another the entire time...they were making it so painfully obvious. Despite that though, it would take a critical eye to actually spot it. But Charlotte knew what to look for and she saw Becky eye-fucking Sasha and she wanted to deck her for it. 

She wanted to deck Seth too every time he looked at Sasha because he could keep his goddamn eyes still. Charlotte has to put her phone down for a while, her eyes had been burning from being on YouTube all damn day. 

She wasn’t cleared to start her training back up again. She was still on ‘bed rest’ and it was driving her up the wall. And she still had four more months to go. 

_ “Fuck.”  _

Charlotte needed a hobby and quick. Charlotte picked her phone up again and opened up her Twitter account...since Sasha, Becky and Bayley blocked her...she’d just make a new one and lurk. Simple as that. It was a trying process because who knew coming up with a fake name and profile in general was this damn hard. 

Charlotte couldn’t let Sasha go, she knew that she’s caused so much pain to the younger woman her entire career but Charlotte wanted to atone for her mistakes. She  _ needed  _ to. Everyone was pissed at her but they’d see...Charlotte was going to come back a changed woman. 

Charlotte scrolled through Sasha’s Twitter, lips twitching with amusement every so often. 

She’d come back stronger and fiercer. She’d be ready to take on The Man...and take everything from her, just like she did to her. She’d make them all see the error of their ways. 

Charlotte liked one of Sasha’s pinned tweets.  _ Pissed off for greatness.  _ Before powering down her phone and going to sleep with a smirk...her mood considerably better. Unaware that Ronda decided to make a tweet about all of the drama that’s been happening within the women’s division at the same time.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, some shits brewing. Becky found out in the worst way, Charlotte is Madd Charlotte now, and Ronda out here starting shit again. Gotta love the drama 😎
> 
> -Sith


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

_ The very next morning… _

It was late into the morning when Becky and Sasha finally rose from their cocoon, though Sasha did get up a few hours ago to go into the bathroom and took forever like always. And just like the previous time, Becky heard the rattling—this time she knew what it was. 

Even then she kept quiet about it and held Sasha close when she came back to bed complaining about it being cold as hell in their room. Becky gave Sasha all of her warmth and didn’t dare comment on the fact that Sasha walked clean past the thermostat. 

Currently, they were moving about the room getting ready to go hang out with Bayley for a little while to play some video games and catch up. Of course Sasha was taking forever and Becky was lounging on their bed, leaning against the headboard in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie. Similar to what Sasha was wearing.

Finally Sasha stopped moving around the room and stood at the foot of the bed, smiling brightly at Becky, “Ready?”

Becky wanted to ask right then and there but she couldn’t—she liked to see Sasha smile so bright like that, especially when it was only reserved for her. Becky scooted to the edge of the bed where Sasha was standing and out her legs on either side of the Boss so that Sasha was now standing between them. 

Becky loved the fact that Sasha immediately wrapped her arms around her and straddled her, knees on the bed on either side of her hips. 

“Becky? What’s wrong?” 

Becky looked into Sasha’s brown eyes, not blinking, “Ya know that ya can tell me anythin’ and I won’t judge, yeah?”

“Yeah, yes, I know. It’s a two way street remember?”

“Mhm, it is, love. I just wanna make sure that you knew that too and that you’d trust me to never hurt ya intentionally. ‘Kay?”

Sasha squirmed a little bit but Becky’s firm hold on her waist kept her still. “Becky? Did I give you a reason to think...to think that I  _ don’t  _ trust you?” 

“Baby…” Becky kissed Sasha’s chin, but she never got a chance to start and answer Sasha’s question because there was someone banging on their hotel door. And both of them were confused because they weren’t expecting any visitors. 

Whoever was on the other side though was impatient because they started knocking again and Sasha was sure that if hotel rooms had doorbells, they would’ve been ringing the hell out of that too. 

“Who is it?!” Sasha yelled as she slid off of Becky’s warm lap (missing it already) and stalked towards the door. 

“It’s me dude, open the door!”

Shocked and confused, Sasha opened their room door and was nearly mowed down as Bayley stormed into their room. “Well hello to you too.” Sasha mumbled and closed the door, “Wanna tell us what the hell was so urgent?”

Bayley looked between Becky and Sasha momentarily, “Neither one of you have checked Twitter yet, have you?”

Becky and Sasha shared a brief look and if Bayley caught it she didn’t say anything, Becky turned back to the brunette with an impatient frown.

“Well? C’mon, ya ran all this way here...may as well just tell us.”

“Ronda called out Stephanie on Twitter for favoring Sasha, and she’ bashing Sasha for getting everyone fired over some ‘stupid hazing’, her words not mine,” Bayley rolled her eyes, “And according to Ronda, Charlotte’s last name is the only reason she didn’t get fired too. Ronda is calling the entire company a fraud...and she told Stephanie to ‘at her’.”

“Holy shit.” Becky blinked as Sasha immediately tracked down her phone to check Twitter for herself but she was met with a screen full of notifications from Stephanie and did she sound pissed off.

“Uh, guys, I’ll be right back. I have to call Stephanie.”

“Better you than us, then..” Bayley made a face as she made to sit on the bed but she thought better of it when she saw how messy it was and opted for the chair by the desk instead.

Becky stared after Sasha, wanting to say something... _ anything  _ to her but Sasha was already in the bathroom with the door closed and Bayley was also in the room so Becky just kept her mouth shut. She’d finish that conversation with Sasha later when they were alone again, the only problem with that logic was that Becky didn’t exactly know when they would be alone again. They’d be around each other and together but alone? Not really. Maybe if they’d regularly start sharing a hotel room...but even then they’d probably be too tired to do much else besides shower and pillow talk.

_ Fuck.  _

Bayley was watch her best friend closely and she knew Becky well enough to spot when something was bothering her. Becky always made this particular little face. It wasn’t too obvious but if one squinted hard enough, it was noticeable. 

“What’s up?”

Becky looked at Bayley, and smiled but it was small, “Nothin’.”

Bayley didn’t buy it, “Come on, what’s up with you? You have that worried look on your face.”

Becky rolled her eyes, she hated how observant Bayley was--if Becky were being honest, she often forgot about Bayley’s third eye. “Nah, I’m just tired...didn’t get too much sleep, y’know?”

“Okay, first of all...ew, second...congratulations you lucky bitch. But that’s not all is it?”

Becky shook her head, she wasn’t going to tell Bayley the  _ main  _ reason for her funk...but she’d tell her another worry that was her business, “This whole Ronda thing? S’gonna get worse, I just know it...Ronda’s been yappin’ her fat lip about too much too long. And with her callin’ out Sasha and Charlotte like that?...McMahon is gonna see it as a money train.”

“Stephanie would never do that to Sa--”

“Not her...Vince.”

“Oh...right…” Bayley slouched in her seat slightly, knowing exactly what Becky was getting at, “But Stephanie’s clause was for Charlotte to stay the fuck away from Sasha  _ period  _ or she’d be out on her ass. You can’t break that...Flair signed on it.”

“Stephanie doesn’t own this goddamn company, Bayley! Don’t ya get it?!” Becky snapped, standing from her spot on the bed and pacing a little bit, “If Vince wants to rip up that contract and put ‘em all in a triple threat match so they can kill each other! He freakin’ can! And if any of those fat lipped fucks think that  _ The Man _ is gonna stand around for this, then they’re wrong! Ronda won’t fuck this up, I won’t let her! If she wanna have a go at The Boss, then Ronda’s gotta go through her Man first!”

Bayley laughed breathlessly at the end of Becky’s rant but she was more surprised and proud than she was upset about being yelled at so suddenly, “Damn...I haven’t seen that Irish temper in awhile...you love her? Already?”

“I didn’t say that.” Becky huffed, still red in the face but she did stop her pacing, “I just...I didn’t…oh, I don’t know.”

“You didn’t have to say anything,” Bayley told her friend gently, “I can see it.”

“Is...is it too soon?”

“It’s never too soon to be happy, Becks. Just be careful, okay?”

“For her or for me?”

“Both.”

The bathroom door opened, “What’s all the noise out here?”

* * *

Charlotte stared down the email for a little while longer, unbelieving what she was reading. Charlotte was doing her physical therapy for her left shoulder, it was a pain in the ass but at least she was able to move it a little more and higher than she was previously. It was the first day of her physical therapy and she knew that it was going to hurt like hell, but not like this. Despite it though, Charlotte knew that she deserved this pain and refused to take her pain medications to help her get through it.

She pushed through the pain and she did her exercises through sweat and tears. She deserved this agony but she was going to overcome it like everything else she’s ever had to endure in her life. Charlotte would get what she deserved for her pains and labor soon enough.

Four months would go by quickly, she knew and she was grateful that it wasn’t longer than that. It was just the right amount of time to plot against the remaining members of the Four Horsewomen of the WWE; Becky Lynch and Bayley. They thought that they had won, that they had beaten her at her own game. 

Little did they know that the game had only just begun. 

It was too bad that Charlotte couldn’t get her hands on Sasha too, but Charlotte would never hurt Sasha again...she’d paid her dues for that mistake.  _ Twice.  _ Stephanie said that Charlotte couldn’t touch or be around Sasha on company ground and time...she never said anything about their off time. 

Charlotte was going to show Sasha what a true Champion looked like. Charlotte wasn’t worried about Becky, she would always be second-rate when compared to her...and just about everyone else. Charlotte would tear Becky down to her roots and show Sasha what she was missing...she would show her what she could have...what she could still have. All she had to do was say yes...and Charlotte would give Sasha what Becky could never.  _ The world.  _

_ And if she said no? You tried to ruin her career...twice...she will never say yes. _

She will, Charlotte just had to convince her. “She was supposed to be mine...but I fucked up, but I fixed it.  _ I  _ fixed it...not them,  _ me. _ ”

_ She will say no! _

“No she won’t!” Charlotte hissed under her breath, still aware that she was still in the exercise room sitting on a bench.

_ But if she did? _

Then Charlotte Flair was going to ruin each and every single one of them. And she was going to enjoy it.

Charlotte dialed the number in her email, and it rang three times before it was answered. 

_ “I didn’t think you’d ever call, Flair.” _

“You sign my paychecks, sir. Of course I was going to call you back, what can I do for you?”

_ “Wrestlemania is nothing without a little Flair. With the massive heat between you and The Boss, it’s main event worthy. Interested?” _

“Always...but there’s a little issue with your daughter and Sasha.”

_ “Don’t worry about that. Just say yes.” _

Charlotte grinned, “Count me in.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...Charlotte is crazy as fuck and Becky is feeling pressed because she's clearly overthinking things. All the drama. Live for it. Lol. Thank you guys for all of the awesome comments and kudos...here...and on Twitter haha. See you next chapter.
> 
> -Sith


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah shit. Here we go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

Stephanie was busier than she usually was, but that was simply because she had more responsibilities ever since she was given free reign over both Friday Night Smackdown and Monday Night Raw. Her brother, Shane, managed to squander his last chance to prove to their father that he could put aside his personal issues with wrestlers long enough to actually do his job and not tank the entire show. It was no skin off of Stepahanie’s back, it just made it easier to prove to Vince which one of his two kids would be better suited to take the reins of the WWE whenever he decided to finally retire.

Stephanie and Sasha still travelled together, both of them so accustomed to the arrangements and Stephanie wasn’t so quick to admit it but it made her feel less alone to have Sasha flying with her, or driving with her to the next city. Stephanie was well aware that Sasha was now friends with Bayley and that she was now very seriously dating Becky Lynch and that she had every right to travel with them as well, but she didn’t. And Stephanie appreciated the gesture more than Sasha could ever hope to know. 

Currently, they were in Philadelphia and Stephanie was on her way to meet with her dad for a late lunch. They’d been doing meetings all day and they haven’t really had a chance to truly catch up with each other, and the headlining wrestlers were doing promotions and signings around the city at the local malls and other smaller venues. 

Surprisingly, during the meetings no one thought to bring up Ronda Rousey’s little rant that she went on via Twitter less than a week ago. Stepahnie was tempted, if only just to see what everyone thought about it but she didn’t want to open a can of worms that she wasn’t rightly prepared to deal with. She had enough on her plate already without that added headache. 

“Ms. McMahon, we’ve arrived ma’am.”

Stephanie looked up from her phone, and blinked with surprise. Not realizing that she was so caught up with her own thoughts while checking her emails to notice that the SUV had stopped. Stephanie put her phone in her purse, and fixed her hair slightly before she quietly thanked the driver and exited the vehicle. The restaurant that her father booked for them was a nice little bistro, though it was still on the upscale side despite the architect doing their best to make it seem less than what it really was. Stephanie was immediately escorted to the table towards the back where her dad was waiting, still wearing his suit but his jacket was now hanging on the back of his chair making him appear more relaxed. 

“Ah, there you are sweetheart!” Vince got up from his chair to hug his daughter tightly, and Stephanie was immediately on guard, her dad was always hugging and all smiles in public, but ‘sweetheart’? Something was definitely up, and Stephanie had a sinking feeling that she was not going to like it one bit. “Was worried that I would be dining alone.”

Stephanie smiled and took a seat, “No, sorry, traffic was a little heavier than we expected.”

Vince waved it off with an easy going smile and a shake of his head as he called over their waiter. Stephanie kept her father entertained with his need for small talk about her personal life, namely her love life (or lack of) until their food and drinks arrived. It was always the same tactic and the moment their waiter ran off to another table, Stephanie had already lost her appetite and she was ready for whatever scheme her dad recently created that would end up like the rest of his ‘grand ideas’ a hot ass mess.

“How are you settling with managing both Raw and Smackdown, Steph?” Vince cut into his steak slowly, not looking up at her as he spoke, “If it’s too much, don’t be afraid to let me know...I have back-ups ready.”

Stephanie shook her head, forcing herself to relax because getting defensive would help no one, “It’s fine, dad, I promise. It’s no different when Shane and I were managing both brands two years ago, I’m just alone this time.”

“I don’t want you to end up like your brother.”

Stephanie sipped her drink before answering, “I won’t, dad. I can handle it, if anything...I’m thankful for the extra work, I was getting bored anyway.” It was a bold lie but judging by Vince’s smile, it was both a good and a bad move.

“Good...good, I’m glad to hear that.” Vince cleared his throat, and ate his steak with a mischievous glint in his eye, “Something tells me that you won’t be getting bored anytime soon with the upcoming events.”

“What upcoming events?” Stephanie inquired with a raised eyebrow, not sure if she liked his gleeful tone or that look in his eye.

Vince, though, ignored his daughter's question for one of his own, “How’s Sasha?”

Stephanie shrugged, forcing herself to remain neutral because Vince was now looking at her and he was watching her very closely and Stephanie has played the game long enough to know when a trap was being set for her...and she was much too wise to be foolish enough to let herself be caught in it without seeing the bigger picture first so she could counter with her own trap. 

“Sasha is pestering me about a rematch with Asuka to regain her title. The Boss is getting very anxious over it, I’m going to allow the rematch clause to take effect this Friday.” Stephanie said, not a complete lie...Sasha was too busy enjoying her life to really be anxious for the title run again, but she’s asked once or twice.

“Well, good! That makes this all the more interesting and juicier, I believe.”

“I would be inclined to agree if I knew what you were talking about, dad. Mind filling me in?”  _ please don’t. _

“Well, I’m sure that you’re aware of Ronda Rousey’s little...er, social media stumble last week?”

_ Social media stumble? Ha, that’s one way of putting it... _ Stephanie took a longer pull from her drink again, “Yes, not the most fitting image on a former champion of her caliber given all that we’ve done for her, but her being a child on Twitter is hardly cause for anything special. Right?”

“Wrong!” Vince chuckled, and Stephanie refrained from rolling her eyes, “You see, this thing already has momentum behind it, with whatever that thing was between Charlotte and Sasha and--”

“No.” Stephanie cut in sharply, a lot sharper than she originally intended but she couldn’t backtrack now. It was bad enough that she’d be dealing with Charlotte on Raw when she returned from her shoulder injury but this was going to not only push Stephanie’s patience but Sasha’s. Not to mention, the patience of Becky and Bayley. Stephanie did not want to deal with that fall out. That meant explaining in great detail  _ everything  _ to her father, and that was unacceptable. He was as pigheaded as her brother. Telling him the full story would only serve to make things worse...for all of them. 

“No? What the hell do you mean ‘no’?” Vince’s smile morphed into a frown, “This will be the biggest rivalry in the women’s division...ratings will skyrocket and with Wrestlemania fast approaching, this  _ will  _ be the main event!”

Stephanie swallowed harshly, her appetite long forgotten now--she had to stop this train wreck before it happened, but that glint in Vince’s eye told her that it was already too late. “I’m not saying not to Charlotte and Ronda, or Sasha and Ronda...I’m saying no to Sasha and Charlotte. That’s played out, dad, think about it. People are tired of seeing those two go at it...hell,  _ I  _ am tired of seeing it! Let’s give the WWE Universe something new. I personally vote for Charlotte and Ronda, that could be explosive in it’s own right.”

Vince opened his mouth, then shut it immediately as he pondered what his daughter said. On one hand, she did have a very good point about the WWE not wishing to see more of Charlotte and Sasha butting heads, but… “I would’ve considered that but Ronda called them both out and it’s taking the WWE Universe by storm! And what would I be if I didn’t deliver the biggest rivalry to ever grace the women’s division. Whatever heat that is between Charlotte and Sasha, they will get over it, I’m sure of it.”

Stephanie  _ did  _ roll her eyes this time, but Vince was too caught up seeing the money signs floating around his head to see his daughter's mild disgust, “There’s just one problem with this grand scheme of yours, father.”

Vince looked at Stephanie then, not missing the formal title she used when addressing him and he smiled coyly, “Oh you mean the clause to keep Charlotte and Sasha apart? Don’t worry about it, I’ve already had a lengthy chat with HR and Legal...it’s gone. Now, this match with Sasha and Asuka...what’s the stipulation?”

Stephanie didn’t answer as she immediately excused herself to the ladies room, struggling to keep her emotions in check.

* * *

_ Meanwhile… _

Sasha and Becky were out with Bayley, New Day, Seth and Mojo at some bar slash restaurant. After a long day of taking pictures, signing autographs and doing Q&A panels, wings and a few drinks sounded good before heading back to the hotel to sleep and do it all again the next day. They’d all managed to snag a bigger booth near the back of the place away from the door but they were able to see the bar and live band stage clearly, though the band wasn’t playing right now instead the jukebox was playing some eighties rock music. 

Becky had her arm around Sasha’s shoulders comfortably as Sasha and Bayley talked to Mojo and Xavior about appearing on the next episode of UpUpDownDown while the others had gotten up to go play darts while making silly bets. The wings were more or less demolished as well as the three pitchers of beer that had been ordered...of course, Becky was keeping a careful eye on what Sasha was consuming. She didn’t want the alcohol to counter Sasha’s medication. 

The same medication she’s still yet to tell Becky about. And the longer that Becky knows without Sasha knowing that she knows irks her...but the irishwoman was trying to keep patient but the further they progressed into their relationship, it was getting harder. Especially in the mornings when Becky had to pretend to be asleep when Sasha rolled out of her arms in the wee hours of the morning and that she didn’t hear that familiar rattling coming from the bathroom. It was so frustrating because Becky wanted to scream that she knew and that she didn’t care because she loved Sasha all the same. But she knew how well that could backfire considering who she was dealing with. 

Becky really wanted to claw her eyes out...and Seths if he kept looking over at their booth at her girlfriend with those puppy eyes of his. It made Becky tighten her hold around Sasha’s shoulders, but Sasha kept her conversation going though she did place her hand on Becky’s jean clad thigh and squeezed gently. It was annoying that Seth couldn’t keep his damn eyes to himself. Sasha and Becky haven’t officially announced that they were a couple but it was glaringly obvious and Becky wanted to kick Seth’s ass. She briefly wondered if her growing agitation towards the man had anything to do with her annoyance about Sasha and this ‘secret’ of hers.

“Becky?”

Becky blinked, her mind coming back to the present and she saw that everyone was looking at her, “Huh?”

Bayley eyed her friend, noting that her strange behaviour for the past few days was getting worse, “You okay? We asked if you wanted to play pool?”

Becky looked down at Sasha, eyebrow raised, “You playin’?”

Sasha shook her head, snuggling closer into Becky’s warmth, “No, I’m tired and warm.”

Becky looked back to the others with a smirk and shook her head, “Nah, I’ll sit this one out then.”

Mojo and Xavier shared a look, making a whipping noise as they left the booth and Bayley just gave her two best friends kissy faces before she too left the booth, leaving Becky and Sasha to hold their table. Becky kissed the top of Sasha’s head, “You alright, love?”

“Yeah,” Sasha sighed as she sat up a little bit to pour herself another beer, “I’m just tired, we’re leaving soon right? My feet are killing me!”

Becky smirked, promising to rub them later when they got back to the hotel room as she watched Sasha pour the beer but Becky gently stole the glass from her lover’s grasp before Sasha could drink it. Becky easily drained half the glass and quickly pecked Sasha’s pouty lips.

“Rude! What the hell, get your own beer, or at least ask me.”

Becky shrugged, setting Sasha’s glass aside and well out of her reach, “You’ve had enough today, Sasha.”

That immediately grabbed Sasha’s attention and she moved away from Becky a little bit so she could get a better look at her. Becky immediately knew that she stuck her foot in her mouth judging by that glare Sasha was now giving her, “Excuse you? The last time I checked, Becky, I’m a grown ass woman.”

“I know, but we both have a long day tomorrow, and I just want ya fresh and alive. I’m just lookin’ out for ya, baby.”

Sasha’s expression softened at the term of endearment but she wasn’t to let this go so easily, and Becky really should’ve known better, “I only had one, Becks, I’ll be fine for tomorrow I promise.” Sasha reached over Becky to get her glass back, but Becky moved it further across the table much to Sasha’s annoyance, “Okay, seriously, Becky, what the hell?!”

“Alcohol isn’t good for ya body, Sasha. That’s all.”

Sasha rolled her eyes so hard that they could’ve gotten stuck, and Becky would’ve teased her about it if she didn’t recognize that her impending doom was near, “I didn’t hear you complaining last week when we killed a whole bottle of wine together.”

Becky shivered at the memory, remembering it quite well but she wasn’t backing down but her next words came out of her mouth before she could think them through… “That was before I knew that ya took medication!” and  _ fuck!  _ That’s not what she wanted to say. Her lapse of concentration fucked her over and Becky was thankful that she was blocking Sasha’s exit from the booth, because she just screwed up. 

Sasha gasped, eyes widening comically as she stared at Becky but that shock melted into something near volcanic but Bayley came running over before could blow up the entire building with them all in it. 

“Hey, we’re about to go bowling, do you guys want in?”

Becky swallowed nervously, “Uh, actually, Bay, we were about to uh,”

“Yeah, I’m in.”

Becky whipped around to look at Sasha, confused and worried all at the same time but Sasha’s gaze was challenging and her expression was calm--completely belying the death grip she had on Becky’s thigh under the table. Bayley looked at her best friends weirdly before she began to slowly back away, “Uh, okay? I’ll go let the others know.”

“Wait, I’ll come with you.” Sasha said, unashamedly crawling over Becky’s lap to get out of the booth...almost as if she were daring Becky to stop her or say anything, and Becky knew that if she did, there was going to be a scene. And that was the last thing that either of them needed. Sasha turned around and grabbed her purse, glaring at Becky the entire time.

Becky could do nothing but watch her best friend walk away with her pissed off girlfriend and she could only hope that she could still call Sasha that by the end of the night, because  _ “Fuck!”  _ And Becky could just hear Charlotte in her head, laughing at her.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, sorry about the wait. And I'm sorry in advance for the drama (I'm really not tbh). 
> 
> I have no excuse for this chapter, but listen. I wrote it in less than 4 hours, so give me some credit. lol. Thank you guys for the kudos, comments and subs. I really appreciate the time y'all took to lemme know what you liked, or didn't. Lol. Peace.
> 
> -Sith


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related!

* * *

Becky was sour, that much was obvious but no one was going to dare approach the Irish hot head about that permanent scowl that was sitting on her face while her eyes remained glued to Sasha who was making it a point to be completely ‘oblivious’ to her girlfriends mood. Thankfully, the only thing keeping Becky from seriously hurting Seth was Big E and Kofi keeping him occupied in the other lane and away from Sasha. Becky had no idea why that man couldn’t take a hint, but she was definitely curious if he could also take a hit from her.

Currently Mojo and Sasha were engaged in their own bowling war, trying to see who could put in the most strikes—Bayley had bowed out of the game early on when she realized just how competitive that game was becoming and she was no match for Mojo's hyper attitude when it was in full force, so she left Sasha to it. And since Becky wasn't just into the game, Sasha had taken over Becky's turn while Mojo took Bayley's.

Sipping her cheap bowling alley beer, Becky hardly flinched when Bayley plopped down next to her and gently nudged her with her elbow, “You two have a fight or something?”

“Or somethin'.” Becky grouched, taking another sip of her beer before she set it down with a grimace, “Fuckin' piss water that is.”

Bayley glanced at the beer in question with a raised eyebrow, she didn't think anything was wrong with it but it could've just been that her best friend was in a horrible mood since they left the bar—hell Sasha was too, she just did a better job of hiding it. “Uh, okay? Do you maybe wanna talk about it?” Bayley quickly retreated when Becky's glare landed on her, “Or not, dude, tone down the laser eyes. I'm just trying to help.”

Becky sighed heavily, relaxing her gaze and shook her head, “I know, I know...I just...I'm just frustrated here, y'know. She won' talk to me, and it's killin' me. I...I think I fucked up...but I dunno.”

“What happened?”

Becky opened her mouth to answer but promptly closed it, there wasn't much she could really say that wouldn't break Sasha's trust and Becky wasn't willing to rock that boat anymore than she's already done tonight. She was momentarily distracted when Sasha whooped loudly when she got another strike and rubbed it in Mojo's face. Becky smiled, despite her mood. She watched as Sasha said something to Mojo with a wide smile on her face and she left the lane. Bayley watched as Sasha walked past their table with a side glance at the redhead sitting next to her and from the corner of her eye, Bayley saw Becky stiffen. Something was going on with her two best friends and it wasn't a good thing but Bayley was aware that it was going to take only them to work things out.

So when five minutes of awkward silence went by at the table, Bayley didn't say anything as Becky grabbed her leather jacket and scrambled after her girlfriend. Bayley shook her head and got up to go join Mojo because she had a feeling that Sasha wouldn't be coming back from her little break anytime soon if Becky had anything to say about it.

* * *

It was easy following Sasha through the building, her blue hair didn't exactly scream incognito but Becky kept her distance while following her lover to the restroom. Becky waited a few seconds before she slipped inside...thankfully Sasha was actually in a stall and Becky checked to make sure that it was empty before she flipped the lock and patiently waited. This probably wasn't the best place to bring up something so private and possibly very sensitive.  _ Okay.  _ Becky knew that it was sensitive because Sasha was being hostile ever since Becky opened her mouth at the bar but Becky couldn't wait another hour or two to clear the air between them. She couldn't...and she wasn't.

When Sasha stepped out of the bathroom stall, she hesitated when she saw Becky leaning against the door with her leather jacket folded over her crossed arms. Sasha looked away and went to the sink to wash her hands and Becky just watched her, she knew that now was the time for her to say something...but she could do nothing but watch Sasha. She's been doing that a lot lately since she's found those damn pills...more than she usually did really. Sasha was happy, in general and she was happy with Becky—the Irish woman knew that much but at times Sasha could be so guarded. Becky figured it was because Sasha was harboring that secret and Becky wanted to let Sasha know that she didn't have to do that with her.  _ Ever. _

“Sasha?”

Sasha shut off the water and reached for the paper towels versus using the hand dryer. Becky took that as a good sign—if Sasha didn't want to talk, she would've used the hand dryer to shut her up. So Becky pushed off the door and ventured closer but not too close, not yet, “Can we talk about what happened? About the pills?”

Sasha stopped drying her hands, uncaring about the small amount of water dripping down her arms as she glared at Becky from across the room, “Becky, seriously? Is  _ now  _ really a great time to bring that up?”

Becky shrugged carefully, “I-I dunno, yes?...I know I was outta line at the bar tellin' ya what to do an' all—” Becky sighed heavily, seeing Sasha's walls go back up as she dried her arms and threw away the paper towel, “Sasha—”

“Can we not talk about this  _ here?” _

“We're in a restroom and no one is 'round, Sasha. Why are ya runnin' from me, baby?”

“Excuse you?!” Sasha huffed, her eyes flashing but Becky wasn't going to back down from Sasha's ire—she couldn't handle it better than most, “I am not running, I'm just trying to use the restroom in peace and get back to my game not explain my secrets to you in a public restroom, Becky! Please don't ruin the rest of my night!”

Becky's throat bobbed, considering her next move carefully, “What spooked you?”

“I...night officially ruined. Thank you.”

“I...” Becky shuffled nervously, “I understand that I kinda spooked ya' Sasha, but I just wanted to clear the air...so, what spooked you?”

“Right now, you!”

“Communication is what's gonna help us through this and move forward,” Becky set her jacket down on the counter as she approached Sasha, happy that Sasha didn't move away from her but she did cross her arms defensively and stare down at the floor, “So can ya please just talk to me, Sasha. I...I'm tryin' here, so can ya at least gimme a hint at least?”

Sasha huffed again, fixing Becky with a look that she knew all too well. It was a very defensive look that was also very insecure beneath the surface. And Becky hated seeing that look, she didn't want Sasha to feel this way with her.

“Becky...I'm tired, can we not do this. Please? Just let it go.”

“Sasha, don't do this. Do not shut me out.”

Sasha's jaw clenched, a sure sign that she was fighting an inner turmoil that Becky was not privy to, “I'm not trying to Becky, I just...”

“You just...?” Becky prompted gently, thanking whatever God that was listening that Sasha was at least attempting to try and meet her halfway despite how uncomfortable Sasha clearly was. It wasn't Becky's intention but they needed to work through this before it festered even more. Behind her, she could hear shouts from the bowlers above the building's music but it faded away into the background once more.

“I was scared.” Sasha blurted, shrinking further into herself as the outburst and words clearly shocked her just as it shocked Becky. But upon closer inspection, it seemed as if Sasha had just gotten something heavy off of her chest, and for someone like Sasha? Becky was willing to bet that it was.

“I'm sorry, baby, I—”

“No,” Sasha shook her head, moving away slightly but not much, but she was avoiding eye contact, “No, it was me, Becky, okay? It wasn't your...you didn't do anything, it was all me. I...I was...I was just...”

“I wasn't snoopin', Sasha, ya know I'd never...I just found 'em, and I...I'm sorry for the way I came about it with ya. It wasn't my place.”

Sasha sniffled softly, wiping away a lone tear before it could get far, “I really wanted to tell you a while ago...when I realized how serious we were getting...I was just scared of what you'd think of me? Everyone already thinks I'm crazy and this proves it.”

“I like crazy.” Becky quickly backtracked, “Not that I'm sayin' ya are, but...I love ya for who ya are, Sash. Nothin' is ever gonna change that, yeah? Okay?”

“I...love you too...” Sasha allowed Becky to pull her into a hug and unfolded her arms so she could hug her girlfriend back tightly, “And I'm sorry too...for keeping this from you and then being a bitch about it.”

Becky nodded, kissing the top of Sasha's blue head gently, “I'm always gonna be here when ya need me to be, Sasha.”

“What if that's always?” Sasha pulled back to look up and Becky smiled, kissing those lips she'd been missing all damn night.

“I ain't got nothin' but time for ya, especially if it's for naked cuddles,” Becky's smirk was followed by a salacious wink to lighten the mood.

Sasha rolled her eyes, though pounding on the restroom door startled them both. It reminded them both that they were still in a public place. Sasha and Becky shared another moment even as the pounding on the other side of the door got louder, and the woman started yelling at them. Neither of them gave a damn though, taking their time and Becky gathered her jacket off the counter.

“So...are we good? Are you okay?”

Sasha nodded, taking Becky's hand. Her smile was small but genuine, “Yes.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the wait, it's short but it's something.
> 
> All mistakes are my own. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> -Sith


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE related.

* * *

Becky startled awake, her mind slowly registering a loud buzzing sound nearby and it took Becky a few moments to figure out the source of the sound. It was from Sasha's phone that was on the nightstand charging right next to hers. Becky grouched and scooted over so she could reach it, and she was thankful that Sasha kept her brightness down because she was sure her eyes would've melted right out of her skull at six in the morning. And just who the hell had the audacity to text someone that early? Becky glanced at the name and rolled her eyes because of course McMahon would be up at this ungodly hour and expecting the same from the rest of them.

Becky set Sasha's phone back down and turned to check on Sasha, only to realize that Sasha wasn't in the bed with her anymore. The spot was a little warm but the cold was setting in making Becky frown. A noise across the room caught her attention right as the bathroom door opened and Becky smiled sleepily at her girlfriend even though the bathroom light was making her eyes burn and water.

“Mornin' love.”

Sasha looked over at Becky and smiled apologetically, “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“Nah, McMahon did. Egghead has been textin' ya a lot. Everything okay?”

Sasha nodded, coming further into their room and sitting on the edge of the bed right next to Becky, “Yeah, I guess so. She called earlier this morning too, she seems a little worried about something so I'm gonna go see her before I hit the gym and get ready for my match with Asuka tonight.”

Becky frowned slightly, “She called too!? Doesn't that woman ever sleep?!”

Sasha laughed softly, shaking her head, “Stephanie's sleep schedule is just as weird as the rest of us, but she's trying to keep Vince from running us all into the ground. I'll be back later okay?”

Becky nodded, accepting Sasha's kiss and stealing a few more before she reluctantly let her go once Sasha began to pull herself away from the bed, “Ah, text me the address of the gym ya go to then?”

“Wanna be my workout buddy, Lynch?”

Becky wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, “Gotta keep ya on yer toes, Boss. We did extreme cardio last night, now we gotta keep ya strength up.”

Sasha laughed loudly as she collected her phone and her small gym backpack, “I'll be sure to call you then.”

Becky watched Sasha leave and close the door gently behind her before she laid back down on the pillows with a heavy content sigh and closed her eyes, attempting to get some more sleep while cursing Stephanie for disturbing their morning in the first place. _ Goddamn menace. _

* * *

When Sasha reached Stephanie's suite the sun was already beginning to rise and the bright orange rays were nearly blinding her as she walked past the hotel's large windows. She felt bad for Becky because she left the blinds open, Sasha chuckled, Becky needed to get up anyway.

Sasha didn't have to wait long for Stephanie to answer the door, she did so with a quickness but she was also on the phone but Stephanie still managed to smile at Sasha and give her a side hug all the same which was wholeheartedly returned. Having lived on the road with Stephanie for several months Sasha quickly made herself at home, heading straight for the sofa and plopping down as she finished off the rest of the fruit bowl that was sitting on the coffee table next to a bunch of spreadsheets that Sasha had no interest in.

Stephanie ended her call ten minutes later and joined Sasha on the sofa, raising an eyebrow at her demolished breakfast, “You do know that the food cart is over there right?”

Sasha shrugged, setting the bowl back down where she found it, “It was too far. So what's wrong?”

Stephanie raised an eyebrow at Sasha, she was tempted to ask the younger woman why she figured that something was wrong but she refrained. That would be insulting to both of their intelligence especially since she and Sasha have been roommates for the better part of six months. Stephanie didn't see the point of beating around the bush with something like this because Sasha deserved so much better than she was getting.

“I didn't want to tell you this before your match tonight, I wanted you to go in with a clear head but I don't know what my bonehead father is up to and I'd rather you hear this from me than be blindsided, Sasha.”

Sasha searched Stephanie's features and Stephanie watched as Sasha's innocent curiosity began to slowly morph into suspicion and Stephanie was just glad that Sasha hadn't gone hostile. _ Yet. _“What is it?”

* * *

_ She's a legit boss, but y'all knew that _

_ Da Big Boss Dogg, yeah I had to do that _

_ That's my family and we so G _

_ Bow down to the new champ of the WWE _

Sasha's theme music could barely be heard over the thunderous cheers of the WWE universe in the stadium that attended the live show for Friday night Smackdown. Sasha stared up at the ceiling breathing hard as the ref knelt over her with the women's Smackdown title in his hands. He was talking, Sasha could see his lips moving but the blood rushing through her ears made her deaf as all hell. Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest she swore it was going to break a rib. Sasha felt as if she went toe to toe with Floyd Mayweather. Asuka had given Sasha everything she had, it was submission vs submission, strike vs strike, _ taunt vs taunt. _

Sasha reached up and snatched the belt from the ref and with a grunt of serious effort, she was on her knees and soon she was on her feet, and holding her title above her head with numb arms as she fell back against the blue ropes watching Asuka stumble back up the ramp and backstage to be treated by medical.

Sasha looked to her left and saw Stephanie standing there at ringside, her facial expression smug and devious but Sasha could see the pride in her eyes and Sasha bit back a smile. She did have a reputation to keep after all, she couldn't have those losers in the back thinking she suddenly went soft.

Sasha turned around fully and demanded a mic, nearly ripping the man's arm out of his socket when she snatched it from him. And her music slowly faded away but the WWE universe was still chanting for her and Sasha waited. Ever since Stephanie delivered the troubling news this morning, it had been on Sasha's mind all day. She hadn't told Bayley or Becky yet, she couldn't deal with their reactions because she still couldn't process any of it yet. She couldn't process that everything had, like always, been for nothing because shoehorn Charlotte would always get her goddamn way no matter the consequences.

“You know, as great as this moment is,” Sasha said, referring to the title now sitting on her shoulder as she moved to the center of the ring, “there's something that has been on my mind all week. And that's you Ronda. Yeah, I know you're watching from your bum ass farm. You've been running your mouth a lot lately but I'm still waiting for you to pull up. I'm right here, you know where I am every week. You got beef, bitch, then let's settle it in the ring.”

Sasha lowered the mic a moment and shook her head, “I just find it funny that you think I need someone to fight my battles for me. I'm The Legit Boss of the WWE, this is my turf. I've destroyed everyone in my path, twice. And I proved why I'm the best once again tonight. You're a nobody Ronda. And you will always be a nobody. Just ask Amanda Nunes...forty eight seconds and you became a meme, and woke up in the WWE. But I'll give you some credit...you made it a little bit longer than a commercial.” Sasha scoffed again, almost laughing as she began to pace the ring, ignoring Stephanie's warning look—she was on roll now, “I mean, everyone was like oh oh! Ronda Rousey is back! Annnnnd she's gone again! Why? Because you got your ass beat _ again _ and ran away, _ again. _ Just to talk shit about a real champ on Twitter. _ Again. _You're a mark Ronda, you know that right?”

Sasha was cut off by a familiar strum of guitar that immediately had the crowd booing. Stephanie's head snapped towards the ramp, eyes wide with surprise while Sasha slowly lowered her mic as she turned her attention to the stage.

It didn't take long for Charlotte to strut out from backstage wearing street clothes with her left arm sitting snug in a black sling and in her right hand there was a mic. Sasha rolled her eyes, _ this should be good. _While she wasn't happy to see Charlotte on Smackdown at all—she wasn't surprised. After what Stephanie told her this morning, Sasha was expecting the worst of the worst leading up to Wrestlemania. Vince was hellbent on this feud, Sasha was hell bent on ruining two careers. Behind her at the announcement desk, Sasha could hear Michael and Corey talking rapidly as the situation escalated.

Charlotte's music died down as she began chuckling into the mic, “Same old classic Sasha Banks, running her mouth...cashing checks she can't afford. Things never change with you, do they? It's cute really.”

“Charles.” Sasha deadpanned into the mic, “What are you doing out of the psych ward?”

“Good behavior.” Charlotte's grin formed slowly and it was shrewd, and even from the ring Sasha could see the glint in Charlotte's eyes, and it made her nervous not that she'd visibly show it on live TV. Charlotte's eyes drifted to the belt on Sasha's shoulder then back to her again, “Congratulations...blue was always your color.”

Sasha's eyes narrowed at the seemingly friendly compliment, but Sasha was well-versed with all things Charlotte Flair, “Whatever you think this is, Flair. It's not. We aren't friends, we will never be friends! Whatever game you're playing at...you won't win. I promise you this.”

“It didn't have to be this way, Sasha. It should've been me, not her...but you'll see.” Charlotte's music picked up again before Sasha could respond and the entire WWE universe was confused but Sasha could give a damn about them now.

Sasha was infuriated, it wasn't enough that Vince made her and Stephanie's efforts for some sort of justice all for nothing but now Charlotte had permission to come and go as she pleased? As if she wasn't part of the one of the biggest traumatizing moments of Sasha's life? Talking to her like they were friends? Like Charlotte didn't make Sasha's life a living hell? It wasn't fair that Sasha could never just live her life in peace!

“Fuck!” Sasha threw the mic down on the floor, breaking it as she rolled out of the ring, determined to hunt Charlotte down but Stephanie was already there, taking Sasha by the upper arm and stopping her from running up the ramp, “Let me go! She—”

Stephanie's grip tightened on the irate champion as they made their way up the ramp and backstage. Sasha was still tense in her grip but she'd thankfully stopped trying to fight Stephanie but the older woman could see Sasha's eyes darting everywhere, looking for a familiar blonde that's been a thorn in her side from day one. Sasha was completely unaware of the wide eye stares they were getting but Stephanie was fully away and she glared at anyone that dared to look too long.

It felt like forever until they reached their destination and Sasha recognized her surroundings immediately. Sasha dropped her title and fell into strong familiar arms that didn't hesitate to hug her close, uncaring if Sasha's was a hot sweaty mess.

Stephanie picked up the title and handed it to a worried looking Bayley, who was looking between the belt, Sasha and Becky and a very pissed off Stephanie McMahon. “Keep her here, I'm going to find out what the hell is going on.”

“Ya better,” Becky growled, glaring at Stephanie over Sasha's head, “I thought that crazy bitch knew we had an understandin'?! What the hell is she doin' here?!”

Stephanie huffed angrily and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Bayley and Becky shared a look as Becky began to lead Sasha towards the showers. They'd successfully defended their tag titles and Sasha was the Smackdown women's champion again. Tonight was supposed to be one of fun and celebration...not this, whatever this was.

Bayley sank down onto the shower, staring down at the title sitting in her lap, what the hell was Charlotte even doing here? And why? Why couldn't she just leave her friends alone?! Bayley set Sasha's title aside and quietly slipped out of the locker room. Bayley headed towards the one spot she knew where she could find Charlotte. It didn't matter what arena they were in, Charlotte had a specific thinking space and Bayley had an idea of where her former best friend was lurking.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Oh yeah, Charlotte's back.
> 
> -Sith


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything WWE.

* * *

Bayley checked the last dark corridor but there was no sign of Charlotte anywhere and Bayley walked through the entire backstage arena looking, not missing a thing. Bayley has spotted other wrestlers, WWE officials, the arena employees—but not one Charlotte Flair and given how tall and loud Charlotte was? Bayley was beginning to become frustrated with how hard finding the other woman was becoming.

Bayley leaned against the wall and pulled out her cell phone, shocked that she missed several messages from her friends and that an hour and a half went by on her quest for the Mad Queen. Or at least that was the nickname people were starting to give to Charlotte now because of her current behavior, especially when directed at Sasha. Bayley decided not to open the messages from her friends, knowing that they would be asking her to come back and to leave Charlotte alone because she was too dangerous to be dealt with at the moment. But that was exactly why Bayley was going to go find their former friend.

Bayley put her phone away and she was about to go looking again but she heard something faint down the hallway, so faint she really could've just been hearing things but she was too curious to let it go so she walked further down the hallway, ears trained hard to locate the source of the sound that caught her attention.

The further Bayley went the louder it became and she immediately recognized that as the one person she'd been hunting down for the better part of her night. Charlotte was in one of the empty rooms that wasn't being used by the staff and Bayley stood outside of the room door with her ear pressed against the door to figure out who else was in the room with Charlotte but all Bayley could hear was Charlotte talking but no one was responded so she could've been on the phone, but the words were too muffled for Bayley to pick away at the words because the door was thick.

Bayley pulled her ear away and she gently tested the door knob to check to see if it was locked, not wanting to alert Charlotte that she was there if it were, but surprisingly the knob turned easily in her hand. Bayley stood frozen for a period of time before she took a deep breath and swung open the door with a surge of confidence she didn't have before, startling the sole occupant in the room but it didn't last long and Charlotte was smiling. Though to Bayley it seemed like the most crooked smile Charlotte could muster up for her, and Bayley closed the door behind her but didn't move further into the room.

“Well, well...” Charlotte drawled, chuckling, “You weren't the one I expected to come looking for me, but I'm not surprised.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Becky has always been a little afraid of me, hasn't she?”

Bayley cut her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, “Stay away from Sasha.”

Charlotte's smile wavered a moment before it deepened into something a little more sinister, and Charlotte put her hands in her jacket pockets, shrugging, “I'm confused...shouldn't her little girlfriend be here? Telling me this, and not you? Unless...you're a little bit in love with her too? I wouldn't blame you...she has that effect, doesn't she?”

Bayley wasn't going to rise to the bait, she wasn't going to feed into Charlotte's crazy, “Just stay the hell away from her, Flair. Stay away from all of us, you settled your beef! Fuck off already!”

“Oh, a little saucy there,” Charlotte chuckled, exhaling deeply as if she were somewhat apologetic for what she was about to say next, “I'm sorry, but I can't. You and Becky can feel free to leave but this is between Sasha and I.”

“You really are delusional. Charlotte, Sasha does not want you! She has me, she has Becky—”

“Then why isn't she here?”

“Because she's with Sasha.”

“Sasha?Hmm Sasha is safe with Stephanie, all wrapped up in the comfort of our CBO's love and affection. Sasha is currently safe.” Charlotte argued, “Becky is afraid of me...and she doesn't deserve to have a woman like Sasha if she's too afraid to talk to me and sends her lapdog to do it.”

Bayley bristled at the dog comment and she stepped further into the room, her first mistake, “I'm no one's lapdog, but I am their friend...and as their  _ friend,  _ I'm telling you to back the fuck off, Charlotte!”

“Ooh,” Charlotte held up both of her hands, taking half a step forward, “I'm so scared...question, where was this Bayley when Sasha needed you the most when we were on NXT, hmm?”

“W-what?”

“W-w-what?” Charlotte mocked, hands still halfheartedly raised at her sides, “I was the only one to do something about it, but it was the wrong thing.”

“And you think that makes you better than us? You almost got her killed!”

“Doesn't dispute the fact that you and Becky turned a blind eye to it!” Charlotte yelled, startling Bayley slightly, “At least  _ I  _ tried to end it!”

“You took the cowards way out.”

Charlotte looked taken back and shook her head as she combed her left hand through her hair, and she began to pace the length of the desk behind her. Bayley saw Charlotte's lips moving and she could hear her murmuring but she couldn't pick out the words. This went on for a few more seconds until Charlotte stopped cold and looked at Bayley.

“Guilt.”

“ _ What? _ ”

Charlotte pointed a finger at Bayley, “ _ Guilt _ .”

Bayley didn't have time to process the clothesline that was charged at her or how Charlotte was able to get to her so damn quickly. Bayley tried to block off the attack but she was too caught off guard and she lost her foot, her head bouncing off of the door behind her with a loud thud before she hit the hard floor in the same fashion, leaving her more than a little dazed.

Charlotte took a moment to gather herself, taking the time to lock the door and flip her hair out of her face. Charlotte stepped over Bayley who was cradling her face, curled up on the floor at Charlotte's feet. The Queen grabbed Bayley's ankle and managed to catch the other one before she could get a hard kick to the face and dragged Bayley to the middle of the room, not caring about the dry squeaks from Bayley's skin against the hard tiled floor.

“Guilt.” Charlotte repeated, delivering a kick to Bayley's side when she let her go, “It's eating you alive, it's eating Becky alive...just as it's eating me alive. Or it was...I'm not sure anymore.”

Bayley groaned on the floor, the front and back of her head hurting something painful and her right ribs were feeling no better after that hard kick Charlotte gave her.

Charlotte stared down at Bayley sadly, “I didn't want to have to do that, Bayley, but you forced my hand. But that's okay, I forgive. Guilt makes us all do some weird things...especially for the ones that we love.”

“You're crazy!”

“We're all born crazy...some of us just stay this way. But...” Charlotte slipped off of the desk and down onto the floor with Bayley, grinning widely—through the bleariness of her vision, Charlotte reminded Bayley of Cheshire, “However, let's not necessarily call it 'crazy', hmm?” Charlotte hovered over Bayley, “Let's just call it happiness...with benefits because it's not crazy, not at all. I'm not crazy...my reality is just different than yours...and unfortunately Bayley, I don't see you, or Becky, too much in my immediate future...or Sasha's. Which is...basically the same thing...because we are one.”

* * *

_ 45 minutes later on the other side of the arena... _

Sasha's leg continued to bounce rapidly, her eyes darting to the floor then back to the wall clock above the plastic plant in the corner. To her it seemed like the second hand never moved and every time she blink, five whole minutes flew by without her even noticing.

“Fuck!” Becky's yell startled everyone in the waiting area just outside of the trainers office, everyone just being Stephanie and Sasha.

The tension had been quite thick with everyone trapped in their own panicked thoughts of what could've possibly went down between Bayley and whoever she'd gotten into a tussle with, but no one in the waiting room was that stupid. They knew exactly who Bayley got into a fight with—and it was only a matter what the other combatant looked like. All three women were positive of one thing...Charlotte was no longer in the building, if she needed medical treatment this was the only place.

“Are we just gonna sit here and act like we don' know who the hell did this?!”

Sasha pinched the bridge of her nose, bowing her head as Becky crossed the room to get in Stephanie's face, who had been leaning against the wall the entire time and on her phone—never once looking up, but her deep frown spoke volumes.

Becky stopped within inches of Stephanie, her face revealing just how fed up she was, “Ya can't pretend that she ain't a real threat anymore! Gimme a match with that bitch or I swear I  _ will  _ go lookin' for her if ya don't! I'm not waitin' round for that sociopath to come after her!” Becky all but yelled in Stephanie's as she pointed behind her towards Sasha, “'Cause if she so much as moves a hair outta place...I will be committin' homicide, McMahon.”

Sasha was too shocked to her core watching the scene in front of her with wide eyes and her mouth agape to really do or say anything to defuse the escalating situation. She's never seen Becky so  _ angry  _ before—and Sasha was feeling a number of things about it. Becky being so fiercely protective of her had Sasha feeling some type of way and she knew that now wasn't the right time but  _ damn _ .

“Lynch—”

Becky smacked the phone out of Stephanie's hands and Sasha flinched at the action, her eyes getting impossibly wider and her chest tightened when Stephanie pushed off the wall, but Becky didn't budge.

“The next words outta ya mouth better be somethin' I like.”

_ Oh god... _ Sasha knew that she should've been up on her feet doing  _ something  _ but she was too turned and scared to move, all she could do was sit there and watch her surrogate parent and girlfriend in a standoff. And the bad part of it all? Sasha wasn't sure who would win that fight.

Stephanie sneered at Becky, her eyes narrowed so much there wasn't a spec of white left to be found, “Monday night, an extreme rules main event match...you better be ready.”

Becky nodded, jaw clenching and she took a step back, but she didn't say anything back to Stephanie. Becky went back to her seat next to Sasha and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. If Becky noticed how tightly wound her girlfriend was, she didn't show any sign of it. Becky watched as Stephanie picked up her phone and grumbled under her breath but that got old and Becky suddenly found herself with a lap full of Sasha but she didn't mind it. The extra weight helped ground her mind, to remind her of why she couldn't break to Charlotte Monday night...there was too much at stake for Becky to risk losing. She will survive above Charlotte, even if it was the last thing she had to do.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, as usual. It's short, hella dramatic and yup. Should start calling this 4HW Telenovela 
> 
> -Sith

**Author's Note:**

> -Sith


End file.
